Tú, tú y nadie más que tú
by Maitte Potter
Summary: Historia de romance y humor junto a nuestros queridos Merodeadores y Lilian Evans junto a sus amigas, personajes que conocerán a nuevas personas y estarán rodeados de amor CAP. 15 UP! CAP. 15 UP! CAP. 15 UP! REVIEWSSSS
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Una joven de unos 16 años, alta y delgada de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes destellantes se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana de su dormitorio. Su mirada se encontraba fija en su escritorio donde habían más de una docena de cartas, y todas con un mismo destinatario: James Potter.

La joven odiaba a ese muchacho, tan egocéntrico e idiota, quien veía a las chichas sólo como un juego, otro trofeo por el cual ganar. Igual que su amigo: Sirius Black, pero Remus Lupin era una persona fantástica todo lo contrario a los otros dos idiotas (era con el cual se llevaba mucho mejor) y todos ellos más meter Pettigrew formaban parte del grupo más codiciado por las chicas del colegio y el más respetado y odiado por los hombres, "Los Merodeadores".

Pero hablando de Potter, ella conocía a varias chicas que habían caído a los pies de ese tal por cual que las usaba sin importarle sus sentimientos, y a los pocos días después ya estaba con otra. Y lo peor de todo es que justo ese joven tenía que estar tras de ella. Ni más ni menos que de Lilian Evans, la cual se había hecho una promesa, una promesa que trataría de cumplir. Odiar eternamente a ese James Potter y hacer como si no existiera, sin caer a sus pies como todas las otras chicas.

Un poco enojada observó el cielo, ya de noche iluminado sólo por la luz de las estrellas que brillaban con intensidad.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó por su espalda. Fijó su vista hacia la puerta donde ahora se encontraba una señora con cabello castaño y ojos pardos. Tenía una mirada tranquila y cálida, y una gran sonrisa.

- Lilian, hija, ya vamos a cenar – le dijo acercándose a la joven.

- Bajo enseguida, mamá.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo la mujer apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. Ésta la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí, mamá, estoy bien. Ya bajaré, no te preocupes.

- Está bien, pero apresúrate que el novio de Petunia ya llegó, y también sus padres.

Lily hizo un gesto de asco al escuchar a su madre hablar del asqueroso y gordo novio de Petunia, su hermana quien estaba completamente en contra de que Lily fuera una bruja. Así es, Lilian Evans era una bruja, lo cual Petunia detestaba. El año en que Lily obtuvo su carta de aceptación en el colegio Howgarts, el más importante de Magia y Hechicería, su relación empeoró, pasando de juegos y bromas a insultos y peleas.

La señora la miró reprochablemente, antes de salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras al primer piso donde se encontraban las visitas.

Lily se quedó en el mismo lugar, inmóvil. No quería bajar y tener que aguantar a Petunia y a Vernon Dursley, un quien era su cuñado.

Soltó un leve suspiro y se levantó de la ventana. Cogió un chaleco que estaba tendido sobre su cama y abrió el picaporte de su puerta, dejando ver un pasillo largo que terminaba en unas finas escaleras.

Caminó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que llegó frente a la puerta que daba al comedor. Respiró hondo y entró a la habitación.

- ¡...que le había dicho Papa en vez de Papá! – una señora pasada de peso, con una mirada fuerte y penetrante se estaba riendo junto con un señor de la misma estatura y tamaño que la señora. Frente a ellos estaban dos jóvenes, vestidos formalmente. Eran Petunia y Vernon quienes se reían al compás con las risas de los dos adultos. Mientras que los padres de Lily los miraban con sonrisas nerviosas y se miraban constantemente. Lily entró un poco confundida y adolorida con los gritos que se hacían pasar por risas. De pronto todo quedó en un completo silencio y todas las miradas de los presentes se fijaron en Lily. Ésta se sentó al lado de su madre, quedando frente a Petunia quien la miraba con un asco terrible.

- ¡Ah! Lily, te acuerdas de los señores Dursley, ¿No? – le preguntó su padre, un señor de pelo ya gris y ojos verdes como los de Lily.

La joven asintió observando a los aludidos. Éstos la miraban con un sentimiento de asco profundo, ya con tan solo verla.

- Y... bueno, ¿Qué cenaremos? – preguntó Miriam Dursley.

-Bistec con ensalada – respondió el Señor Evans con una sonrisa, golpeando sus manos. Enseguida por la puerta que daba a la cocina, entró una señora de cara amistosa y con una sonrisa muy amigable, de estatura baja y de cara redonda.

- ¿Si, señor?

- Por favor Eloise, tráiganos la cena enseguida.

- Como Ud. Guste – dijo esbozando una sonrisa mucho más cálida que la anterior y desapareciendo tras la puerta. Los señores Dursley miraban a los dueños de casa con el entrecejo fruncido.

Luego de unos pocos minutos Eloise entró de vuelta al comedor con unas bandejas con los platos de comida que se veían exquisitos.

La cena comenzó, digamos que bien, para nuestra querida pelirroja pero luego del postre los padres de Vernon no dejaban de hablar de su preciado y hermoso hijo, y de cómo le iba a su compañía de productos para el cabello, cosa que disgustó mucho a Lily, al tener que escucharlos hablar toda la cena.

Al terminar ayudó a su madre a lavar los platos mientras que su padre con Petunia despedían a los Dursley.

Luego, Lily subió a su habitación rápidamente. Encendió la luz de su escritorio y botó todas las cartas al suelo. Buscó por todos lados una hoja y un lápiz, luego procuró de comprobar si es que su lechuza Lukh estaba en su jaula. Era una hermosa ave, de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdosos mucho más brillantes que los de su dueña.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta, para su mejor amiga, Nhyla Rae, pero como Lily le decía: Nhy. Era hija de magos pero sus abuelos de parte materna eran Muggles, cosa que unía más a las dos amigas, siendo Lily hija de Muggles.

Se habían conocido en el expreso de Howgarts en su primer año. Las dos quedaron en Griffindor y se convirtieron en las mejores amigas. Nhy era una chica encantadora y muy calmada. Hacía sentir a uno tan cómodo con sólo verle. Era alta y delgada, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro pero al sol se le veía de un tono rubio. Sus ojos eran marrones con unos toques azules y su cara era delgada. Con Lily tenían muchas cosas en común y algunas veces eran inseparables, no dejaban de bromear y reír, pero en tiempos de estudio eran come-libros, pocas veces se les veía fuera de la biblioteca.

A Nhy le gustaba volar pero no era tan fanática. Le gustaba ver el Quidditch y jugarlo, sólo a veces, cuando no está tan ocupada escribiendo en su libro, el cual ya estaba llegando a su final. Le encanta escribir y se sentía muy relajada haciéndolo.

Al acabar de escribir la carta, Lily la guardó en un sobre guardado en el primer cajón del escritorio y escribió los datos de su amiga en la parte delantera. Luego abrió la jaula de Lukh y llevó al ave hacia la ventana.

- Llévale esto a Nhy, se buena – Lukh le picoteó la mano en señal de afirmación, cogió la carta entre sus garras y salió volando del segundo piso de la casa. Lily observó como su silueta se desaparecía en mitad de la noche.

Se recostó luego en su cama, quedando boca arriba así pudiendo observar el techo que casi ni se veía por todos los posters de sus famosos favoritos.

De pronto escuchó a su madre hablar tras su puerta, que luego se abrió dejando verla con un teléfono en su mano.

- Hija una tal Brenda Brenaman te llama – Lily se levantó de su cama y cogió el teléfono que antes su madre sostenía en sus manos.

- Gracias Mamá... – su madre le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Lily cerró la puerta y se sentó a los pies de su cama.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Lils? ¡Hola!

- Hola

Ahora Lily traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no le importaba haber pasado una cena de lo más horrible con los asquerosos Dursley, ahora le importaba más hablar con su amiga, una chica muy guapa y simpática, hija de madre Muggle y padre mago. Siempre haciendo bromas y riéndose. Pertenecía a Hufelpuff y se conocieron luego del banquete de Primer Año, junto con Nhy. Ahora de unos 16 años, eran grandes amigas, pero pocas veces se veían en el colegio, sólo en clases dobles entre Gryffindor y Hufelpuff o si no en los almuerzos, cenas y desayunos.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ehm... bien – respondió con un tono cansado en la voz.

- ¿Estás bien? Lily, ¿Petunia hizo algo otra vez? – Lily sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga. La conocía tan bien con solo escuchar su voz.

- Es que acabo de cenar con la estúpida familia de su estúpido novio y tuve que soportarlos hablar de estupideces y además mi querida hermanita tiene que molestarme – Brenda soltó un suspiro y rió por unos segundos.

- Ay Lily, nunca entenderás, ¿No?

- ¿Qué si nunca entenderé qué? – preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

- Que Petunia solo te molesta para hacerte sentir mal.

- Y lo está logrando – dijo Lily respirando hondo.

- Por eso tienes que demostrarle que no te importa lo que te diga. Eres fuerte y todo lo que ella te dice no es verdad, Lils.

- Creo que tienes razón – murmuró triste la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Que tienes razón! – las dos chicas rieron. A Lily le encantaba conversar con Brenda, ella siempre dando consejos, palabras, que a uno le hacen sentir mejor - ¿Y qué cuentas, Brenda?

- ¡Lils, no me creerás lo que te contaré!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Conocí a un muchacho, hace una semana, demasiado guapo y encantador, y simpático y ¿dije ya demasiado guapo? – Lily sonrió unos momentos – Nos conocimos en un partido de Quidditch, le encanta, ¡Igual que a mi!

- ¡Te felicito, Brenda! ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Derek Nuns, tiene 18 y trabaja en una tienda famosa de Quidditch y que fabrica escobas.

- ¡¡¿TIENE 18!

- Sí Lils, cálmate, no es para tanto. Además es muy caballero. En resumen, es perfecto, Lily, ¡PERFECTO!

- ¿Y lo seguirás viendo en verano?

- Sí, iré a dar una vuelta por su tienda que está en el Callejón Diagon, por eso te llamaba para saber si te gustaría ir conmigo.

- ¡Oh, sería grandioso! Poder salir de aquí y no ver a Petunia sería sensacional. Pero, ¿nos acompañaría Nhy?

- Obvio, pero no creo que tenga teléfono y yo no tengo lechuza para poder avisarle – dijo Brenda con tono apenado en su voz.

- Yo le acabo de mandar una carta para saber cómo estaba, si quieres le mando otra para avisarle.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo sería entonces?

- ¿Por qué no mañana?

- Genial. No te olvides de avisarle a Nhy, espero verlas.

- Está bien, cuídate – Brenda se despidió y cortó. Lily se recostó en su cama quedando en la misma posición de antes, boca arriba, observando el techo. Vería a sus amigas, que no las veía desde que salieron de vacaciones. Su verano estaba mejorando.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Una joven de oscuro cabello y ojos azules se encontraba sentada en una mesa de un Café. Se encontraba con una taza que humeaba en su mano y leyendo una revista. Estaba vestida con una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa de tiritas y llevaba una cartera que estaba sobre la mesa. Se encontraba pasando el tiempo mientras esperaba a sus amigas para salir juntas. Tomó un sorbo de su taza y la dejó sobre la mesa junto a la revista. Consultó en el reloj de la cafetería que daba un cuarto para las 12. Sus amigas tenían ya media hora de retraso.

Cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas, dispuesta a irse, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a sus dos amigas respirando entrecortadamente, una apoyada en un poste de luz y la otra en su hombro. Brenda se rió por el estado de sus amigas, invitándolas a sentarse con ella. Lily y Nhy se sentaron enseguida y pidieron, a la mesera que se presentó, dos bebidas.

- No sé cómo puedes tomar café, Brenda – dijo Nhy con un gesto de asco mirando la taza de su amiga ahora ya vacía.

- Pero si es tan delicioso, y me relaja mucho – Nhy bufó, mientras que Lily sonreía. Siempre esas dos discutían por cosas sin importancia pero de forma graciosa.

- Brenda, y ¿cuál tienda es donde trabaja tu chico? – dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa. Nhy dejó su bebida de lado y miró a su amiga pícaramente.

Brenda se puso nerviosa pero con una sonrisa les dijo:

- Está justo... ahí – Lily y Nhy fijaron sus miradas en el lugar que Brenda señalaba con el dedo. Era una tienda de tamaño mediano, en un gran cartel encima de la puerta decía con letras grandes y coloridas "Todo de Quidditch está aquí, en Bitto's"

- ¿Bitto's? – preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido. Brenda se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se quedaron observando el local del cual salía y entraba gente, y luego de unos minutos de silencio decidieron ya entrar.

Brenda entró de primera y el sonido de una campana sonó por toda la estancia. El lugar se veía bien acogedor, y hasta tenía sillones colocados en las esquinas para descansar. En las paredes habían escobas colgadas, túnicas de Quidditch y en una pared en particular se encontraban varias repisas llenas de libros sobre Quidditch, muchos en ofertas y otros agotados. Lily y Nhy veían todo con admiración mientras que Brenda buscaba con la mirada a Derek. De pronto lo vio, estaba junto a dos señores y hablaba con una sonrisa enorme, muy hermosa.

Derek era alto y tenía un cuerpo esbelto. Su cabello era negro, y brillaba intensamente por la luz de la habitación. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón hermoso y su piel era un tanto blanca.

Brenda se quedó mirándolo perdiendo el contacto con sus amigas las cuáles estaban demasiado embobadas con unas túnicas al otro extremo de la habitación. Derek sintió una mirada intensa sobre su piel y, dejando de hablar ya con los señores, plantó su vista hacia el lugar donde estaban mirándolo. Y la vio. Ella, al sentirse descubierta, giró su vista a una mesa llena de llaveros, haciéndose la indiferente. Derek sonrió unos momentos y cautelosamente se acercó a la chica.

- Brenda...

- ¡Oh! Hola, Derek – le saludó con una sonrisa. Él le respondió de la misma manera.

- Decidiste venir.

- Pues sí, pasaba por estos lados y decidí venir a verte. Estoy con unas amigas – Brenda apuntó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación donde sus amigas estaban hablando con un guapo joven. Derek sonrió.

- Genial. Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, oye ¿Está bien que haya venido? – Brenda lo miró dudosa a los ojos pero Derek sólo sonrió.

- No te preocupes, pero mi descanso es en más o menos – Derek observó su reloj de muñeca y sonrió nervioso – 30 minutos.

- Oh, bueno si quieres me voy, tienes que trabajar.

- ¿Por qué no me esperas y nos tomamos un café? – le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo a Brenda suspirar.

- Sería genial, estaré por mientras comprando con mis amigas por aquí cerca, ¿Si? – Derek le asintió y se despidió besándole la mano.

- Nos veremos – le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del local.

Brenda se quedó ahí en mitad del negocio viendo como ese chico tan guapo que tuvo la suerte de conocer estaba ahora atendiendo a otra gente. Se preguntaba qué sería de ellos si se conocían más, qué sería de ella. Tal vez terminarían juntos tal ves no. Diablos, una cosa que odiaba de sí misma era ser así... tan pendiente del futuro y no en vivir el presente. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado bruscamente como queriendo ahuyentar sus pensamientos, buscó con la mirada a sus amigas y las fue a buscar.

- Hola chicas.

- ¡Brenda! Él es Aubert. Aubert, ella es nuestra amiga Brenda – dijo Nhy señalando a los jóvenes. Los dos se dieron la mano animadamente con unas sonrisas – Aubert nos estaba contando sobre Hawaii, donde vivió los últimos dos años.

Y se notaba ya que su piel era notablemente morena, su cabello era de un café oscuro y tenía unos ojos azules brillantes que resaltaban con la polera azul que llevaba puesta. No era nada feo y tenía un gran cuerpo.

- ¿Y cómo es todo por allá? – preguntó Brenda

- Hermoso, deberían ir algún día. El mar es transparente, la arena clara pero hace un calor – Las tres chicas rieron. Era muy simpático el chico.

- Bueno chicas, deberíamos irnos. Volveremos más tarde Aubert

- Las estaré esperando, mi descanso es en media hora.

- Aquí estaremos – dijo Nhy encantada – Adiós.

Se despidieron y salieron por la puerta del negocio. Hacía un poco más de frío afuera pero el día estaba soleado y cálido. Decidieron ir a ver tiendas de ropa, tiendas de libros y golosinas a pedido de Lily.

- Y ¿Qué les pareció Aubert? – preguntó Lily.

- Encantador – dijo en tono soñador Nhy. Lily y Brenda sonrieron divertidas.

- Yo prefiero a mi Derek – dijo Brenda con una sonrisa. Lily abrió los ojos asombrada de tanta confianza que usó su amiga refiriéndose a un joven que apenas conocía.

- Te acuerdas de que es mayor, ¿No? – preguntó un tanto preocupada.

- Sí, Lilian. Y tú ¿Te acuerdas de que ya estoy bien grandecita como para juntarme con las personas que yo desee, fueran mayores o menores? - Lily sonrío nerviosa al notar la molestia de su amiga, luego se alzó de hombros. Nhy miraba a cada chica a la vez.

- Oigan, oigan, tranquilas – dijo para calmar un poco la situación, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Brenda – A todo esto, ¿Qué hora es?

Brenda abrió los ojos al instante tapándose la boca con su mano derecha. Se le había olvidado por completo que tenían que regresar a la tienda.

- Chicas, Uds. vayan, yo me quedaré por aquí cerca

- ¿Por qué, Lils? Tienes que acompañarnos.

- Es que siento que sobro, además no hay otro chico para mí. Nhy tiene a Aubert y tú a Derek – sus amigas la miraron dudosas, sin estar seguras de si estaba bien dejar a Lily sola – Vayan, vayan, no desperdicien esta oportunidad. Estaré bien.

Las chicas sonrieron aliviadas y se despidieron de su amiga. Al poco rato quedó Lily sola en el banco del parque donde antes se encontraban todas.

No sabía qué hacer al haber recorrido la mayoría de las tiendas, pero había una en la que no había ido: "El Caldero Chorreante". Podría ir y tomar alguna bebida o algo para comer.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde fueron sus amigas, cuando de pronto alguien le golpeó bruscamente el hombro mientras iba caminando.

- Oye, ten más cuida... – no pudo terminar la frase porque al ver quien era el causante de su dolor de hombro, que empezaba a aumentar, se quedó sin aliento. Era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, un alumno de Howgarts de la casa de Slytherin. Un chico terrible e imbécil. Un bicho asqueroso que solo servía para molestar a la gente y hablar sobre pociones, palabras textuales de Brenda.

Snape al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily sonrió airadamente mirándola de arriba a abajo. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal.

- ¿Qué tal, Evans? ¿Buscando algún club social de sangres- sucias? – soltó una risa que a Lily le dio escalofríos. Que la llamara sangre-sucia la había enojado mucho y estaba aguantándose en no pegarle un puñetazo en toda su cara.

- ¿Y tú, Snape? ¿Buscando a tus amigos? Oh, verdad, ¿Cuáles amigos? ¿Tal ves del Señor Oscuro serán? – Lily lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Snape cambió su semblante airado por uno frío y tenso, la observó en silencio por unos segundos como queriendo leer su mente. Lily se estaba empezando a sentir nerviosa pero no quería demostrárselo, si no él podía hacer cualquier cosa para molestarla aún más. Luego de unos momentos Snape volvió a sonreír, ahora falsamente.

- No te creas lo que no eres, Evans. Pero bueno... ¿Qué se puede esperar de una sangre-sucia como tú? – Lily estaba a punto de saltar sobre él pero Snape se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero por un momento se detuvo, se giró y quedó mirando a la pelirroja nuevamente – Espero verte otra vez, Evans. Tal vez en mejores circunstancias. Estaré esperando nuestro próximo encuentro – Lily le mandó una mirada asesina, y luego observó como su silueta se perdía de vista entre toda la gente.

Lily se frotó el brazo y soltó un gemido. Odiaba tener que hablar con ese... imbécil. Se giró para seguir caminando y llegar a la tienda pero de pronto sus ganas de tomar algo se esfumaron y decidió sólo caminar.

oOoOo

Unas risas se escuchaban por todo el café pero la gente ni se inmutaba. En una mesa bien colocada a un extremo de la estancia estaban sentados dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Hablaban animadamente y de ves en cuando se reían juntos.

- Y dime, ¿Qué ocurrió después? – preguntó la joven con una gran sonrisa, luego de terminar de reír.

- Bueno... la verdad es que no me acuerdo, creo que la escoba me borró la memoria en los últimos segundos – El chico puso una cara de nervio demasiado graciosa para que la joven no se riera, cosa que ocurrió luego de unos momentos.

- Eres realmente chistoso, Derek. Te imagino agarrado de una tubería y una escoba loca detrás de ti – La chica volvió a reír mientras que Derek sonreía.

- Brenda, por Merlín.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Brenda preocupada cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca nerviosa.

- Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto – dijo mirándola fijamente. Brenda se sonrojó levemente mientras cogía su bebida y tomaba un sorbo para después dejarla de vuelta a la mesa. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos que se hicieron horas, en los cuales Brenda no pudo contener sentir cosquilleos en su guata. Sonrió coquetamente, no debía dejar de ser Brenda sólo por un elogio (el cual le había parecido de lo más encantador). Derek posó su mano sobre la de la chica suavemente, lo que aumentó el cosquilleo de Brenda. Ésta le sonrió ampliamente observando sus hermosos ojos marrones.

- ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato? – preguntó el joven sonriendo. Brenda, emocionada y con la esperanza a flor de piel, aceptó.

oOoOo

- ¿Y por qué decidiste venirte a vivir a Londres? – preguntó una joven quien estaba sentada junto a un chico alto y guapo en unos sillones de una tienda bastante acogedora e iluminada. El joven la observó por unos momentos con una sonrisa, le encantaba que esa chica fuera tan curiosa. Se sentía atraído por esa sonrisa juguetona y voz cómo música, y eso que recién la conocía.

- Pues... no me sentía tan a gusto en Hawaii, además lo único que hacía era ir a fiestas o a la playa, cosa que ahora me arrepiento ya que debería haber conseguido trabajo hace bastante tiempo.

La joven lo observó dudosa. En ese caso él debía conocer a miles de mujeres y tal ves ella no estaba a su alcance. Pero envés de decidirse en si estaba en lo correcto o no era mejor conocer a éste fantástico chico.

- Y ahora, ¿Estás a gusto acá con este trabajo?

- Sí, la verdad que prefiero Londres para trabajar, además es todo más acogedor aquí – El joven sonrió observándola a los ojos cosa que incomodó por unos momentos a la chica quien no dejó de mirarlo.

De pronto una camarera los sacó de sus pensamientos ofreciéndoles algo más que tomar.

- No gracias, estamos bien – Contestó el chico. La camarera con un asentimiento de alejó del lugar en el que los jóvenes se encontraban sentados. El chico volvió su mirada hacia la joven quien lo miraba sonriendo.

- Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó curiosa. El chico volvió a sonreír. Estuvo a punto de invitarle a dar una vuelta cuando su reloj de su muñeca izquierda soltó un pitido. Lo observó con mala gana, y luego de unos segundos asesinando al reloj en su mente miró a la chica con un tono de disculpa en el rostro. La chica entendió el mensaje enseguida y lo único que hizo fue asentir.

- Debo irme, pero ¿Te veré otra vez? – preguntó esperanzado cosa que alegró mucho a la chica.

- Si, Aubert, tal ves – El chico frunció el ceño confundido haciendo reír a la joven.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a un restaurante fantástico el sábado? Yo invito – le preguntó muy confiado y seguro. La chica le miró ansiosa y le sonrió ampliamente. Cogió una servilleta y de su bolso sacó una pluma fina. Escribió con una hermosa letra su dirección.

- Genial. Recógeme como a las 7:00 PM. ¿Si? – le entregó el papel al chico el cual sonrió agradecido de no haber recibido un no como respuesta.

- Claro Nhyla, ahí estaré – El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y dio una reverencia en forma de despido para luego salir corriendo, pero en el último momento la chica grito su nombre. El joven extrañado se dio la vuelta quedando de frente con ella.

- Llámame Nhy – la chica le sonrió dulcemente haciendo derretir al chico quien no podía estar más feliz, y con una última sonrisa se fue apurado de ahí, quedando Nhy sola rodeada de toda la gente ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

oOoOo

Una chica pelirroja iba caminando por una larga calle, en la cual circulaba poca gente y el día estaba en pleno sol. Se detuvo para ir a un negocio donde podría conseguirse una bebida o algo para tomar ahora que hervía de calor. Caminó hacia su derecha y vio un local con un letrero grande que decía: "Platos Grandes $50 galleons, Platos Pequeños $25 galleons, Bebidas, tragos, cervezas; $10 galleons". Por suerte había traído más de la cuenta que tenía pensada por traer que era poca.

Entró al local y se sentó en un asiento de la barra. El atendiente de la barra, uno muy guapo, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa un poco coqueta para su agrado y le pidió la orden que fue solo un jugo de naranja natural.

El cantinero le trajo el jugo y se quedó ahí observándola, cosa que incomodó a Lily, bastante a decir verdad.

- Eh, ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó un poco molesta. El muchacho solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Es sólo que tienes unos ojos hermosos. Los más hermosos que haya visto en toda mi vida – Lily no se sorprendió de que le hubiera dicho tal cosa. Lo observó por unos momentos con una mirada un tanto persuasiva pero luego lo miró con la mayor calma del mundo.

- ¿Y qué más piensas de mí? – preguntó coquetamente.

- Pues... que eres hermosa, encantadora, tienes buen gusto y eres tan es...

- Especial y soltera, si, si, ahórrate el discursito para otra más – le dijo molesta dejando unos billetes en el bar. Cogió su jugo y se dirigió afuera del local, bajo la sorprendida mirada del joven cantinero y otra mirada que había estado atenta a toda la conversación.

- ¡Ey, Evans! ¡Evans! – Lily escuchó su nombre de lejos y la voz le resultó bastante familiar. Se dio la vuelta un poco confundida y al ver el rostro que estaba esperando ver, lo único que quiso fue salir corriendo de ahí y no volver nunca más. Pero no podía ni moverse - ¿Cómo has estado?

De pronto la pregunta le vino a la mente. Era el mismísimo James Potter en persona, le estaba hablando tranquilamente, afuera de un local, en verano. Se acordó de cómo Potter era tan cruel y egoísta con los demás. De pronto una rabia enorme recorrió todo su cuerpo comenzando con sus sentimientos de "Matar a Potter".

- Como yo haya estado no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora aléjate de mí, por favor – Lily se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dejando a un James totalmente pasmado en mitad de la calle. Pero no podía quedar así de humillado. Debía ser el mismo James Potter que siempre.

Y no era nada feo este james Potter. Sus ojos eran color avellana y su cabello color azabache que brillaba más con la luz del sol dejándolo ver muy sexy, además de ser tan despeinado por naturaleza. Su cuerpo era esbelto, era alto y muy fornido. Tenía una sonrisa que mataría a miles de chicas a la vez y ¡vaya! que si lo ha hecho.

Se acercó a Lily por detrás y la tomó del brazo, dándola vuelta hasta quedar de frente.

- Te recuerdo que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia. No seas infantil y háblame bien ahora.

Lily se enfureció mucho más que antes. ¿Ella? ¿Infantil? Eso si que no se lo creía. Cuando estuvo a punto de contestarle de una "buena" manera a Potter, llegó un joven corriendo de pelos rubios cenizas y ojos dorados hermosos. Se notaba cansado, y no porque anduvo corriendo. Estaba pálido y flaco, era alto y esbelto.

Se apoyó en el hombro de James y con un gesto saludó a la chica. Era Remus Lupin, prefecto junto con Lily en el colegio de Magia. Era un gran alumno ejemplar y se llevaba bien con Lily y sus amigas, en especial con Nhy. La pelirroja sonrió por unos momentos pero al darse cuenta de que James seguía ahí, tomándola del brazo, reaccionó.

- Suéltame Potter. Suerte la tuya que llegó Remus, ahora si me disculpas Remus me iré – le mandó una mirada asesina a James, el cual no dejaba de sonreír – Nos veremos otro día.

Remus le asintió todavía cansado por recorrer todo el trayecto desde el local donde habían estado antes tomándose unos cafés.

- James, Sirius te estaba buscando... pero ¿Qué hacía Lily contigo?

- Pues, ¿Qué más? – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y con aire triunfante. Remus conocía demasiado a Lily y no creía que fuera a ceder tan fácilmente. Lo miró divertido por unos momentos.

- Si, seguro. Te apuesto a que quería zafarse de ti. Eres un caso perdido, James – Remus rió ahora un poco más tranquilo y siguió su camino de vuelta con su amigo junto a él.

- Te digo que algún día acabará enamorada de mí, Lunático, algún día.

- Sí, claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen.

Entraron en el negocio y se acercaron a una mesa donde había un joven muy guapo, moreno, se notaba alto aún estando sentado. Sus ojos eran de un grisáceo hermoso y brillaban con una gran intensidad. Su cabello, largo hasta su cuello caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros y su sonrisa no podía ser más perfecta. Les estaba coqueteando a unas chicas guapas que estaban sentadas en la barra riendo y observándolo.

James llegó a su lado y se sentó tapándole la fantástica vista. Remus se sentó frente a sus amigos divertido soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Qué tal, Padfoot? – le preguntó James observando a Sirius con los brazos cruzados mientras que el chico trataba de captar la atención de las chicas de quienes ya había perdido el rastro.

- Genial, Jamy, ¡Gracias! – Exclamó enojado cruzando los brazos – Ahora ya no veré más a esas preciosidades.

- ¡Oh, claro! ¿Y lo mío con Lily? – le preguntó James en el mismo tono que su amigo. Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe olvidando por completo su problema de haber perdido a esas bellezas.

- ¿¿Lo tuyo con...con... con Lily "come-libros" Evans?

- No te sorprendas, Sirius, que sólo habló con ella por unos segundos – dijo divertido Remus quien ahora estaba siendo atacado por la mirada asesina de James.

- Sí, hasta que llegaste tú.

- ¡Porque éste me envió! – Remus apuntó hacia Sirius que estaba todo sorprendido viendo a cada uno.

- ¡Eh! No me echen la culpa que yo sólo te llamé para que vieras las bellezas que se acababan de ir gracias a ti, James – ahora todos se miraban enojados, y le echaban la culpa al otro. De pronto Remus, siendo el más inteligente obvio de los tres, cortó el silencio incómodo.

- Chicos, chicos, mejor olvidémoslo, ¡Salimos a divertirnos! ¿No? Así que divirtámonos y olvidemos los problemas – Sirius y James se miraron y al poco rato sonrieron efusivamente y se abrazaron, esos típicos abrazos entre amigos pero esta vez como hermanos.

oOoOo

- ¡Nhy, Por acá! – gritó Brenda al ver a su amiga caminar un poco nerviosa buscando algo con la mirada. Nhy, al verla, sonrió complacida y se acercó a su amiga quien estaba sentada en el mismo banco en el cual estaban antes sentadas junto a Lily.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Bren?

- Bien, demasiado bien. – dijo la joven con una sonrisa pícara. Nhy sonrió a la respuesta de su amiga y se sentó a su lado, ahogando un suspiro. Conociendo a Brenda ya se esperaba lo sucedido – Conversamos caminando unos momentos, cuando me tomó de la mano, de pronto nos quedamos viendo y ¡Ay! Sus ojos... son tan maravillosos. De pronto se fue acercando a mi rostro... pero luego su maldito reloj nos interrumpió el momento – dijo la chica con un puchero. Su amiga sonrió recordando que algo parecido le sucedió – Me invitó a salir el jueves, es su día libre. Pero ¡Cuéntame cómo te fue!

- Nada mal, sólo que tuvo que irse. Pero me invitó el sábado a un restaurante que él conoce.

- ¡Grandioso! – Brenda sonrió maravillada ante el relato de su amiga y no podía sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se sonrieron y siguieron charlando sobre sus encuentros. Conversaron por unos minutos hasta que una melena pelirroja pasó frente a ellas, era Lily. Apuradas la siguieron y vieron que estaba realmente enojada, por lo que no sería muy bueno hablarle. Aunque Nhy, siendo tan descuidada e indiferente con todo, le habló.

- Lily... – la pelirroja se sorprendió de ver a sus dos amigas a su lado.

- ¡Chicas! Las estaba buscando – dijo con una sonrisa pero sin perder el tono molesto en su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Lily? – preguntó Brenda quien estaba muerta de curiosidad. Lily frenó en seco, más enojada que antes. Las guió hacia un banco cerca de una tienda de ropa y les comenzó a contar todo.

- ¡Y mi día no podía ser más perfecto! Primero las dos tenían encuentros con chicos hermosos – Brenda y Nhy sonrieron nerviosas. Lily prosiguió – Segundo, me encontré con Snape que lo único que hizo fue molestarme y hacerme enojar – Brenda frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Snape. Estaba decidida a decirle unas cuantas palabras a su amiga para que la dejara ir a pegarle lo que ella llamaba un "Anti-Snapes", pero Nhy conociéndola ya bastante le advirtió con una mano que no se levantara y luego Lily siguió hablando – Luego, entré a un local para poder pasar un tranquilo rato y tomarme algo con azúcar para calmarme cuando un estúpido mesero me empezó a coquetear como todos los chicos ¡Estúpido! Y eso me recordó a Potter, y adivinen... – sus amigas se alzaron de hombros - ¡ME ENCONTRE CON POTTER! – ahora Lily estaba roja como tomate, mucho más roja que su cabello y tenía sus manos apretadas como puños. Nhy le tomó una mano y la acarició.

- No te preocupes, Lily, tu día mejorará. Tenlo por seguro, además Potter es sólo otro capullo del cual debes olvidarte...

- ¡¿Pero cómo quieres que haga eso si me lo encuentro en todos lados! Además, me llamó infantil... ¡¡¿PUEDEN CREERLO!

- Ya, Lily calma...

- Ése infeliz – dijo Brenda enojada.

- Ya, las dos ¡CALMA! – gritó Nhy haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran como si hubiera hecho una ridiculez. Brenda y Lily se quedaron calladas mientras que Nhy respiraba entrecortadamente – Mucho mejor, ahora yo creo que deberíamos estar volviendo a casa ¿No?

Las demás asintieron y partieron a tomar un taxi para volver a sus casas.

Cada una hacia una parte diferente decididas en verse otro día.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jueves por la mañana, una joven se levantaba de su cama. Su melena negra brillaba con los rayos del sol que invadían la habitación desde las ventanas. La joven se dirigió al baño entre dormida y despierta. Giró el grifo y por él descendió un agua limpia y transparente. Juntó sus manos abiertas y cogió un poco de agua para luego refregársela por toda la cara, cosa que le ayudó un poco a despertar.

Se escuchaba el sonido de sartenes, cubiertos y platos en el piso inferior. Su madre ya debía de estar despierta. Bajó hasta la cocina y vio a dos adultos y un joven muy guapo resultando ser su hermano.

- Buenos días, amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le preguntó la señora de unos 40 años, vestida con ropa muy sencilla y un delantal blanco con bordes rosados. Su padre se encontraba sentado en la mesa con el periódico abierto, leyéndolo detenidamente. Su hermano, menor, estaba sentado dos puestos más lejos que su padre en la mesa y comía de un tazón cereales con una cara de recién haber despertado.

- Como todos los días... cansada.

Su madre la miró perspicaz para luego dedicarse a seguir sirviendo el desayuno. Brenda se sentó entre su padre y su hermano, quienes la miraron por unos segundos para después seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

- Buenos días hermanito.

- Buenos días – dijo el chico sarcásticamente. Brenda sabía que por las mañanas su temperamento era terrible pero le gustaba sacarlo de juicio.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le preguntó falsamente con un tono emocionado.

El joven la miró a los ojos por unos segundos enojado, luego se quedó en silencio y siguió comiendo de su cereal.

- Teddy, contéstale a tu hermana – le dijo su padre sin despegar su mirada del periódico.

- ¡Me llamo Theodor! No Teddy, ni Ted ¡Theodor!

- Theodor, no Teddy ni Ted, contéstale a tu hermana, dije – le regañó el Señor Brenaman. Brenda sonrió triunfante esperando la respuesta de su hermano mientras que su madre observaba la escena reprochablemente sirviendo tostadas y leche.

- Amanecí bien, Gracias – le dijo con un tono falso en la voz, igual como hizo Brenda, recalcando el "Gracias". Brenda lo miró con una sonrisa y comió una tostada que había dejado su madre.

- Debería ser así siempre ¿No, Teddy?

El muchacho apretó los puños y le pegó duro a la mesa. La verdad que tenía bastante fuerza para tener sólo 13 años. Y no era nada feo, al igual que Brenda, tenía una melena negra pero sus ojos eran azules grisáceos. Cómo los de su madre. Se levantó enojado de la mesa dejando su plato de cereal a medio terminar y subió las escaleras con paso fuerte.

La señora Brenaman miró a su hija reprochablemente, cosa que Brenda evitó mirarla. Su padre seguía en la misma posición que siempre con su periódico abierto y su taza de café intacta en la mesa.

- Papá ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Brenda luego de unos minutos de haber terminado su desayuno. Su padre observó su reloj de muñeca y miró a su hija por encima de sus lentes para leer que traía puestos.

- Hija, milagro que te hubieras levantado tan temprano – Su madre rió por aquél comentario y Brenda rodó los ojos.

- Ya, ya, papá, pero dime ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 11:50 AM ¿Por qué, Bren? ¿Saldrás con tus amigas?

- ¡Ay hija! No me digas que has conocido a un chico... – le dijo su madre entusiasmada.

- No madre, sólo... saldré. Y ya es tarde – Bebió el concho que le quedaba de leche y subió apresuradamente las escaleras.

- Querida, creo que ha conocido a alguien.

- Sí, se ha puesto igual a como te conocí – Dijo la Señora Brenaman tomándole la mano a su esposo.

- Cariño... – el señor le apretó la mano cariñosamente y le sonrió – Yo era peor, créeme – Juntos rieron divertidos. Recordar viejos tiempos era encantador para los dos.

oOoOo

- Nhy, Nhyla ¡Despierta, Nhy! – dijo una mujer zarandeando a una joven acostada en una cama con las sábanas desordenadas.

- Uhm... ¿Qué ocurre, Liz? – preguntó la chica a la mujer, quien parecía ser su hermana.

- Nhy... – dijo con tono nervioso, a punto de llorar – Nhy... es mamá.

La joven se levantó de golpe de la cama, tomándole la mano a su hermana. La observó a los ojos los cuales ya habían soltado unas cuantas lágrimas.

- No... no... ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No lo sé... sólo bajé a la cocina y... y estaba tirada en el piso... había sangre, Nhy... no... No sé qué sucedió – la mujer se tapó el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Nhy solo pudo abrazarla, pero ella también se encontraba nerviosa. De pronto, sin quererlo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Se la secó rápidamente e hizo que su hermana la mirara.

- ¿Está bien, no? ¿Está bien?

- Los doctores no me han avisado de nada, sólo que estará en observación por unos días, semanas, tal vez meses.

Nhy la observó otra vez y luego, en un momento desesperado, comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación mientras su hermana lloraba sentada ahora en la cama. No podía creerlo, su madre siempre se encontró bien. Sólo a veces la notaba intranquila o extraña, pero pensaba que eran las pastillas que tomaba para la depresión. El trabajo en la casa y en el Ministerio ya era mucho acumulado.

- ¿Está en San Mungo?

- No... La llevamos ahí pero dijeron que no tenían nada para saber lo que tenía. Era algo poco común en el mundo de los Magos.

Nhy comenzó a caminar más deprisa, respirando entrecortadamente, pensando en cómo estaría su madre. Y su padre.

- ¿Y papá?

- Está con ella, siempre lo ha estado y lo estará. Sólo hay que esperar hasta saber los resultados y si se puede combatir.

- ¿Si se puede combatir? Ni que fuera cáncer, Liz, no digas cosas que no lo son.

- Yo no dije nada sobre el cáncer, sólo digo que... puede ser algo en lo que debamos ver cómo terminar con eso. No será nada grave, Nhy.

Nhy observó a su hermana. En los años que habían pasado había crecido tanto, como de físico y de corazón. Era tan diferente ahora teniendo 21 años. Se llamaba Elizabeth y tenían una buena relación, eran grandes hermanas como también amigas, y aunque pelearan a veces, siempre solucionaban todos los problemas. Era un poco más rellena que Nhy, su cabello era color castaño claro y sus ojos eran azules enteros. Físicamente no se parecían en nada pero les gustaba así.

- Todo saldrá bien, hermana, todo... – le repitió un poco más tranquila – sólo hay que... esperar a que no sea... nada grave, ¿Si?

Nhy le asintió en silencio, tratando de sonreírle para darle confianza y reconfortarla pero no podía, no en esa situación. Su madre era demasiado unida a las dos y siempre temían que algo grave le pasara. Pero como decía Liz, tendrían que esperar.

oOoOo

- Derek – El joven, al oír la voz, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a esa bella joven. Era Brenda e iba vestida muy bonita. Traía unos jeans azul oscuros, una camisa con los dos primeros botones abiertos y las mangas arrimadas de color azul claro. Una cartera muy linda en su brazo izquierdo y una sonrisa hermosa.

Derek le sonrió contento y se levantó para saludarla besándole la mano. Cogió una silla y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara. Brenda, muy asombrada por la caballerosidad del chico, se sentó quedando muy cómoda frente a él.

- Pensé que no vendrías

- Lo siento – Brenda se sonrojó levemente – es que mi despertador no funcionó – Derek soltó una risa que a Brenda le pareció encantadora y la miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

- No gracias, estoy bien

- Y bueno, ¿Qué haremos ahora Brenda?

- Llámame Bren – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Derek asintió.

- Bren... – los dos rieron calladamente y se miraron otra vez.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar?

- Como gustes – Derek le sonrió tomándola de la mano para que se levantara, luego soltándosela, y juntos fueron a caminar.

- Derek ¿Tú fuiste a Howgarts?

- Sí, fui seleccionado en la casa Ravenclaw. La verdad es que soy bastante inteligente – dijo con un tono airado en broma. Brenda rió levemente – Y tú ¿En qué casa estás?

- En Hufelpuff – dijo con una sonrisa poco visible. Derek sonrió ampliamente. Casi todos sus mejores amigos provenían de esa casa.

- ¿Conoces a un tal Dan Rufio?

- Sí – contestó mirándolo asombrada – es uno de mis compañeros más estudiosos, y es muy simpático.

- Vaya, ¿y por qué no nos presentó antes? Si es mi hermanastro – Derek la miró extrañado. Brenda se quedó muda, no sabía que sería su hermanastro, ni siquiera su amigo.

- ¿Tu hermanastro? Vaya...

- Sí. Mis padres al separase decidieron que podían verse con otras personas entonces mi padre se casó con la madre viuda de Dan – dijo Derek calmadamente sin darle demasiada importancia – Es un buen chico

- Sí... muy bueno.

- Ya, ya, que ahora no estamos pendientes de él – Brenda sonrió al notar el tono de celos en la voz del chico. O eso creyó oír - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Tomar helados? ¿Ir al parque? ¿A ver una película? Yo invito.

Brenda le sonrió tan tranquila y agradecida. Asintió en silencio mirándolo.

- Me gustaría ir al parque – dijo mostrando todos sus dientes en una reluciente sonrisa. Derek quedó maravillado pero sin demostrarlo la tomó de la mano para luego llevársela a un lugar secreto en el parque que solo él conocía, queriendo pasar un momento maravilloso junto a ella.

oOoOo

"_Querida Lily:_

_Necesito de tu ayuda, amiga. Ha ocurrido un gran problema, y necesito tu apoyo. ¿Podrías venir a verme lo antes posible? Por favor. _

_Con cariño_

_Nhy"_

Lily releyó unas cinco veces la carta, imaginándose qué sería lo que le podría estar pasando a su mejor amiga. No debía ser nada bueno.

Cogió un pergamino y una pluma para luego escribirle una respuesta a su amiga. Le dio la carta a su lechuza y ésta, apuradamente, voló por los cielos hasta la casa de Nhy.

"_Ahí estaré"_

Lily buscó su chaqueta y su cartera para luego avisarles a sus padres que saldría, que era urgente y que no la esperaran. Cogió un taxi y llegó a la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

Presionó su dedo contra el botón del timbre, pudo escuchar el sonido dentro de la casa. Hubo un silencio profundo, tocó de nuevo el botón para luego ser recibida por su amiga. Se veía triste, tenía la cara un tanto roja y los ojos un poco hinchados. Lily notó que estuvo llorando.

- Nhy...

- Lily – dijo su amiga entrecortadamente – gracias por venir.

Lily entró a la casa seguida de su amiga. Nhy cerró la puerta y se quedaron mirando. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que eran como hermanas, y hasta podían leerse los pensamientos, saber cómo estaba una con solo mirarla a los ojos o por su tono de voz.

La pelirroja se acercó a su amiga, y en un intento de ayudarla, la abrazó. Ese abrazo significó tanto para Nhy, saber que tenía el apoyo de alguien tan especial para ella como Lily. De pronto comenzó a llorar, en el hombro de su amiga mientras que ésta la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte repitiéndole palabras de consuelo al oído que eran ahogadas por el llanto de la joven.

- No llores, Nhy, yo estoy aquí ahora. No llores, amiga.

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado pero parecía que había pasado ya cerca de una hora, y ellas seguían en el corredor abrazadas.

Nhy se separó de su amiga y con los ojos llorosos la miró. Lily tenía un gesto de preocupación pero también de no entender nada. Nhy, disculpándose, le explicó la situación a su amiga, haciéndola subir a su habitación.

- Lily... es mi madre. Hoy, Liz, la encontró desmayada en la cocina, había sangre y... y... con mi padre la llevaron a San Mungo pero no... No sabían qué tenía – la voz de Nhy comenzó a apagarse. Lily apoyó su mano sobre la de Nhy, dándole a entender de que si no quería seguir, que no siguiera, pero Nhy quería desahogarse. Mirándola directo a los ojos siguió hablando – Entones la llevaron... a un hospital Muggle, y ahí ha estado desde entonces. Yo no he sabido nada de ella, ni tampoco de mi padre

Lily apretó la mano de su amiga suavemente, dándole apoyo. Nhy le sonrió agradecida pero no podía contener el llanto.

- No llores Nhy, todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué tal si nada sale bien? ¿Qué haré, Lily? – La pelirroja la miró con ternura y un poco de pena.

- Yo estaré junto a ti, Nhy, cuando lo necesites y ahora nada saldrá mal. Tu madre estará bien, no te debes preocupar.

- No lo sé, Lily, tengo miedo... mucho miedo – Nhy se tapó su rostro con sus manos ahogando un suspiro. Lily se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla, tratando de tranquilizarla.

_- Si piensas en negativo..._

- _... nada se logrará _– Nhy sonrió y observó a su amiga. Lily le sonrió cariñosamente, acariciando su frente. Nhy nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien. Tan protegida.

- Deberías dormir ahora, Nhy. Quédate tranquila que yo estaré a tu lado, no me iré de aquí por nada del mundo.

- Gracias Lily... por todo

- ¿Para qué son las mejores amigas? Ya, anda, metete a la cama.

Nhy le sonrió y soltando un leve suspiro se dirigió a la cama y se adentró en ella. Lily se sentó cerca de ella en un sillón no tan cómodo.

- Si quieres puedo compartir la cama, no muerdo – le dijo Nhy divertida notando el rostro de su amiga al haberse sentado en el sillón – le dije a mamá que no lo comprara... es incómodo – Nhy cambió su sonrisa a una de tristeza y sin quererlo soltó una pequeña lágrima. Lily se apresuró a acostarse al lado de su amiga, quedando las dos frente a frente.

- Ahora duérmete. Yo estoy aquí... estoy aquí, Nhy... - La joven, cansada, cerró los ojos y repitiendo unas palabras calló, después de unos minutos, tranquilamente dormida.

- Lo sé, Lily, lo sé...

oOoOo

- ¿Puedo ya mirar? – preguntó la joven divertida. Venía caminando con los ojos tapados por las manos, cálidas, de Derek, quien la había guiado por el parque hasta un escondite rodeado de árboles y flores. Muy hermoso y muy espacioso.

- Ahora sí – Derek le destapó los ojos lentamente mientras que Brenda se acostumbraba ahora a la luz del sol, que entraba entremedio de todas las hojas de los árboles y plantas del lugar.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó el joven ansioso.

- ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! – Exclamó la joven maravillada caminando por todo el lugar – Derek, es... es hermoso.

- Sí... hermoso – Derek observó con ternura a la joven quien estaba girando sobre si misma observando todo a su alrededor. Parecía una niña de 7 años en un parque de diversiones ansiosa por subirse a un juego.

Brenda estaba encantada. Le encantaba la naturaleza y ese lugar la impresionaba demasiado. Se quedó quieta observando el cielo que casi ni se veía por los matorrales y las grandes paredes de árboles y plantas que los encerraban.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabías de éste lugar?

- Desde hace años. Cuando era chico venía con mi madre y siempre jugaba por estos lados. Me encanta este lugar.

Brenda dejó de observar el cielo y plantó su mirada en el joven el cual ahora estaba un poco más cerca de ella observando todo con una ternura inmensa.

- Nunca había estado en un lugar tan hermoso como éste.

- No es tan hermoso como tú

Brenda miró al chico a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con una particularidad no antes vista. Le sonrió encantada mientras que él se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Estando ya casi pegado a ella, le tomó la mano suavemente, haciendo temblar a la joven. Le sonrió tranquilo y la miró a los ojos, como buscando profundamente algo en ellos.

- Eres tan hermosa Brenda. Eres tan especial, y encantadora que me siento en las nubes estando junto a ti. Cómo ahora, siento que vuelo, y que si sigo así llegaré a tocar el cielo – Brenda se estremeció al oír las palabras del chico. No podía creerlo – Eres hermosa y no me gustaría perder la oportunidad de estar a tu lado como ahora, más adelante y al no haber aprovechado cada instante estando junto a ti.

- Derek, yo...

- No tienes que decir nada – Brenda corrió su vista de los ojos marrones del joven y la plantó en el suelo.

- Si, si debo – El joven le tomó la barbilla para que quedaran mirándose – Esas han sido las palabras más lindas que alguien me haya dicho. Derek, tú eres el chico con el cual me he sentido más a gusto en todos estos años. Eres un chico increíble con un pasado e historia que me encantaría conocer. Me encantaría pasar el mayor tiempo a tu lado, y espero poder tocar el cielo algún día.

Derek sonrió, complacido de que esa bella joven sintiera lo mismo por él.

- ¿Estás segura de que vamos bien? ¿No iremos muy rápido? – Brenda lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y tranquilamente asintió con la cabeza. Por un momento Derek se maldijo por haberle dicho tales palabras.

- Sí, Derek, pero ir rápido está bien. Quiero sentirme volar todos los días, estando a tu lado. Pero vamos muy rápido. Aunque... ¿No necesitamos velocidad para llegar antes al cielo? – Derek quedó asombrado por las palabras de la chica, y sin poder aguantarlo más, acercó su rostro al de Brenda. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica, pero se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros. Sus miradas se encontraron, sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a florecer. Brenda ahora le dirigió una mirada de dulzura y completó la distancia que les faltaba para rozar sus labios, para luego juntarlos quedando satisfechos en un cariñoso y suave beso.

Brenda tomó la cara del joven con una mano y Derek le acarició lentamente la espalda. Era un beso pausado pero los dos se sentían en las nubes. Luego de unos segundos, cuando el aire ya era necesario se separaron quedando todavía abrazados.

- Vaya...

- ¿Qué? – dijo Brenda divertida.

- Ahora sí que he tocado el cielo, Bren.

La chica sonrió con ternura y, acercando otra vez su rostro al del chico, tuvieron su segundo beso ahora más confiados y con más pasión que antes.

Se separaron más lento, queriendo que el momento no se acabara nunca y durara todavía más, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Derek tomó la mano de la joven y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Nunca pensaron llegar a tal punto en que ahora eran solo una persona. Contentos recorrieron el camino de vuelta al parque, felices de haber pasado un maravilloso momento, juntos.

oOoOo

- ¿Mamá...?

Nhy entró a una habitación muy espaciosa iluminada. Por un momento creyó que se encontraba en el cielo. Cerca de unos ventanales había una cama ocupada por un cuerpo inerte. Respiraba pausadamente, tomándose su tiempo. Nhy se acercó a la cama, temblorosa al saber que ese cuerpo era su madre. Su tutora por más de 10 años, su ejemplo a seguir por toda su vida, y ahora estaba ahí, inmóvil, sin ahora abrazarla al haberla visto llegar. Sólo ahí, recostada, tan débil, tan... tan delicada.

Nhy acercó su mano cálida al rostro de su madre, que no mostraba ninguna expresión por el momento. Tocó su mejilla la cual estaba un poco helada, tenía miedo de despertarla, aunque fuera lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. Acercó sus labios a su frente y, cariñosamente, le dio un cálido beso.

- Sueña, mamá, sueña. Estaremos aquí para cuando despiertes – Nhy soltó unas cuántas lágrimas antes de hacerle cariño por última vez al rostro de su madre, y dejarla en los brazos de, esperaba, un lindo sueño.

Salió del hospital pensando en qué podría hacer en ese momento, si sólo llorar o calmarse un poco caminando un tiempo. Pero su hermana y su padre ¿Cómo estarían? Su hermana no había querido acompañarla al hospital. No podía ver a su madre en ese estado y ahora Nhy pensaba que debería haber pensado lo mismo.

No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había caminado pero había llegado a un lugar que ni conocía. Había poca gente, sólo dos parejas y un señor sentado en una banca junto a unas palomas que revoloteaban a su lado y él sin inmutarse.

De pronto sintió unos pasos de lejos, como si alguien estuviera tan apresurado y anduviera corriendo como loco. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados moviéndose en el mismo lugar tratando de conseguir de donde provenía el sonido y de pronto las palomas que estaban cerca del señor volaron lejos y unas dos figuras pasaron velozmente cerca del cuerpo tan relajado sobre la banca. Nhy pudo distinguir que detrás de las siluetas, que ya llevaban pasos de delantera, venía corriendo un señor con dificultad tratando de pillar a los que escapaban.

De pronto sintió que alguien la había golpeado y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por que un brazo pudo sostenerla antes de tocar el suelo.

Escuchó de lejos unas risas y pisadas que se hacían menos oíbles.

Tenía los ojos cerrados por el impacto que le causó pero, ya de la tanta curiosidad que la llenaba por querer saber quién había sido su salvador, los abrió lentamente encontrándose con una mirada dorada y una sonrisa divertida. Se sonrojó levemente incorporándose para quedar de pie.

- Gracias – dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa.

- De nada, disculpa a James y a Sirius, son unos niños – dijo el chico.

- Así que eran James y Sirius. Uhm... pues claro si siempre andan todos juntos – dijo Nhy con una sonrisa.

- Sí, bueno, noticia vieja. ¿Y qué hacías por estos lados? – Preguntó el joven con una mirada preocupada. Nhy sonrió débilmente.

- Venía... venía de... – Nhy pensó en decirle que provenía del Hospital, además el joven era su amigo pero luego habría muchas preguntas que no quería responder – Nada, Remus, sólo venía de un café ¿Y Uds.? ¿No que siempre visitan el Callejón Diagon?

Remus le indicó que guardara silencio, Nhy se sonrojó un poco tapándose la boca como si hubiera dicho alguna vulgaridad.

- Recuerda que hay muggles cerca – le dijo el joven. Nhy asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. De pronto notó una música proveniente de algún lugar secreto. Remus la miró como esperando a que hiciera algo, cosa que Nhy no le entendía - ¿No vas a contestar? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro... qué tonta soy – dijo nerviosa abriendo su bolso y cogiendo un teléfono ni tan grande ni tan chico, eran la nueva moda.

- ¿_Aló? Nhy... soy Aubert._

_- _Hola ¿Cómo estás?

- _Bien, ¿Y tú? Te noto cansada._

- Sí, bueno, he estado haciendo varias cosas – Nhy observó a Remus quien estaba observando para otro lado haciéndose el indiferente pero tratando de escuchar lo que pudiera de la conversación – Y ¿Qué cuentas?

_- Oh, nada, es sólo que estaba esperando a alguien que todavía no llega para nuestra cita del sábado... ya que... hoy es sábado _– Nhy se golpeó la frente con su mano libre y se sonrojó dramáticamente.

- Lo lamento TANTO, enserio – dijo recalcando la palabra "tanto". Aubert rió unos segundos calmadamente, mientras que Remus no estaba tan calmado.

- No te preocupes, ¿Te espero? – Nhy se puso pálida, no quería ver al chico que en verdad le atraía en los momentos en los cuales su madre estaba mala por lo que tenía que cancelar.

- No, lo lamento Aubert, pero no estoy en mis mejores días – Nhy se dio la vuelta tratando de que Remus no la escuchara – Pero agradecería que me volvieras a invitar a salir otro día – Dijo con una sonrisa que Aubert no pudo ver.

- Claro, Nhy... otro día será – Nhy notó el tono defraudado de Aubert, y sin dejar de sentirse mal, se despidió de él.

Remus observaba todo con cautela sin perderse ningún detalle. ¿Nhy no estaba en sus mejores días? No sabía lo que le sucedía pero debía ser algo no tan bueno.

- Lo siento Remus – Dijo Nhy luego de guardar su teléfono y quedar mirando a Remus de nuevo.

- No te preocupes... ningún problema – Remus le sonrió con ternura, cosa que tranquilizó a Nhy. Ella sonrió agradecida.

- Bueno, debo irme. Fue un gusto verte Remus, y gracias... por salvarme la vida – Remus rió divertido sin dejar de observar la bella sonrisa que Nhy traía en su rostro.

- Fue un gusto... creo que nos veremos en tiempos de colegio – dijo el joven estrechándole la mano, la cual Nhy aceptó con gusto - Si no, otro día tal ves... si nos encontramos accidentalmente cómo hoy – Remus le sonrió coqueto mientras que Nhy rodaba los ojos.

- No lo creo – dijo riéndose – Bueno... nos veremos, adiós.

- Adiós... – Remus observó cómo la silueta de la joven que, sin haberlo querido ni previsto, le robaba el sueño cada noche. Y como cada noche, como ésa ves... se alejaba de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Dos chicos se encontraban dentro de un bar rodeados de lindas mujeres, mientras que una venía corriendo en dirección a uno de los chicos.

¡JAAAAAAAMEEEES! – Gritó una joven vestida seductivamente mientras le gritaba a un chico muy guapo rodeado de muchas mujeres junto a sus amigos. La chica tenía cabello rubio platinado y un cuerpo que despertaba las hormonas de más de 10 tipos.

James al verla sonrió coquetamente con su típica sonrisa, que hizo a la joven suspirar. Las demás chicas, que no eran tan bellas como la rubia, gruñeron enojadas y decidieron a dedicarse más al amigo de James; Sirius. Éste no podía estar más feliz y excitado.

- ¿Qué tal, Missy? – Preguntó James a la chica, tomándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. La chica comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa del chico seductivamente mientras suspiraba.

- Nada... sólo que me he sentido bastante sola... tan sola – dijo con voz suave y pausada cosa que excitó a James.

- Pues, si quieres... yo te puedo hacer compañía – James le sonrió coquetamente mientras que la chica meneaba sus caderas y sonreía seductivamente.

- Me encantaría, pero antes... me gustaría bailar con un chico realmente guapo y sexy... ¿Sabes si alguien así quiere?

James sonrió, le tomó la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile donde los dos jóvenes bailaron sensualmente al compás de la música.

Mientras tanto, una pareja estaba sentada en unos cómodos sillones, mimándose y besándose.

- Derek... ¡DEREK! – Le decía la joven al chico quien le besaba el cuello.

El chico la observó unos momentos en los que la chica decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, sólo como ella sabía hacerlo, y lo hacía bien.

- ¿Le gustaría bailar, bella Dama? – Dijo Derek al terminar de besarse. Brenda sonrió divertida y haciendo una reverencia como la que Derek le hizo, aceptó.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile riendo. Se tomaron de las manos y bailaron al compás de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Sabías que bailas sensacional?

- Claro que sí... –Brenda rió – pero no tanto como tú, Bren - Brenda sonrió al elogio del chico y lo calló con un cálido beso.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es _Brendamina_ – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas que Brenda reconoció enseguida. Separándose de Derek, quien la miraba preocupado, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con Sirius Black; su mayor enemigo – No creí que fueras a conseguir a alguien, si eres tan marimacha. Oh, pero ahora te ves... – Black la observó de arriba abajo – muy sexy.

- Oye, amigo, ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo Derek, colocándose frente a Brenda para protegerla, un tanto molesto por que hablaran así de SU chica.

- No, Derek, déjamelo a mí – Dijo Brenda tranquilamente. Iba a saltar encima del chico para darle su merecido pero Derek alcanzó a frenarla cogiéndola de los brazos - ¿Pero qué tienes? Déjame darle su merecido, ¡SUÉLTAME! – Sirius se reía y dirigiéndole una mirada considerada a Brenda se dirigió de vuelta donde estaban las demás chicas esperándolos.

- Brenda, tranquilízate – Brenda lo miró con furia y, con brusquedad, se soltó de entre sus brazos. Derek la miró con ternura y preocupación, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero ésta se separó de él otra vez.

- No me toques, Derek.

- Bueno, y que yo trataba de ayudarte. No deberías ser así conmigo Brenda, yo soy el que necesita una explicación – le dijo molesto, cosa que Brenda notó.

- Lo lamento, Derek, enserio. Pero es que ése Black... me hiere todo lo que me dice.

- Pues no deberías hacerle caso. Él no es nadie para hablarte de ésa forma – Derek se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura. Brenda, de pronto, se sintió mal por haberse dirigido así al chico. Lo miró con pena pero al ver una calidez enorme en los ojos del joven, suspiró aliviada – No te preocupes, Bren, no pasa nada. Te quiero demasiado y eso no cambiará.

Brenda se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la declaración del joven. Lo miró asombrada y pudo notar cuando el chico cambió su semblante cálido por uno nervioso.

- ¿Tú... tú... me quieres? – Preguntó Brenda sin dejar de sentirse feliz.

Derek comenzó a balbucear por todo el nervio que sentía por haberle dicho eso pero él sabía que era la verdad.

- Sí, demasiado. Nunca me he sentido igual con alguna otra chica antes y de tan pocos días que nos conocemos, he encontrado sentimientos en mí que nunca había experimentado y bueno... – Brenda le colocó un dedo sobre su boca y sonriendo le dijo:

- Eres tan cursi – Los dos sonrieron – Y lo mismo me ha ocurrido a mí. Yo... yo... también te quiero, Derek – El joven sonrió con felicidad y la abrazó con más fuerza levantándola en el aire mientras Brenda se reía divertida.

- Brenda... – dijo Derek dejándola en tierra otra vez - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – Brenda, sorprendida por no haberse sorprendido por la propuesta, asintió sonriente. Derek, sin poder aguantar más las ganas, la besó como nunca antes la había besado.

oOoOo

- ¡Lily! Tú... estúpida babosa – dijo Petunia, entrando a la habitación de su hermana, muy enojada. Lily se asustó por la brusca entrada y se levantó de su cama - ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? Sabes que no me gustan las arañas.

Lily comenzó a reírse al recordar la broma que le tenía preparada a su hermana. Petunia la observó con más enojo, cosa que hizo a Lily buscar su varita y amenazarla.

- Si me vuelves a molestar, Petunia, creo que no te gustaría tener una cola de cerdo, ¿No?

- ¡No te atreverías! – Lily levantó su varita indicando a Petunia, la cual se asustó enseguida y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

Lily ahora sonreía pero seguía sintiéndose triste por la relación que llevaba con su hermana. No le gustaba en absoluto. De pronto tocaron su puerta, y la cabeza de su madre sobresalió.

- Hija, ¿Estás bien? Vi a Petunia un poco... enojada y presentí que habían peleado – le dijo con ternura mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

- Mamá... me molesta demasiado que ya no seamos... las hermanas que éramos antes. Ahora sólo peleamos, y ella me desprecia.

- Nada que ver hija... Petunia no te desprecia.

- ¡Oh, vamos mamá! Se nota, y tú lo sabes – Lily se levantó de la cama y apuntó a su madre con el dedo acusadoramente. Su madre sonrió nerviosa y tomándola de la mano para hacerla sentarse junto a ella la miró profundamente.

- Hija, ella está solo molesta por todo lo que ha pasado de los magos y la magia y...

- ¡PERO SI YA HAN PASADO 6 AÑOS! – Gritó Lily molesta.

- Lilian Evans, no me grites de esa forma. Y deberías saber que se toma mucho tiempo para aceptar algo como eso, aunque tu padre y yo lo hayamos hecho antes... ella sólo necesita... reflexionar con los años – le dijo su madre decidida. Lily soltó un bufido y se sentó con los brazos cruzados mirando al suelo – Hija... no te preocupes, ella cambiará de opinión, y ni notarás el cambio cuando estén de nuevo como las hermanas que siempre han sido y deben ser.

Lily soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, sin dejar de mirar sus pies.

- ¿Y si no cambia de opinión, mamá? ¿Y si seguiremos así de igual por siempre? No sé qué haré... – Su madre la miró con pena pero a la ves con una ternura inmensa y la abrazó.

- Todo va a estar bien, amor, todo.

- Cariño, ¿Sabes dónde dejé el martillo...? – dijo una voz fuera de la habitación. Entró un señor alto y canoso por la puerta y se quedó pasmado al verlas ahí - ¡Oh, disculpen!

- No te preocupes, cariño.

- Sí, papá, estamos bien.

- Eh... bueno, eso me alegra – dijo mostrando su gran sonrisa - ¿Saben dónde dejé el martillo? – Lily y su madre rieron.

- Si, amor, yo sé... vamos – La madre de Lily se levantó de la cama y guiñándole un ojo a su hija, salió por la puerta seguida de su esposo.

Lily suspiró, todo el tema con Petunia le estresaba, y más, le entristecía. Pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era Nhy. No había sabido nada más de ella desde que la vio en su casa. Decidió llamarla para saber cómo se encontraba.

Salió de la habitación en busca de un teléfono. Lo cogió y marcó el número de su celular.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Nhy?

- No, no se encuentra, llámela en unas horas más.

- Está bien... gracias – Lily colgó sintiéndose preocupada. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidió salir a tomar algo, o a solo caminar.

Al bajar al primer piso escuchó una conversación de sus padres. Cuidadosamente, sin ser vista, se acercó más para oír mejor.

- Pero Donald, ¿Qué haremos con las niñas? No quiero que sepan de mi situación... – el señor le cogió la mano cariñosamente.

- Corinne, no te preocupes. No se los diremos todavía, cuando te mejores. Aunque ya están grandes.

- Pero, cariño, no sabemos si pueda combatir la enfermedad, me haré todos los exámenes pero y si ¿No se puede combatir? – la señora comenzó a llorar, tranquila. Tiritaba de miedo con la mano junto a la de su esposo.

El hombre la miraba con pena. No le gustaba ver a su esposa en esa forma. Pero tenía razón. ¿Qué harían si no podían contra la enfermedad que tenía a su esposa en tal mal estado?

Lily, escondida, no pudo contener las ganas de llorar. Su madre estaba mal, y las palabras "¿Y si no se puede combatir?" le quedaron rondando en la cabeza. Se acordó de Nhy, ella estaba en una situación parecida. Debía ir a buscarla pero no se encontraba en la casa.

Calladamente salió por la puerta principal con la última imagen de sus dos padres abrazados llorando.

Caminó por el largo camino, con el frío viento rozando sus mejillas y adentrándose por sus piernas y brazos. Llegó a un lugar un tanto oscuro. Había varias personas... raras, no podían ser muggles, pensó Lily.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso, y cada vez había más gente. Todos vestidos de negro. No conocía el lugar donde se encontraba y tenía bastante miedo. "Por favor, ¡que alguien me ayude! Un ángel, alguien" se dijo mirando al cielo, provocando que chocara con una persona de negro, más alta que ella.

- Ten cuidado, idiota – Dijo la figura con un tono de voz masculino. Lily se dio cuenta de quién era y no podía tener más miedo – Pero si es Lilian Evans... la sangre-sucia. Vaya, Severus tenía razón – dijo el joven más para él – Estás... hermosa – dijo pícaramente.

- Déjame, Malfoy – Lucius Malfoy. Hijo de grandes magos reconocidos más por la magia oscura. Era un chico alto con el cabello color rubio platinado. Su cara era larga y puntiaguda y sus ojos inspiraban maldad y grandeza.

No se llevaba tan bien con Lily, ni con sus amigas. Pero siempre se juntaba con Severus Snape y compañía.

- ¿Por qué habría de dejar a una chica tan bella como tu caminar sola por estos lugares? – sonrió airadamente mientras que se acercaba más a la chica. Ésta se alejaba de él todo lo que podía. De pronto, con todo el miedo y la adrenalina, comenzó a correr y a correr. Escuchaba los pasos, detrás de ella, de Lucius y cada vez corría más. Hasta que dobló en una calle y lo único que se encontró fue con un callejón húmedo y oscuro sin salida. Se dio la vuelta respirando entrecortadamente y vio la cara de maldad de Lucius. Sintió escalofríos y mucho miedo.

- No me temas, Evans, no te haré... tanto daño – dijo sonriente

- No me toques, Malfoy, lo digo enserio – Lily se sorprendió al haber dicho eso con todo el miedo que tenía. Pero no iba a caer tan rápido ante Malfoy, tenía que mostrarse segura.

- Y se puede saber ¿Qué me harás? No creo que andes con tu varita en la mano... – el joven soltó una risa estruendosa y se acercó más a la joven. Lily caminó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con la fría pared de cemento. Malfoy sonrió nuevamente y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la joven - ¿Me tienes miedo, Evans?

- ¡Nunca! – Lily le grito en toda su cara y le escupió. Malfoy se alejó un poco de ella, ahora enojado.

- ¡¡Serás sangre-sucia! - Le agarró las dos muñecas para que no se fuera y la quedó mirando - Me he sentido muy solo en estos días, ¿Sabes? – Lily entró en pánico – Narcisa no ha llegado de su ida a París y bueno... éstas han sido noches muy solitarias para mí...

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, cuidadosamente. Lily soltó una lágrima.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó temblorosa.

- Pues... Sólo divertirme – Malfoy sonrió – Creo que tú también has estado un poco solitaria, ¿No, Evans? Pues... hoy es tu noche de suerte.

Malfoy comenzó a acariciarle el muslo mientras le besaba el cuello. Lily sentía demasiado miedo y sin saber qué hacer, gritó lo más que pudo.

- ¡¡SOCORRO! ¡¡AYÚDENME! – Malfoy la golpeó y le tapó la boca. Lily ahora lloraba sin parar.

- Te vas a callar, Evans, o si no, no nos podremos divertir.

Ahora le besaba descontroladamente y comenzó a subirle la falda que Lily llevaba puesta. La chica no sabía que hacer. No podía gritar ni moverse. (N/a: Malfoy tenía 4 manos :S) Pidió a que alguien viniera por casualidad y los encontrara.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos cerca de la calle, mientras que Malfoy le tocaba las piernas. Lily lloró al escuchar que los pasos siguieron de largo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se rindió. Pero justo en ese momento escuchó las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado.

- ¡Por aquí, amigos! Escuché gritos y... no sé, veamos – dijo un joven. Lily distinguió en seguida esa voz.

Malfoy se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Eran los Merodeadores... bueno, tres de ellos. Soltó a Lily la cuál cayó al suelo llorando, ahora de tanta felicidad que tenía.

- Malfoy... debí imaginarlo – dijo Sirius Black.

- ¿Asustando a las jóvenes, Lucius? – dijo un tanto en broma y un tanto enojado, James Potter

- Remus... – dijo Lily como pudo. Remus Observó al lugar donde se encontraba que casi no se podía ver nada, y más si es que estaba Malfoy delante. Remus reconoció la voz, sorprendido.

- ¿Lily? – dijo preocupado, acercándose a la chica mientras que Malfoy se corría hacia su izquierda.

- ¡¿EVANS! – Dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo – ¡Serás imbécil! – dijo James saltando sobre Malfoy y comenzando a golpearlo, pero Malfoy no se quedó atrás y le devolvió unos cuántos golpes.

- Lily, ¿Estás bien? – Le dijo Remus acariciándole la mejilla. La chica sonrió aliviada llorando, y negó con la cabeza.

- No, Remus... pero gracias por haber venido. Qué hubiera hecho sin Uds.

Remus sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse. Lily se arregló la falda y se limpió las lágrimas, y desesperadamente, abrazó a Remus.

- Oh, Remus, ¡Qué susto tenía! – Remus la abrazó fuerte y le dijo unas cuántas cosas al oído.

- Ya, amigo, creo que lo dejaste inconsciente – Dijo Sirius sonriente. James dejó de golpearle al cuerpo ahora en el suelo de Malfoy y se limpió el labio, que ahora tenía roto.

- Evans... – dijo James respirando entrecortadamente. Lily se separó de Remus y quedó de frente con James.

- Gra-gracias Potter – dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo, y sin haberlo previsto, sin haberlo imaginado, lo besó.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"

Lily se levantó sudando, respirando entrecortadamente. Se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, y ya estaba amaneciendo. Su despertador a su lado sonaba estruendosamente, el cual apagó con su mano.

Todo había sido un sueño. ¿Todo? De pronto tocaron su puerta y con un "pase" casi ni audible, entró su madre.

- Hola, hija ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- bien, mama, pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Pues... – Su madre se notaba preocupada – Te desmayaste en el recibidor – Lily se sorprendió – Y, bueno, venía para hablar contigo sobre... la conversación entre tu padre y yo, de la que creo que escuchaste algo.

Lily bajó su mirada apenada y nerviosa lo soltó todo.

- Aymamálolamentomucho,enserio,noqueríaescucharperoestabajustoahí

Ybueno,escuchéqueteníasunrpoblemaquetalvesnopodríassuperaryyyestoypreocupadamamá... ¿Estásbien?

Lily la miró con pena mientras que su madre la miraba con cara de no haber entendido absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Que... se que tienes un problema y que tal ves no lo puedas combatir, y bueno... eso ¡Enserio lo lamento demasiado!

- Ay, hija, sí... no te preocupes, además lo tendrías que haber sabido de todas formas tarde o temprano. Además todavía no me hago los exámenes para saber qué es lo que tengo y... no te preocupes, todo saldrá de maravilla... - Lily le sonrió como pudo, su madre le besó la frente y salió de la habitación.

oOoOo

- ¡¡Teddy! ¡¡Serás imbécil! – gritó una joven desde las escaleras. Abajo, en la cocina se escuchó una risa de un joven.

- Hijo, ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó su madre acusadoramente al chico que se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

- ¿Yo? Nada – dijo inocentemente. Su madre le miró reprochablemente para luego salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. Ahí se encontraba Brenda con un terrible color celeste chillón en su cabello.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que me hizo! Sólo porque se cree tan inteligente – dijo con voz sarcástica de niña pequeña. Su hermano dejó de reírse. Se dirigió donde estaba su madre, que intentaba por todos los medios de no soltar grandes carcajadas, y observó a su hermana.

- Discúlpame, pero voy en la casa de los Inteligentes en el Colegio.

- La de los pajarracos ¿No querrás decir?

- Por lo menos no voy en la de los animales apestosos - le gritó el joven.

Brenda bufó enojada y descendió unos cuántos escalones hasta quedar a una altura un poco mayor que su hermano, el cual era bien alto.

- Eres un sopenco.

- Tú una estúpida

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡NERD!

- ¡PORRA!

- Ya, ya, chicos, ¡BASTA! – Gritó la madre tratando de acabar una gran pelea entre sus hijos los cuales se miraban con más desprecio – Hijo, discúlpate con tu hermana – El joven esbozó una mueca indescriptible cogiéndole a su madre del brazo y con una sonrisa un tanto falsa le dijo en un tono inocente.

- Lo haría madre, si tan solo tuviera yo la culpa... – dijo luego observando a su hermana quien antes había estado sonriendo, ahora tenía el rostro bañado en furia.

- ¿Cómo que no has tenido la culpa? ¡Mira mi cabello, mocoso!

- No te hubiera pasado si es que no me hubieras irrespetado de un principio – dijo el joven con un tono bastante inteligente, sonriéndole.

La chica volvió a bufar. Miró a su madre quien no sabía qué decir ni hacer. La señora la miró, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su hijo.

- Y ¿Qué te hizo, Teddy? – El joven le miró enojado, tratando de no perder la paciencia con su madre.

- ¡Eso mismo! Saben que no me gusta que me digan Teddy, ni Ted. Me llamo Theodor – Ahora su hermana lo miraba sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Claro, te entiendo, es como si a mí me dijeran Banana... uhm, no, es peor lo tuyo... **Teddy – **dijo Brenda recalcando las últimas palabras. Su hermano se cruzó de brazos enojado sin mirar ni a su madre ni a su hermana.

- Ya, ya hijos, dejen de pelear alguna vez.

- Es imposible, madre, enserio. Si Teddy fuera más... digamos, amistoso.

Theodor estuvo a punto de saltar sobre su hermana si es que su madre no se lo hubiera impedido. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que otras veces y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy distinto.

- Hija, deja de molestarlo, enserio. Ahora... quiero que los dos hagan las paces. Dense la mano... – La señora estaba realmente enojada y miraba a sus hijos acusadoramente. Los dos estaban cruzados de brazos sin mirarse - ¿Me escucharon? ¡Ahora!

Theodor, cambiando su semblante serio por uno más... cariñoso, miró a su hermana y le sonrió de una forma muy peculiar.

- Bueno, hermanita. Sabes que te quiero y... ¿Para qué pelear? – le dijo estrechándole la mano. Brenda lo miró sorprendida y le sonrió extrañada. Le estrechó la mano un tanto preocupada.

- Bien, algo es algo – dijo la madre – Ahora si me disculpan, seguiré sirviendo el almuerzo – dijo un tanto molesta por haber sido interrumpida. Cuando se retiró hacia la cocina, Brenda miró acusadoramente a su hermano.

- Y a ti ¿Qué te picó?

- Nada, es sólo que... nada – le dijo maliciosamente.

- Aggr, está bien, pero por lo menos quítame esto de la cabeza

- No es "algo", es sólo tintura, y es muggle así que... no sé cuándo saldrá – Le dijo el joven caminando hacia el recibidor.

- ¿QUÉ? No, no puede ser posible.

- Ay, me atrapaste, soy un mentiroso – El chico comenzó a hacer muecas dramáticas y ha hacer como que moría.

- Oh, vamos... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- Pues, querida hermanita, me alegra haber llegado a ese tema – Theodor se sentó en un sillón frente a uno más grande. Su hermana le siguió sentándose frente a él – Desearía... que toda la mesada que nos mandan al colegio, sea para mí por, digamos, un mes.

- ¡¿QUÉ! ¡ESTÁS LOCO SI ESQUE PIENSAS QUE TE DARÉ MI MESADA! Y ADEMÁS POR UN MES, POR FAVOR, NESECITO SATISFACERME ¿SABÍAS?

- Hermanita, no hay por qué gritar. Así de simple... Vuelves a tener tu cabello normal otra vez y yo tu mesada.

- No, no, no, no y no... Yo puedo sola quitarme éste encantamiento. Pasé a 7mo año y tú a 4to – dijo airadamente.

- Pues, inténtalo todo lo que quieras pero... no lo lograrás. Voy en Ravenclaw, querida hermana, y tú en Gryffindor. Tal vez tú tengas las agallas pero yo el cerebro.

Brenda bufó molesta. Era verdad, su hermano era demasiado inteligente como para no haber asegurado el encantamiento.

- Está bien, pero sólo un mes ya que luego de seguro habrán bailes. Dumbledore ha estado muy sensible estos años – Los dos chicos sonrieron al recordar a su querido director. Era un señor, no tan viejo, muy cariñoso y atento con sus alumnos. Y ése colegio... Howgarts, era como otra casa para ellos. Además pasaban ahí la mayoría del año.

- Trato hecho – dijo el chico y por segunda ves se estrecharon de las manos. El joven invocó su varita y le quitó luego el color celeste chillón al cabello de su hermana. Ésta, más contenta, le sonrió por un momento el cual se esfumó al acordarse de que no tendría mesada por un mes.

Subió a regañadientes a su habitación dejando a un joven muy contento sentado en un sillón.

oOoOo

Nhy se encontraba acostada boca arriba en el suelo de su habitación. Era ya de noche y no había sabido nada más de su madre. Todo en la casa estaba cambiando. Su hermana ya casi ni le hablaba y su padre pasaba el día afuera, o con su madre o en un bar.

Lo único que quería era ver a alguien y divertirse sólo un día. Había intentado llamar a Aubert pero justo estaba trabajando y se encontraba sumamente ocupado.

La chica comenzó a jugar con sus pies los cuales estaban apoyados en el borde de la cama. Había pensado en llamar a Brenda pero sabía que estaría demasiado ocupada con Derek. En su cabeza apareció la imagen de Lily, no la había llamado, y es que tenía un presentimiento de que tenía que pasar tiempo con ella.

Se levantó del suelo, se ordenó la polera y los pantalones, y se dirigió al pasillo donde en una pequeña mesa, un tanto antigua, un teléfono descansaba. Pero, antes de que lo cogiera para marcar el número de su amiga y llamarla, comenzó a sonar. Extrañada, sin perder la paciencia de que cada segundo que pasaba perdía tiempo, contestó con ímpetu.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Aló? ¿Hablo con la casa de los Rae? – dijo una voz masculina. Nhy sintió un pellizco en su estómago al escuchar la voz, pero sin hacerle caso, siguió con la conversación.

- Sí, ¿Quién habla?

- Remus Lupin

- ¿Remus? - dijo Nhy extrañada.

- Eh... sí, Remus.

- No, no, Remus, soy yo, ¡Nhy!

- ¡Ah, Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien, ¿Y tú?

- Excelente. Pero bueno, llamaba para saber si te gustaría caminar ahora.

- ¿Contigo?

- No, con el gato... ¡Obvio que conmigo!

- Ehm... pues...

- No acepto un "no" por respuesta – dijo el joven seductoramente.

- Entonces sería genial. Recógeme a las... – Nhy observó el reloj viejo al final del pasillo que, tristemente, marcaba las 5 con sus viejas manecillas – a las 6 en punto, te sabes mi dirección ¿No?

- Sí, cuántas veces he ido. Perfecto. Ahí estaré... Adiós.

- Adiós...

Nhy colgó el teléfono con la mirada enfocada en un punto no fijo. Tenía un brillo peculiar en los ojos. La verdad es que Remus era un gran amigo para ella, y además de una buena persona, la trataba muy bien. Si no fuera por que es merodeador y un tanto arrogante, cosa que adoptó al tener amigos como James y Sirius, podría decir que sentía algo por él.

Ahora, todo el temor que había tenido momentos antes y la rabia guardada por su madre, se había esfumado. Ahora en su mente sólo habitaba el pensamiento de que podría pasa una tarde agradable junto a su amigo.

Se dirigió al baño para arreglarse pero la verdad es que Nhy no era una chica de maquillaje y de estar más de 5 horas frente a un espejo. Ella cogía lo primero que pillaba y con eso se sentía muy cómoda, y para que más decir, hermosa.

Quedaban escasos minutos para que fueran las 6 y se sentía bastante nerviosa. ¿Es que acaso era una cita? ¡Cómo no lo pensó antes! Pero no, sólo saldrían como amigos. "Dos buenos amigos solteros desesperados por estar junto a una pareja, sí... sólo eso" se dijo sarcásticamente mientras esperaba en una silla situada cerca de la puerta de entrada a la casa. Observó su reloj de muñeca nuevamente el cual marcaba las 6:15. No le gustaban los atrasos. Se levantó un poco molesta de la silla, iba a dirigirse al piso superior pero, al escuchar el sonido del timbre, cambió de opinión.

Abrió la puerta calmadamente y delante de ella se encontraba un joven vestido normalmente y un poco agitado.

- ¿Anduviste corriendo? – rió Nhy.

- Sí... – contestó Remus un poco cansado – Se me había olvidado esto – Remus cogió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo entregó a la joven con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

- Sí... bueno, regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, más bien dicho.

- Pero si me regalaste un chocolate – razonó la chica.

- Exacto, sólo un chocolate. Tú mereces algo mejor – Remus le sonrió de una forma muy peculiar cosa que incomodó un poco a la chica.

- Ehm... gracias – dijo balbuceando por la mirada del chico - ¿Lo abro ahora o después?

- Ahora... – dijo sonriente. Nhy desenvolvió el pequeño paquete en sus manos dejando ver una linda pequeña caja forrada. La abrió y, con un brillo especial en su rostro, se quedó sorprendida, emocionada, agradecida, se sentía de tantas maneras que no sabía qué hacer

- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó Remus sin seguridad en su voz.

- Remus... no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¡OH, Claro que sí! ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes? – dijo el joven extrañado. La verdad es que había gastado más de la cuenta en ese regalo, el cual debía aceptar.

- Es que... es demasiado – le dijo cerrando la caja y entregándosela.

- ¡¿Qué! Oh, no, no ¡No! Lo compré para ti, así que es para ti – dijo Remus un poco molesto dándole la pequeña caja de vuelta. Nhy sonrió, encantada de tan lindo regalo. Volvió a abrir la caja para apreciarlo otras vez más. Era un lindo brazalete con pequeñas flores bordadas y una pequeña esmeralda al medio, muy hermosa. Se sentía bastante satisfecha y, sin esperar más, cerrando la pequeña caja, se abalanzó sobre Remus para quedar los dos fundidos en un abrazo.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que no te ha gustado...- rió divertido Remus.

- ¡ME HA ENCANTADO!.. – Nhy se soltó de los brazos de Remus un tanto avergonzada – Muchas gracias.

- De nada – Remus le sonrió, orgulloso de tener tan buen gusto. Nhy buscó su abrigo, dejó el brazalete en la mesita de la entrada, y tomándole del brazo a Remus comenzaron a caminar.

- Sabes que tengo unos amigos que trabajan en un club que está de moda y pues...

- No, Remus... Sólo caminaremos – dijo Nhy divertida.

- Está bien, me gusta caminar... –Remus le sonrió siguiendo el paso junto a Nhy, divertido sabiendo que no sólo harían eso. Ésa sería una larga tarde para los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Se escucharon las risas de todos los niños presentes. El único adulto era una señora, con cabello corto, oscuro y bien alta, quien lamentablemente no estaba atendiendo a la broma de los jóvenes._

_- ¡No sabe volar! – gritó un niño que se unió a la pequeña muralla formada por los cuerpos de los alumnos, quienes veían a una joven pequeña con el cabello largo y pelirrojo, y unos bellos ojos color esmeralda. _

_La chica estaba rodeada de niños que la observaban cómicamente porque le daba miedo subirse a una escoba._

_- ¡Cállense! ¡No saben lo que dicen! – gritaba la pequeña ya con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto, de todo el barullo de niños, se le acercaron 4, uno alto para su edad, de cabellos dorados, uno moreno y otro castaño, con un niño bajo y gordo de cabellos claros._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Evans? ¿Tienes miedo? – le dijo el chico de cabellos morenos, que se llamaba Sirius Black._

_- Cállate, Black._

_- Vaya, la niña tiene agallas. Vas en Gryffindor, ¿No? – le preguntó el de cabellos castaños, más al color azabache, llamado James Potter._

_- Sí – dijo la chica mirándolos tímidamente pero sin perder el tono fuerte en la voz. Los chicos sonrieron burlonamente, menos el joven de cabellos dorados llamado Remus Lupin._

_- Pues, si vas en Gryffindor y tienes agallas... demuéstranos que no tienes miedo a volar – dijo Sirius arrogantemente._

_- ¡Bien! – gritó la joven._

_- ¡Eh, preciosa! ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó James._

_- Lilian... Evans para ti – la chica se subió a la escoba mientras que la muralla de niños la rodeaba gritándole cosas como "No lo vas a poder hacer", "cobarde" "Vamos, tú puedes" y más, que Lily no tomó en cuenta._

_En unos pocos segundos ya estaba en el aire, tambaleándose, abrazada a la escoba. Le tenía bastante miedo a la altura, si, y a volar en escoba, ya que Lily era Muggle y todo eso era nuevo para ella. Siempre creció con la idea de que los humanos no podían volar, pero al llegar a este mundo de magia y sorpresas, supo que con una simple escoba, todas las dudas e intrigas del ser humano habían sido opacadas, sin siquiera saberlo._

_- ¿A eso le llamas montar una escoba? – se burló Sirius. James le miró un tanto enojado, se acercó a Lily y cogió la escoba con su mano._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- ¡Claro que estoy segura! Si no ya me hubiera largado._

_- Pues, suerte, Evans. Aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo – le dijo el chico arrogantemente. Lily le miró enojada._

_- Suelta mi escoba, tengo cosas que hacer._

_James sacó la mano de la escoba de la chica y se alejó encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius miraba la escena divertido, Remus negaba con la cabeza y Petter sólo se reía._

_- ¡Muy bien! Escuchen todos – Los niños presentes miraron a Sirius – Aquí tendremos una representación de por qué deben tomar clases de vuelo – Todos los chicos se rieron, James incluido. Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando dos chicas de la misma edad que la joven llegaron al encuentro._

_- ¡Déjenla en paz! – gritó una chica de cabello negro, acercándose a Lily quien miraba avergonzada al suelo._

_- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó la segunda chica, era rubia de ojos claros. Se acercó a Remus quien la miró asombrado - ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó luego con un tono más enojado que antes._

_- N-n-no lo sé – balbuceó Remus – Yo sólo estaba aquí parado, pregúntale a ellos – le dijo apuntando a James y a Sirius quienes se encontraban ahora discutiendo con la chica de negros cabellos. La joven caminó con paso asegurado hacia ellos, con total paciencia. _

_- ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien?_

_- ...Y tú, niño, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Ah? – Le gritó furiosa la chica de cabello negro a Sirius._

_- Me creo el ser más magnífico del mundo, pero eso es muy apresurado para mi edad... Me creo el mejor alumno y, guapísimo chico, del colegio – Dijo Sirius con arrogancia – ¿Y tú, nena?_

_- ¿AH? ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES COMO PARA LLAMARME NENA? ¡YA VAS A VER, AHORA MISMO TE DOI TU MERECIDO! – La chica estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y pegarle unos cuántos derechazos pero la voz de Lily la interrumpió en su posible ejecución._

_- Déjalo, Brenda, no vale la pena..._

_- ¿No vale la pena? – Preguntó la chica decepcionada - ¡CLARO QUE VALE LA PENA! ¿Es que acaso lo defiendes?_

_- ¡No! Es sólo que..._

_- Hey, dejen de pelear, no estamos aquí para ver una pelea entre chicas... y tal vez un posible chico – Dijo Sirius divertido apuntando a Brenda, mientras que ella con los puños cerrados, lo miraba enojada._

_- Ya, Sirius, déjalas ir... Son tan cobardes que no creo que se atrevan ni a hablarte – Los chicos se rieron. Lily se bajó de la escoba y se dirigió a James, bajo la asombrada mirada de todos y la seductora sonrisa del joven. Ésta sonrisa no duró demasiado ya que Lily, con una mueca de asco y repulsión, le dio su primera y mejor cachetada._

_- ¿Quién te crees James Potter para hablarnos así? Eres un idiota y no quiero volver a cruzar ninguna palabra más contigo... – James estaba atónito. Remus trataba de contener la risa, Sirius miraba a las chicas enojado, Nhy estaba con la boca abierta y la escoba de Lily en la mano y Brenda no dejaba de mirar a Sirius con odio – Vamos, chicas, no tenemos nada que demostrarle a estos... idiotas._

_Las chicas les dirigieron miradas malhumoradas y, dándose la vuelta, se largaron de ahí. Mientras que James no reaccionaba de su accidente._

_- Amigo, creo que te has pasado – dijo Remus sabiamente._

_- No, Remus, la tengo loca – dijo James sonriente._

Lily seguía recordando los momentos en que se dirigió por primera vez a James Potter, y lo mal que lo pasó. Después de ese encuentro, James y sus amigos le hicieron las bromas más brutales e idiotas a la joven y así fue como comenzó todo el odio entre ellos.

Y es que algunas veces se arrepentía tanto de haber peleado, otras se alegraba ya que supo como en verdad era este tal Potter, pero se preguntaba ¿Y si todo fuera diferente? ¿Sería amiga de él? ¿Le gustaría ser su amiga? ¿Sería un buen amigo? Y es que Remus siempre le hablaba de cuán buen amigo era y ella lo había visto millones de veces ayudar a sus amigos, protegerlos, apoyarlos, etc.

Aunque todas esas ideas le vinieran a la cabeza, seguía pensando en que él era solo un capullo egocéntrico, idiota con la idea de que el mundo giraba en torno a él.

Pero a veces le atraía, lo encontraba guapo y sí, sus ocurrencias con invitarla a salir o los celos que le daban sólo por verla charlar con otro chico lo hacían ver más guapo, y hasta le agradaban... pero cuando se extralimitaba empeoraba todo. Como una vez que había tenido una cita con un chico de Ravenclaw muy apuesto, y al día de la cita, el chico, le había dicho que debía cancelar, y tenía un gran ojo morado. Obvio, ella supo quién había sido.

Al recordarlo, comenzó a reír. Le había gritado y hasta golpeado a Potter al haberse dado cuenta de que él le había arruinado la cita pero ahora le daba gracia. Y ahí se encontraba Lily, riendo sobre los graciosos e inolvidables recuerdos sobre James Potter, sin darse cuenta que algo en su interior; un sentimiento, florecía como toda flor en primavera dispuesta a ser parte del mundo.

oOoOo

- Mamá, iré por Amanda, no me esperes – dijo James cogiendo las llaves que se encontraban sobre la mesa y saliendo por la puerta de la entrada de la casa. La voz de su madre se perdió en el vacío silencio de la casa mientras que el joven caminaba apresurado.

Observaba su reloj apresuradamente, ya se había tardado demasiado en buscar a Amanda, una bella joven que conoció en el club de la otra tarde, cuando dejó a Missy sola.

Amanda era una compañera del colegio Howgarts con la que ya se había visto unas cuantas veces. Era hija de un pare Muggle y madre mago. Era hermosa, la chica más codiciada de todo el colegio y por suerte se la había encontrado en el club.

Ya llevaba 30 minutos de retraso y sabía que chicas como Amanda no toleraban la impuntualidad. Comenzó a caminar más rápido tratando de llegar antes. Le quedaban todavía unas cuantas calles cuando, de pronto, una casa color amarillo claro y techo de color café oscuro apareció en la calle de al frente de donde él se encontraba, y es que él la conocía. Era de la única chica de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, pero enamorado del sentimiento no el que uno está con esa persona para luego dejarla y salir con otra – como él siempre lo ha sido – si no el sentimiento de querer a alguien con todo el corazón, de preocuparse por ésa persona, de aceptarla sobre todas las cosas.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar, perplejo, observando la casa. Miles de recuerdos le surgieron de la mente, y se acordó de ella un a ves más para luego seguir caminando por la solitaria calle.

Y dentro de esa casa, una joven pelirroja se encontraba recordando a cierto muchacho, quien acababa de cruzar la calle.

oOoOo

- ¡Remus! Detente... – Dijo Nhy divertida tratando de alejarse de Remus el cual hacía un fallido intento de hacerle cosquillas.

- Es que adoro tu risa – Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Nhy le sonrió y siguió su camino. Estaban caminando desde hace más de una hora, viendo árboles, a la gente pasar y una que otra vez pasaban a tomar un aperitivo.

Iban caminando lado a lado, conversando de las cosas de la vida, sobre el colegio y sobre el mundo mágico. Se divertían bastante juntos y, aunque muchas dudas le rondaban por la cabeza, Nhy se sentía realmente feliz.

Después de algunas horas caminando, divisaron un local en una calle del centro Muggle. Decidieron tomarse una bebida y descansar, ya de tantas risas y de tanto caminar.

Pidieron dos bebidas y se dirigieron a unas bancas que se encontraban cerca de un pequeño parque.

- Y bien... ¿Qué hay de tu vida? – preguntó Remus interesado, acercando su bebida a la boca para luego tomar un buen sorbo. Nhy lo miró entre cansada y divertida.

- ¡Cuántas veces me lo has preguntado! – exclamó soltando un leve suspiro. Tomó un poco de su bebida y miró al joven - ¿Y tú, Remus?

- Bien, bien... de lo mejor – Contestó con una sonrisa que por un momento le pareció un tanto exagerada a Nhy.

- Quedan sólo dos semanas de vacaciones y ya empezamos nuestro séptimo curso, luego saldremos del colegio y... y... ¡Tendremos que trabajar! – exclamó Nhy nerviosa, recién comenzando a pensar. Remus se rió del tono de asombro de su amiga, terminándose su bebida.

- Sí... qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿No? – Nhy asintió con la cabeza mirando al horizonte, pensando en que el tiempo pasaban demasiado rápido para su gusto.

- ¿Sabes? Eres un gran amigo, Remus.

- Ah, pues gracias... tú también Nhy – le dijo sonriéndole. Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Nhy le dirigió la palabra a Remus.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Remus la miró extrañada, sin entender el concepto de la pregunta – Te veo extraño, Remus, no es la primera vez, pero... me preocupa... – Remus sonrió levemente corriendo su mirada hacia el cielo, y le habló con una voz cansada.

- No han sido los mejores días para mí. He tenido algunos... problemas, y pues... he cambiado – Nhy lo miró perpleja. Nunca creyó ver a Remus Lupin de ésa forma, si era él quien siempre se encontraba alegre y dando ánimo a sus seres más cercanos. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, haciendo que éste suspirara.

- Si no quieres contarlo, no te preocupes... Pero sé por lo que estás pasando – Remus la miró asombrado e interesado.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Nhy asintió con una sonrisa que tranquilizó un poco al joven. Soltó su hombro y se levanto del banco. Caminó unos pasos lejos del joven, hasta la entrada del pequeño parque.

- ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos caminando? y qué mejor lugar que el parque – Remus le sonrió y la siguió. Entraron lentamente, observando todo su entorno. Varia gente caminaba por esos lugares, habían parejas, niños, todos rodeados de un entorno de felicidad y sin preocupaciones. Mientras que Remus y Nhy caminaban sumidos en sus pensamientos tristes y preocupados por sus situaciones.

- ¿Quieres empezar tú? – preguntó Remus observando a la chica.

- Las mujeres primero – dijo Nhy bromeando – Éste, sin duda, ha sido mi verano más extraño... aterrador. He sentido cosas que antes no había sentido y cuando creí que todo andaba bien, tuvo que ocurrir que estaba ciega. Nada puede ser perfecto – dijo en un hilo de voz - Y es que conocí a alguien... a un chico encantador – Remus frunció el cejo mientras que en su interior una pequeña llama ardía violentamente – y resulta que no lo he podido ver por que... mi madre... – Remus se acercó más a ella para reconfrontarla pero Nhy seguía caminando – Mi madre está mal. No sabemos si lo que tiene pueda combatirse o no pero espero con todo mi corazón que esto se acabe pronto... No quiero perderla, Remus, no quiero

Nhy se detuvo y comenzó a sollozar. Remus se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, sin decirle nada, sólo la abrazó.

- Prometí que no lloraría – dijo Nhy sonriendo, con el rostro un poco mojado – Pero mírame. Estoy horrible...

- No, no, no... Estás hermosa como siempre – Le dijo Remus levantándole el rostro para quedar frente a frente. Nhy rió por el cumplido y lo quedó mirando directo a los ojos. Pudo ver una calma enorme lo que hizo tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te ha estado ocurriendo? – dijo separándose de él y secándose el rostro. Remus se maldijo a si mismo por no haber hecho algo para besarla o para no separarse de ella nunca.

- Pues... - Ahora venía la peor parte, donde le contaba su secreto y tal vez ella huiría, correría, lloraría pero todo lejos de él, ya que su secreto no era tan bien visto por la gente. Podría decirse que Remus Lupin era un monstruo, o eso pensaba él – Tengo problemas para vestirme – dijo nervioso. Había decidido no contarle su secreto, no porque no confiara en ella si no porque tenía miedo a que dejaran de ser amigos y ella le odiara.

Nhy quedó perpleja. No podía creerlo, ése no podía ser su problema y ella no sabía. Le quedó mirando preocupada.

- Vamos, Remus, no mientas – Remus se maldijo nuevamente por ser tan mal mentiroso, pero es que le costaba mentirle a Nhy, pero no podía decirle nada.

- No estoy mintiendo... – dijo sin mirarla. Nhy sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

- ¡No, no! – Dijo Remus nervioso negándole con las manos y la cabeza – Es solo que... no puedo contarlo – Miró a los ojos de Nhy los cuales estaban todavía rojos por el llanto pero tenían un brillo muy diferente que antes tenían.

- Pensé que... que nos podíamos contar lo que fuera. Y yo que te conté lo de mi madre... – Nhy comenzó a acercarse a Remus lentamente – ¿Es que no debes o no puedes? – le dijo un tanto molesta.

- No... No puedo... lo siento – Remus quedó mirando al suelo mientras que Nhy estaba inmóvil observándolo. Suspiró resignada y cansada.

- Está bien, Remus. Es tu secreto... pero si no confías en mí deberías decírmelo de una buena vez por todas – Dijo tajantemente, alejándose ahora de él. Remus, sorprendido, corrió hasta alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo, quedando los dos frente a frente.

- No es que no confíe en ti, Enserio, es sólo que... que tengo miedo.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Le preguntó, balbuceando, observándolo curiosamente. Remus le asintió en silencio - ¿De qué?

- De tu reacción, Nhy, de que luego me tengas a mí miedo y de que dejemos de ser amigos... – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿De que yo te tenga miedo? Nunca te tendría miedo, Remus. Y nunca dejaríamos de ser amigos. Es increíble que desconfíes así de mí – Dijo Nhy indignada. Remus suspiró cansado del comportamiento de Nhy.

- Mira, sé que te puedo contar lo que sea pero esto no puedo contártelo. Y ¿Sabes? Ya estoy cansado, podrías ser más comprensiva en vez de estar creyéndote la victima porque creo ya habértelo dejado claro de que sí confío en ti. Y sé que nunca dejaremos de ser amigos y te digo, Nhy, que eso me está matando... – Remus cambió su tono a uno molesto y respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras que Nhy lo observaba asombrada – Pero si tú crees que no confío en ti y que no te contaré nada, pues entonces creedlo, pero estás equivocada – Remus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse del lugar.

- ¡BIEN! – le gritó Nhy enojada. Remus ni se inmutó al grito y siguió caminando. Nhy de pronto de vio sola, rodeada de gente que sólo caminaba. Se escuchó un estruendo en el cielo y en pocos minutos comenzó a llover – Genial – Se dijo a sí misma – Lo que me faltaba.

Se tapó su cabeza con la cartera y salio corriendo del parque hacia un local, donde podría resguardarse de la lluvia. Mientras que Remus seguía caminando, maldiciéndose por haberle hablado a Nhy de esa forma.

oOoOo

- Buenas tardes, Señores Rufio – Dijo Brenda cordialmente, dándoles la mano a los dos señores que se encontraban ahora a su lado mientras que Derek observaba la escena sonriendo – Un gusto conocerlos.

- El gusto es nuestro, Brenda, estamos alegres de que Derek esté con una belleza como tú – Le dijo Carla Rufio, quien sonreía abiertamente junto a su esposo, quien no parecía muy a gusto. Era una señora bajita, gordita, de cabello negros y sonrisa encantadora. El señor era el nuevo esposo de Carla y padrastro de Derek, se llamaba Hugo Rufio y era un más alto que Carla, de cabello rubio y brillante.

- Querida, debemos irnos ya – Le dijo su esposo molesto tomándola del brazo. La señora Rufio le sonrió nerviosa, asintiéndole con la cabeza.

- Si, sí... Derek, querido – le dijo mirándolo tiernamente – No te olvides que dejamos el almuerzo hecho por si volvemos tarde, ¿Si?

- Si, madre, no te preocupes.

- Y dale algo de comer a esta jovencita que está demasiado delgada – le dijo sonriendo. Brenda rió, indicándole que no se preocupara. Los señores Rufio salieron por la puerta principal dejando a la pareja solos en el living.

Minutos después bajó Dan, el hermanastro de Derek y compañero de clases de Brenda, quien al verla quedó perplejo.

- ¿Brenda? – La chica le asintió sonriendo – Sabía que Derek estaba con una chica pero no pensé que serías tú.

- El mundo es demasiado pequeño – Le dijo Brenda sabiamente.

- Claro... y ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó alegre.

- Bien, muy bien, ¿Y tú? ¡Has cambiado! Estás más alto – Brenda le sonrió y Dan soltó una risa.

- Pues sí... he estado ejercitándome.

- Con el control remoto y el paquete de frituras – bromeó Derek haciendo reír a Brenda, y molestando un poco a Dan.

- Ja ja – dijo el joven sarcásticamente – Creo que nos estaremos viendo más a menudo, ¿No? – Le dijo a Brenda quien le miraba sonriente.

- Eso espero.

- Pues, siéntete como en casa – dijo alzando los brazos y sonriendo.

- Bien, bien, basta de charla... Subamos, Bren – Derek le tomó la mano a la chica, quien se despedía con la otra mano de Dan, el cual la miraba con un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Y es que era un secreto, que solo él sabía; el gran amor por Brenda Brenaman.

- ¡La casa es hermosa! – exclamó Brenda contenta, sentándose sobre la cama en la habitación del chico.

- Sí, mi padre la diseñó... pero creo que deberé ya buscar una solo para mí. Ya estoy grande para vivir con mi madre.

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho? – le preguntó curiosa.

- ¿A quién? ¿A mi padre? – Brenda le asintió – Sí... cambió mi vida por completo y no puedo negar que fue el mejor padre.

- Cuéntame de él – le pidió muecas de bebé que hicieron reír al joven.

- Pues... Era alto y delgado, tenía el cabello rojizo y sus ojos eran marrones y grandes, iguales a los míos – Dijo sonriendo, sentándose junto a su novia – Era amigable, risueño... me acuerdo de su risa. Era estruendosa y cada vez que reía, quedaba eco en la casa. Me acuerdo que me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba de lado a lado por los pasillos, contándome historias de piratas, de magos malvados que logró vencer y cómo conoció a mi madre. Me acuerdo de su olor, de cuando fumaba pipa y se sentaba en su sillón, para ve televisión, a leer el periódico todas las mañanas. Recuerdo una vez que rompí un jarrón de la familia de mi madre y cuando me retó. Pero él fue tan amable. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras "No te preocupes, tenemos toda la vida para comprar otro, uno mucho más lindo y mejor". Me acuerdo de verlo bailar con mi madre en la cocina luego de lavar la loza y cómo la trataba; igual que a una reina.

Brenda se encontraba en los brazos de Derek, acostados los dos sobre la cama, visualizando los recuerdos del joven.

- Que hermoso, Derek... – El joven suspiró. Le costaba trabajo no llorar al recordar a su padre, el cual fue como un amigo para él. El cual le enseñó las cosas más importantes de su vida, el cual ahora estaba muerto.

- ¿Y sabes lo que más recuerdo de él? – Brenda negó sonriente, mirándolo curiosamente a los ojos – Recuerdo su sonrisa. Su enorme sonrisa, perfecta, brillante. Sonrisa que irradiaba toda la estancia cuando estaba presente. Sonrisa que extraño y que añoro con volver a ver.

Brenda se quedó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginarse aquella imagen del padre de Derek. Aquella sonrisa, y no evitaba sentirse triste por su novio.

- Murió en manos de Mortífagos, ¿Lo sabías? – Brenda se inclinó hacia él, asombrada. Los Mortífagos eran los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, mago malvado que intentaba ganar poder para destruir a los Muggles. Brenda encontraba horrible tener que morir en brazos de ésos seres terribles.

- No... No lo sabía. Lo lamento – le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. Derek le sonrió, tratando de quitarle importancia pero no podía sentirse imponente. Sin poder hacer nada para buscar venganza ni algo que lo hiciera sentir bien al respecto con la muerte de su padre.

- No te preocupes, Brenda. Murió luchando por la humanidad, por su familia, por mí... y estoy orgulloso de él. Y trato de que él esté orgulloso de mí – Brenda le acarició el rostro un momento, sonriéndole.

- Él está orgulloso, Derek. Orgulloso de que sigas con tu vida así de fuerte y orgulloso de haber formado a un chico tan valiente – Derek le sonrió agradecido y sin perder tiempo le besó suavemente – Te quiero.

- Yo también... – Y sin importarles la hora, ni el día, se abrazaron y, cálidamente, se quedaron dormidos... uno al lado del otro, sin romper ese fuerte abrazo.

oOoOo

- Aubert... – Dijo la joven respirando entrecortadamente, completamente mojada. El joven la observó perplejo y enseguida la cubrió con su chaqueta. La joven le sonrió agradecida.

- Nhy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte... pero... si estás ocupado no será problema – le dijo un tanto defraudada. El chico le negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

- No, no, de hecho me alegra que hayas venido. He estado bastante aburrido en esta tienda – Nhy rió ante el comentario del joven – Estoy en mi descanso, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algún café o algo?

- Me encantaría – le dijo más en tono suplicante. Aubert consiguió un paraguas con el cual fueron camino a una cafetería.

Al entrar se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana por la cual caían varias gotas y la lluvia la golpeaba fríamente.

- ¿Y qué cuentas? ¿Cómo ha ido el negocio? – le preguntó Nhy, ahora con una taza de té caliente en las manos – Nada mal, muchos compradores, y me pagan bien... ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien... aunque, bueno... es que... – Nhy comenzó a balbucear, pensando en decirle o no decirle lo de su madre.

- No tienes por qué contármelo – le dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa.

- Pero quiero hacerlo... Verás, mi madre ha estado grave y pues, he estado preocupada y todos en mi casa han estado como locos. Ya casi ni he hablado con mi padre ni con mi hermana... me he sentido sola estos días – Aubert le miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

- Estará bien, Nhy, no te preocupes.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme – Tomó un sorbo de su té para luego dejarlo de vuelta a la mesa – Me he estado preguntando todos estos días, qué haría si mi madre se muriera, y... la verdad es que no lo sé...

- No pienses en eso, tu madre no morirá... debes estar segura de eso – Aubert colocó su mano sobre la de Nhy quien, por un momento, creyó oír la voz de Remus. Giró su cabeza de lado a lado sin obtener rastro del joven. Le pareció extraño.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Aubert, esperando una respuesta a sus continuas miradas por todo el local en busca de algo.

- Si, si... eso creo – dijo Nhy confundida – Creo que la lluvia me ha afectado – Aubert rió sin dejar de mirarla. Nhy le sonrió pero el recuerdo de su madre hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran.

- Gracias por todo Aubert, eres un gran chico – Aubert le sonrió mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

- Eres tan hermosa... ¿Te lo han dicho antes? – preguntó curioso.

Nhy recordó las palabras de Remus hace unas horas y asintió con la mirada perdida entre la lluvia, perdiendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres volver? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa – le dijo el chico sin ningún problema, pero Nhy le negó con las manos.

- No, no, no te preocupes. Deberías ir a trabajar y yo puedo tomar un taxi e irme – le dijo sonriéndole, encantada.

- ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó el chico con un tono preocupado en la voz, cosa que hizo sonreír a Nhy.

- Sí... estaré bien

- Bueno pues, será mejor que me vaya – Aubert dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó, al igual que Nhy. El joven se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios – Espero volver a verte.

- Llámame... – Le dijo Nhy todavía con la sensación el beso del joven. Aubert le sonrió, asintiéndole, para luego salir por la puerta del local y perderse bajota espesa lluvia. Nhy se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada y no llevaba paraguas. ¡Y se había quedado con la chaqueta de Aubert!

Corrió hacia fuera, tratando de buscar la figura del chico sin tener buenos resultados por toda la gente que circulaba por esas calles. Se maldijo, pero sin detenerse, siguió caminando... cada vez más rápido hasta que lo encontrara. Tendría que ir al negocio donde trabajaba y recordó la calle que había usado con sus amigas. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la calle, y lejos pudo ver a un chico, alto entrar por la puerta.

Creyó distinguir a Aubert pero al acercarse notó que estaba equivocada.

Buscó con su mirada por todo el local sin encontrar huella de él. Salió a la calle, todavía empapada y se devolvió al café donde minutos antes había estado, cuando de pronto chocó con un joven, el cual ni se disculpó.

- Oye, podrías ser más hombre y disculparte – le dijo Nhy enojada. El chico se dio la vuelta y para el asombro de los dos, el joven era Remus.

- Disculpa – le dijo tajantemente sin perder el tono molesto en la voz y luego seguir caminando. Nhy, despertando de su asombro, lo siguió.

- ¡Oye! Oye, mírame cuando te hablo, Remus.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar... – le dijo el chico sin dejar de caminar

- Sí, sí tenemos. Se supone que salimos los dos, entonces nos tenemos que ir juntos – le dijo Nhy como si fuera obvio.

- No quiero estar contigo si estás de ese humor – Nhy, sintiéndose indignada con éstas palabras, le golpeó en la cara con su mano, para luego darse cuenta de por qué lo había hecho.

- ¡Perdón! Remus... – Le dijo la joven apenada.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le dijo Remus sin su tono enojado en la voz.

- Pues... ¡por que no estoy de ése humor!

- Sí lo estás. Estás terca y si es por lo de tu madre, pues lo lamento pero no deberías desquitarte conmigo – Le dijo Remus reprochablemente. Nhy se quedó estupefacta con las palabras de Remus, pero no duró mucho tiempo así cuando una mano le tomó del hombro.

- Nhy, ¿Estás bien? – Era Aubert y se notaba agitado – Te estaba buscando por lo de... ¿Es que acaso éste niño te está molestando?

- Oye, no me llames niño – le dijo Remus enojado – Y yo no la molesto, aquí hay solo una persona quien está molestando – El chico miró a Nhy para luego darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, bajo la lluvia.

- Remus... – logró articular Nhy luego de salir de su asombro.

- Déjalo Nhy, vamos, creo mejor que te llevaré a casa – Aubert le tomó del brazo, llamando a un taxi, mientras que Nhy seguía mirando cómo la silueta de Remus se perdía entre el manto de gente. Nunca había peleado con Remus de esa forma, y es que admitía que estaba diferente y que Remus era la única víctima, pero tanto problema en su mente no le dejaba pensar antes de actuar o hablar.

Se sentía triste y desanimada pero por la fuerza en que Aubert le tiraba del brazo indicándole que entrara al coche amarillo frente a ellos le había rescatado de sus pensamientos indicándole que debía volver a la realidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Remus, al llegar a su casa, pudo notar que se encontraba sólo; sus padres no estaban. Se dirigió a al cocina por algo de tomar y pudo ver una nota dejada cuidadosamente en el mesón. Era de sus padres, informándole que estarían fuera por toda la noche. Una sola idea se le cruzó por su mente y que era extremadamente necesaria en los momentos en que estaba.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió el primer cajón de un escritorio viejo, ya desgastado. Sacó un pergamino y una pluma, y lo más rápido que pudo, mandó la carta hacía el destinatario, quien, minutos después la recibió.

Remus se recostó sobre su cama, observando el techo, en el cual habían varias telarañas; tan perfectas. Comenzó a pensar sobre cómo podían hacerlas las arañas, tener tanta precisión, de cómo algo podía ser tan perfecto, y sin quererlo, se acordó de Nhy... Estaba bastante enamorado de ella, desde a principios del 2do año en Howgarts cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, y tan encantadora. Tenía algo especial que lo hacía estar en las nubes cada vez que le dirigía la palabra.

Remus se encontraba tan ensimismado con los recuerdos de su amada que no se dio cuenta de que afuera de la casa, un joven tocaba el timbre insistentemente.

- ¡REMUS! _ding dong _(N/A: sonido del timbre) ¡REMUS! – gritaba Sirius sin obtener respuesta hasta que un joven alto y de rostro cansado le abrió. Se sonrieron para luego abrazarse eufóricamente, como hermanos.

- ¡Sirius, viniste! ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó Remus contento. Sirius le sonrió pícaramente.

- De maravilla, pero tú ¿Estás bien? Te noto cansado – dijo Sirius preocupado. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- Es solo que... se acerca la luna llena – dijo casi en un susurro. Remus Lupin le tenía miedo y una preocupación enorme a las noches de luna llena por un solo propósito; era un hombre lobo. En los años en Howgarts, Sirius y James se habían vuelto _animagos_ para acompañarlo pero ahora en vacaciones, debía estar por su cuenta.

- Pues, Remus, ¿Para qué me invitaste? Debe haber una razón – le dijo pícaramente.

- Pasa, adentro te lo cuento – Sirius entró agradecido y los dos pasaron al living de la casa. Remus se sentó frente a Sirius y le contó su idea.

- ¡GENIAL! TODO UN MERODEADOR – dijo Sirius eufórico – Vaya, nunca creí escuchar eso de tu boca, tal vez de la mía o de James pero ¿De la tuya? Wow – Exclamó sonriente.

- Ya, ya, ¿Llamamos a James? – Sirius asintió alegre recostándose en el respaldo del sillón con los brazos abiertos, soltando un leve suspiro.

Unos minutos más tarde de que Remus llamara a James, con Sirius comenzaron a hablar de temas como de chicas y Quidditch, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

- Debe ser James – dijo Remus levantándose del sillón para abrirle la puerta a su amigo quien venía muy bien acompañado.

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te acuerdas de Amanda? – Dijo James alegre de ver a su amigo. Remus asintió dejándolos pasar.

- ¡James, cuánto tiempo! – exclamó Sirius, levantándose para abrazar a su amigo – Vaya, Amanda, te ves hermosa – le dijo coquetamente logrando que las mejillas de la chica se tornaras rojas.

- Pues, ¿Para qué me llamaste Remus? Ojalá que sea por algo bueno ya que teníamos una cita con Amanda – dijo James mirando a su amigo.

- ¡Pero si es excelente! No te arrepentirás – le dijo Sirius – Vamos, Remus, cuéntale.

- Mira, mis padres no están y de seguro llegarán mañana... así que, estaba pensando en...

- ¡FIESTA! – Exclamó Sirius eufórico moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado con los brazos alzados en el aire – Vamos a besarnos, vamos a beber, vamos a bailar hasta que nos duelan los pies – cantó animado, bailando alrededor de sus amigos quienes se reían.

- ¡Genial! ¿No, James? – le dijo Amanda alegre – Llamaré a todas mis amigas y que traigan ellas amigos. Será la mejor fiesta, Remus, no te preocupes – le dijo coquetamente.

- Pero, pero no algo tan grande, yo hablaba de algo más discreto – Dijo Remus nervioso. Nunca había dado una fiesta en su casa y no sabía cómo sus padres reaccionarían.

- Remus, Remus, Remus... – le dijo Sirius colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del chico – Deberías relajarte. Estamos en verano, no hay McGonagalls por estos lados ni una hora tope. Además, te lo mereces amigo. Mira... James y yo nos haremos cargo de todo así que no te preocupes, ¿Si? Toooodo estará bajo control – Sirius le sonrió pícaramente (n/a: como siempre xD) y, sin dejarle hablar, se dirigió a Amanda.

- Mandis, tu debes llamar a TODAS las amigas que tengas, pero de las buenas ¿Eh? – Sirius le sonrió coquetamente mientras que la chica le devolvía la sonrisa – Y tú James, debes hacer unas llamadas para la comida y las bebidas... Y por supuesto, yo haré el resto que serán sólo detalles – Todos asintieron sonrientes.

- Hace tiempo que no me llamaban Mandis – le dijo la joven seductoramente. Sirius le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a Remus, el cual tenía una cara de desconcierto terrible.

- ¿Qué dije Remus? Debes relajaaaaaarte, amigo – Le dijo volviendo a tomarlo por los hombros – Somos buenos amigos ¿No? Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, enserio – Sirius trató de ponerse serio pero las ganas de que comenzara la fiesta no le dejaban estar tranquilo – Bien – aplaudió con sus manos – ¡Todos hagan lo que les dije! La fiesta comenzó.

oOoOo

- Sí, sí... por supuesto. Ahí estaré – dijo un joven por teléfono, en la cocina de su casa. Eran las 10 de la noche y ya había cenado. De pronto escuchó una voz por detrás.

- ¿Dan? ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó una joven sonriente – Vamos a ver películas, ¿No quieres venir?

- No, gracias Brenda, iré a una fiesta que dicen que estará buenísima – Dijo el chico entusiasmado - ¿No querrás venir? – La chico le observó dudosa – Lo pasaremos bien.

- Te refieres a Derek, a mí y a ti, ¿No? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Eh, si, si, pues claro, no íbamos a ser nosotros solos – dijo nervioso, sabiendo que su corazón se rompía en ese preciso momento. Brenda le sonrió despreocupada.

- No, claro que no. Bueno pues, le diré a Derek.

- ¡Ah! y podrías invitar a Nhyla y a Lily si es que quieren. Me dijeron que dejaban que fuera otra gente – dijo el joven sonriente.

- Sería genial, hablaré con Derek – Brenda salió de la cocina bajo la apenada mirada del chico.

- ¿Derek?

- Estoy detrás de la televisión – le dijo consiguiendo conectar el video a la televisión para poder ver las películas - ¿Qué pasó? – le dijo luego de salir detrás de la pantalla.

- Dan me contó que hay una fiesta donde lo invitaron y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir... – Derek la miró unos momentos en silencio cosa que incomodó a la chica - ¿Quieres?

- Creí que veríamos películas – le dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Brenda se acercó a él lentamente.

- Sí, pero es una buena idea salir, además la noche está cálida y sería bueno relajarnos.

- Podríamos relajarnos viendo películas – dijo insistente el joven.

- Derek, si es que no quieres sólo dímelo, y no vamos.

- Es que adoro a _Uma Thurman_, y adoro _Kill Bill_, pero yo haré lo que tú quieras, amor – Derek la abrazó suavemente y la besó en la frente, cosa que hizo a Brenda sonreír - ¿Iremos?

- Me gustaría, en verdad. Además, me encanta bailar contigo – dijo sonriente

- Podríamos bailar aquí mismo – Derek comenzó a bailar junto a ella mientras que la chica reía.

- Estás loco – dijo entre risas

- Por ti – (n/a: jeje típica frase :P) Derek le besó suavemente en los labios. Brenda le devolvió el beso y se quedaron juntos, abrazados, cuando una voz les interrumpió.

- Brenda – dijo Dan un poco tenso - ¿Irán? – Brenda le asintió extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.

- Ah, debo llamar a mis amigas. ¿Les digo que vengan para acá y de ahí nos vamos todos juntos? – Le preguntó a Derek el cual le asintió. Brenda se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba el teléfono para avisarle a Nhy y a Lily sobre la fiesta.

- Creo que te veré otro día _Uma_, otro día – dijo Derek observando una caja de película en sus manos. La dejó sobre la televisión y se sentó en el sillón a esperar.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – le preguntó Dan apareciendo por el pasillo.

- Claro, siéntate – Dan se sentó frente al joven y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

- Te va bien con Brenda – dijo tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Sí... es maravillosa. Tengo mucha suerte – dijo Derek sonriendo.

- Por ahora – dijo Dan casi ni audible.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Derek extrañado. Dan negó con la cabeza cuando entró Brenda a la estancia.

- Vienen en camino – les dijo contenta - ¿In...interrumpí algo? – les dijo nerviosa, pero al ver a Dan negándole sonriente, se sentó al lado de su novio.

- ¿Y de quién es la fiesta? – preguntó Derek ahora con más entusiasmo.

- No lo sé, me llamó un amigo; Alan, ¿Te acuerdas de él Brenda? – le preguntó Dan sonriente. Brenda asintió contenta – Bueno pues, a él le habían llamado antes pero no le habían dicho nada, sólo la dirección.

- Y ¿Cómo está Alan? Hace años que no hablo con él – dijo Brenda curiosa.

- Ha estado bien, aun que un poco insoportable por ser tan fanático de los videojuegos de peleas. No se detiene de hablar de ellos – dijo divertido.

- ¡Me acuerdo que le encantaban! Hasta yo le regalé uno que era de mi hermano menor.

- ¿De Theodor? – preguntó Dan con una peculiar emoción en su voz, mientras que Derek ponía sus ojos en blanco.

- Sí... – dijo Brenda contenta - ¿Todavía te acuerdas de su nombre?

- Cómo olvidarlo. Tantas veces que le dije Teddy y él me corregía.

- Es taaaan idiota... pero lo quiero.

- Que tierna – le dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin perder su sonrisa. Se quedaron así por un momento en silencio hasta que Derek comenzó a sentirse extraño.

- Pues, deberías invitarme a conocer a tu familia, ¿No, Bren? – le dijo Derek besándole la mano. Brenda rió divertida.

- Claro, sólo tienes que decirme cuándo.

- Creo que éste Miércoles estará bien – dijo Derek sonriéndole

- No lo creo – Los dos jóvenes miraron extrañados a Dan – Iremos a pescar con papá, ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo molesto cosa extraña en él, pero es que se sentía tan celoso.

- Primero, Hugo no es mi padre y segundo, ¿Desde cuándo nos ha llevado a pescar? – dijo Derek comenzando a enojarse.

- A mí siempre me ha llevado a pescar...

- Porque es TÚ padre. De todas formas prefiero pasar un día con mi novia y sus padres que con Hugo yendo a pescar – dijo burlonamente.

- Cariño, si quieres puede ser otro día... como el viernes – dijo Brenda sonriente.

- Mh, no lo creo – Dijo Dan nuevamente, haciendo enojar a Derek.

- ¿Tú no lo crees? – le preguntó molesto.

- Vamos de compras con mamá – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- MI mamá, y nunca me había dicho eso – le contestó levantando la voz. Brenda le acarició el brazo en señal de que se tranquilizara cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

- Yo voy – dijo Brenda nerviosa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con sus dos amigas y una de ellas acompañada.

- ¡Brenda! – exclamó Lily eufórica. Las dos se abrazaron contentas - ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

- Bien, bien, pasa – Lily entró sonriente. Luego, Brenda saludó a Nhy y a Aubert, el acompañante de su amiga.

- No te molesta que haya traído a Aubert, ¿No? – dijo Nhy preocupada. Brenda le negó con la cabeza indicándole que pasara dentro a la casa.

- Derek, estas son mis amigas del otro día cuando fuimos a tu tienda – Dijo Brenda señalando a Nhy y a Lily quienes le saludaron sonrientes – Y bueno, ya conoces a Aubert – Derek y Aubert se abrazaron eufóricamente.

- Lily, Nhy, ¿Se acuerdan de mi compañero de clases Dan Rufio? – las chicas le asintieron – Pues, él es hermanastro de Derek.

- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! – Exclamó Lily – Hola Dan, ¿Te acuerdas de Mí? – preguntó sonriente, dándole la mano.

- ¡Cómo olvidarte! Lilian Evans, la prefecta más temida de todo Howgarts – dijo divertido. Lily se ruborizó enseguida cosa que produjo las risas de los presentes.

- Bueno pues, ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Nhy ansiosa. Le tomó el brazo a Aubert y salieron en busca de un taxi. Los demás le siguieron animadamente.

Quedaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a la casa y ya se sentían voces de gente y la música a todo volumen. Se hacía cada vez más fuerte a la vez que se acercaban. Cuando ya llegaron a la entrada, vieron una casa ni tan grande ni tan pequeña. Era blanca y tenía dos pisos. Se veía bastante acogedora aunque estuviera de noche y la entrada llena de jóvenes.

- ¡Es bellísima! – Exclamó Nhy - ¿De quién será?

- No lo sé, pero lo único que quiero hacer ahora es bailar – dijo Brenda tomada de la mano de Derek – Vamos, amor.

Juntos, se dirigieron dentro de la casa seguidos de Nhy y Aubert y de Lily y Dan. Al entrar, todo se veía diminuto con la cantidad de gente que bailaba, conversaba o tomaba. Había varios jóvenes del colegio, que conocían, amigos o completos extraños. De pronto una mano detuvo a Lily suavemente. Lily se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con James Potter.

- ¿Potter? Claro, cómo no lo pensé – dijo Lily molesta.

- ¿Qué tal Evans? No sabía que te gustara salir a fiestas – Lily le miró seriamente mientras que James le sonreía coqueto – ¿No quieres bailar?

- Contigo no – dijo la chica de mala gana – Ahora, si me dejas, iré con mis amigas.

- ¿Rae y Brenaman vinieron contigo? – Preguntó James extrañado. Lily se miró haciendo un gesto indicándole como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Estarán bien, ya están grandes. Ven a bailar conmigo... – le dijo en un tono más suplicante que invitación.

- No, Potter, anda a bailar con tus Barbies – dijo Lily indicando un grupo de chicas rubias vestidas seductivamente a otro lado de la estancia. James le negó con la cabeza sonriente.

- No, no, yo quiero bailar contigo – le dijo tomándole la mano. Lily se soltó de él al tiro, mirándolo severamente.

- No me toques, Potter, y no te me acerques – Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando a James Potter más embobado que nunca.

- Ey, James, ven a bailar, ¡Las chicas están hermosas! – Exclamó Sirius apareciendo de pronto - ¿Qué bicho te picó, Eh?

- Evans, Rae y Brenaman están aquí, ¿Sabías?

- ¿Qué? Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo – Dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿No vienes a bailar? – le preguntó al muchacho quien despertó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, sí, claro, enseguida voy – Sirius se separó de él dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas, que anteriormente Lily había indicado a James, sacando a alguna a bailar. Mientras que James se dirigió a una mesa donde todas las frituras y bebidas se encontraban, tomándose, eufórico, un vaso grande para luego perderse entre el barullo de gente.

Nhy había estado bailando junto a Aubert cuando le dieron ganas de tomar algo. Le indicó que pronto regresaría y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas. Tomó un vaso y luego se fue de vuelta donde Aubert pero no sabía que en su camino se encontraría con alguien más.

- ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la joven al verlo pasar junto a ella.

- Yo vivo aquí – le dijo el chico - ¿Y tú?

- Me invitaron... Oye, Remus, quería disculparme por lo de...

- No te preocupes Nhy, ya pasó – le dijo el chico interrumpiéndola. Luego de mirarse por unos segundos siguió caminando, pero Nhy le tomó del brazo para que se detuviera.

- Remus, espero que lo que ocurrió no arruine nuestra amistad, por que eso sería una lástima – dijo la joven apenada.

- No lo creo.

- Así que, ¿No estás enojado? – Remus le iba a contestar pero justo en ése momento Aubert llegó.

- Nhy, te he estado buscando – dijo el joven tomándola del brazo. Nhy le sonrió nerviosa al notar que estaba un poco bebido.

- Estaba con Remus – dijo la chica excusándose.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Remus un poco molesto.

- Él es Aubert, el chico del que te hablé.

- ¿Le hablaste de mí? – preguntó Aubert sonriente. Nhy se ruborizó levemente – Que tierna, Nhy – dijo el joven tomándole la mano. Remus estaba que estallaba por los celos y lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta para irse de ahí

- Remus, espera – Le dijo Nhy tomándole del brazo para que se detuviera.

- Vamos, Nhy, no desperdicies el tiempo con ése idiota.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le preguntó Remus a punto de estallar.

- Idiota – le repitió Aubert burlonamente. Nhy, al ver la mirada asesina en la cara de Remus, se colocó frente a Aubert.

- ¿Y lo defiendes a él? - Remus le miró desconcertado.

- No quiero que cometas una estupidez, Remus – Dijo Nhy controlando a los intentos fallidos de Aubert de lanzarse sobre Remus.

- Ah, claro, porque soy un estúpido, un idiota, y tú estás de acuerdo – le dijo bastante molesto.

- No, Remus, claro que no.

- ¡Claro que sí, Idiota! – dijo Aubert con una mueca de desprecio hacia Remus.

- Remus, él no sabe lo que dice, por favor, tranquilo – le suplicó Nhy pero Remus estaba demasiado orgulloso como para oírle y sin más pensarlo, al ver que Aubert se desprendía de los brazos de Nhy, le plantó un fuerte golpe en la cara cosa que provocó el enojo de Aubert así comenzando una pelea. Nhy les gritaba para que se detuvieran pero los chicos estaban muy ensimismados en ganarle al otro, por lo que hacían caso omiso a las palabras de la joven.

Un grupo de gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor de ellos, algunos abucheaban, otros reían y otros sólo observaban. De pronto llegaron Lily, junto con Brenda y Derek, y por otro lado James y Sirius, dispuestos a sacar a su amigo de ahí.

- Tranquilo, Remus, detente – dijo James tomándole de los brazos. Remus seguía moviendo los puños de lado a lado para darle otra vez en la cara a Aubert quien estaba en los brazos de Derek, quien le intentaba tranquilizar.

- ¡Déjame darle su merecido!

- ¡Tranquilo! Después te arrepentirás – le dijo Sirius tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡Me ha llamado Idiota, el sinvergüenza! – Exclamó exasperado intentado soltarse de los brazos de James.

- ¡Lárguense! ¡El espectáculo ha terminado aquí, ahora VAYANSE! – Gritaba Lily a los jóvenes que se amontonaban para ver - ¡Sigan con sus propios asuntos!

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Nhy a Aubert quien estaba ya abatido en el suelo con un labio partido y un ojo morado. Remus puso los ojos en blanco, comenzando a enojarse de nuevo.

- ¿Y te preocupas por él? ¡Él fue el que comenzó todo! – le dijo a Nhy quien ahora lo miraba molesta.

- No puedo creer lo arrogante que eres, ¿Acaso todos deben estar de tu lado? Y si él comenzó todo, ¿Qué? ¡Míralo! – le dijo furiosa frente a él.

- ¡Pensé que yo era tu amigo!

- ¡Lo eres pero él es a quien yo quiero con mi corazón! – Remus, al oír éstas palabras, se destrozó entero. Sintió cómo un balde de agua fría le volcaba encima de todo su cuerpo, y es que no podía soportar semejante situación.

- Está bien... Me alegra saber lo que sientes, Nhy – dijo Remus en un hilo de voz. James lo soltó, asombrado, y Remus subió caminando con paso seguro al segundo piso, seguido de James y Sirius, quienes miraban asesinamente a Aubert.

Nhy de pronto se dio cuenta del problema que había causado, y de cómo le había hablado a Remus. Derek y Brenda la miraban perplejos, al igual que Lily.

- Eh, será mejor que llevemos a Aubert a la cocina a sanar esas heridas – dijo la pelirroja todavía sin salir de su asombro. Brenda y Derek ayudaron a llevar a Aubert a la cocina mientras que Nhy no podía moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¿No vienes, Nhy? – le preguntó Lily de pronto.

- Sí, sí, claro... – Nhy la siguió lentamente a la cocina, todavía muy preocupada por lo sucedido hace escasos momentos.

**¿Les gustó:P quedó más corto que los otros pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Es como trágica mi historia pero bueno, después se vuelve menos trágica... no, la verdad que no xD**

**Espero que les esté gustando y por favor dejen reviews :D**

**Cuídense ;)**

**Maitte Potter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí el 7mo capítulo. Disculpen por la demora pero esperaba poder hacer tres capítulos más y así subirlos todos de una vez pero me demoraría mucho y además que la inspiración está bajando y varias cosas del colegio se me han juntado pero prometo seguir subiendo capis más rápido.**

**Espero que les guste, y quisiera mandar saludos a;**

**Marta Evans: Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Espero que te esté gustando la historia y que puedas seguir aconsejándome, además espero que algún día hagas uno tuyo para así disfrutarlo! Vi que teníamos gustos iguales en la pareja de James y Lily y éste capítulo es sobre el avance de su relación pero bueno disfrútalo y pronto subiré un fic que tratará más sobre J&L, Cuídate.**

**jAnE-dArLiNg: Gracias por todas tus reviews, y espero que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado! Suerte y Muchas Gracias.**

**marta potter: Gracias por pasar y por tu review, espero que vuelvas a leerlo, mucha suerte y Gracias!**

**Les digo algo primero a todos los que lo lean que cambie un poco eso de en qué curso iban... Ahora van en 7 año porque, como me dijo Marta Evans :), demoraría mucho en formar las parejas**

**Bien, ahora si, disfrútenlo :D**

Capítulo 7

- ¿Estás bien Remus? – le preguntó Sirius al joven que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana de su cuarto.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?

- Sólo preguntaba, amigo.

- Remus, debes tranquilizarte – le dijo James, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Remus agradeció esta muestra de apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

- Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo...

- ¿Que Nhy actuara de esa forma? – le preguntó James. Remus asintió en silencio, observando el paisaje oscuro a través de la ventana.

- Remus, debes estar tranquilo, es algo típico cuando a alguien le interesa otra persona – dijo Sirius sin importancia.

- Sí, pero duele al saber eso de la persona – James y Sirius quedaron con la boca abierta del asombro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó James. Remus suspiró levemente, cansado.

- Estoy enamorado de Nhy, pero ella está enamorada de Aubert... cómo no me di cuenta.

- Yo me hubiera dado cuenta desde que le comenzó a defender – dijo Sirius casi en un susurro, que fue escuchado por los oídos de Remus, quien bajó su cabeza apenado.

- Vamos, Remus, estarás bien. Sólo necesitarás tiempo – le dijo James amablemente.

- Pero luego se hará más difícil, ya que entraremos a clases y la verás todos los días – le explicó Sirius.

- Gracias por la ayuda, amigo – le dijo Remus tajantemente – Creo que podría morir ahora mismo – dijo recostándose sobre la cama, tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

- ¡Vamos, hombre! Eres un Merodeador, tendrás a todas las chicas que quieras – le dijo Sirius eufóricamente.

- Pero yo no quiero a cualquier chica, yo quiero a Nhy – dijo el licántropo como un niño chico quien quiere un juguete.

- Vas a ver cómo todo mejorará, Remus, sólo debes... pensar positivo.

- Como si eso fuera a ayudar – dijo de mala gana.

- ¡Vamos! Nhy no se da cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente de sus narices, ¿Y Qué? Mala suerte para ella, ya que tú tienes toda las suerte en encontrar a otra persona y te apuesto a que encontrarás a alguien que sí te hará feliz – le dijo Sirius seriamente, algo no muy común en él.

- Pero de todas formas no puedo estar enojada con ella y ahora el problema es, ¿Cómo actuaré frente suyo? – preguntó Remus preocupado.

- Como siempre, la saludas, le conversas un poco y luego le dices que debes encontrarte con otra chica y que te debes ir, ya que, créeme amigo mío, dar celos es lo mejor – le indicó Sirius orgullosamente.

- Te ha ido bastante mal con los celos, Sirius – le dijo James divertido – Como esa vez en cuarto dejaste a, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? A Martha Banks y te besaste con... Lizza Jhons enfrente de ella y bueno, terminaste en ropa interior y sin chica por unos meses – James no pudo aguantar la risa, contagiando a Remus quien se sintió bastante aliviado. Mientras que Sirius los miraba con mala cara.

- Ja ja ja – dijo Sirius sarcásticamente – Pero la mayoría de las veces me ha ido bastante bien.

- Sí, cómo no – dijo James entre risas, con las manos en su estómago tratando de controlarse.

- Bueno, bueno, la cosa es... que debes estar seguro de ti mismo y tal ves, si usas tus armas de seducción, puedas obtener a Rae sin problemas.

- Pero a ella le gusta ese chico... idiota – dijo Remus de mala gana.

- Por ahora – dijo James maliciosamente – Por ahora...

- ¿Qué tramas, amigo? – dijo Sirius divertido, desconociendo las intenciones de su amigo.

- Sólo un pequeño plan, para que tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Remus quien lo miraba expectante - puedas conseguir a Nhyla Rae de una buena ves por todas.

oOoOo

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Nhy? – Le preguntó Lily al ver que Nhy miraba preocupada a todos lados.

- Estoy preocupada por Remus – dijo la chica sin mirar a su amiga.

- Deberías preocuparte por Aubert si es que es el que quieres "con todo tu corazón" – dijo Lily burlonamente, imitando a Nhy anteriormente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Nhy molesta.

- Encuentro que actuaste pésimo con Remus – dijo sin problemas.

- Sí, pero... me gusta Aubert y debía defenderlo a él, ¿No? – le dijo dudosa.

- No – Nhy se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amiga – Eso no era lo que pensabas el año pasado – le dijo. Nhy puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Pero fue antes de conocer a Aubert, y además tú sabes que ya no siento nada por Remus...

- ¿Estás segura? – le dijo Lily son una sonrisa – Creo que deberías hablar con él, Nhy, yo creo que le debes una disculpa.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Pues claro! Vienes a su fiesta, él pelea sabiendo que él no comenzó y luego defiendes al causante del problema... Y haces como si Remus tuviera la culpa.

- Pero nunca he dicho eso – Dijo Nhy dolida. Lily se encogió de hombros, mientras que lejos de ellos Brenda y Derek curaban a Aubert quien se encontraba un poco mareado. Nhy observó al chico con una cara de preocupación pero algo le decía que fuera a hablar con Remus.

- Bien, iré a hablar con él, pero te digo que ya no me gusta – Le dijo dudosa – eso creo... ¡Ah, ya vuelvo! – Nhy se despidió de la pelirroja, y subió las escaleras al segundo piso, cuando James venía bajando.

- ¿Cómo está el chico? – Le preguntó James a Lily, indicando a Aubert con la cabeza.

- Bien, aunque se lo merecía – dijo mirando a Aubert molesta.

- ¿Y cómo llegaron a la fiesta? – le preguntó curioso.

- Pues, me invitó Brenda y nos vinimos con su novio y el hermanastro de su novio.

- Vaya, ¿Brenda tiene novio? – Lily le asintió divertida. James le quedó mirando sonriente. Lily comenzó a sentirse incómoda y de pronto recordó que era James Potter.

- ¿Qué tienes, Potter? – le preguntó ahora de mala forma.

- Es sólo que te ves hermosa sonriendo – le dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Lily soltó un bufido pero no pudo esconder el color carmesí que sus mejillas habían obtenido- Y que, además, acabamos de tener una conversación más de 5 segundos y sin insultos – le dijo orgulloso, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Lily de pronto – Pero no ha estado mal.

- Hem, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a charlar a otro lugar – le preguntó James mirando significativamente a los jóvenes que se encontraban a pocos pasos que ellos. Lily lo pensó unos segundos. Ir a otro lugar a hablar con Potter podría traerle problemas pero si pasaba algo ella sabía defenderse, pero de todas formas le había gustado haber hablado bien con Potter.

- Está bien, pero te advierto que tengo fuerza y no dudaré en usarla- le dijo amenazante. James levantó sus manos en señal de que no haría nada y, divertidos, se dirigieron a un lugar más cómodo.

Mientras, Nhy había llegado a un largo pasillo donde había cuatro puertas, pero de la última, salía una luz. Se dirigió con paso seguro, rezando por encontrarse a Remus.

- ¿Remus? – dijo tocando la puerta. Escuchó unos cuantos murmullos, y luego de unos minutos, Remus le abrió.

- ¿Sí? – dijo en tono molesto, cuando recibió un codazo (el cual Nhy no vio) y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Sigues enojado? – Preguntó Nhy nerviosa – Por que de verdad lo lamento, si eres mi amigo y yo te quiero mucho pero...

- No tienes nada que explicar Nhy, está bien – dijo restándole importancia. La joven quedó sorprendida y con una sonrisa le asintió.

- Deberías bajar, además, es tu fiesta – le dijo la joven.

- Sí, sí, ya bajaré. Oye, necesito un favor. Cuando bajes, ¿Puedes decirle a Amanda que la estaré esperando en mi habitación? Gracias – dijo sin problemas. Nhy le miró extrañada para luego molestarse. Le asintió tensamente a Remus, cuando él le cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió al piso de abajo donde vio a Amanda con unas amigas. Le dijo lo que Remus le había pedido, sin rodeos, y luego se dirigió de vuelta hacia la cocina.

- Nhy, creo que debemos llevar a Aubert a su casa – le dijo Brenda preocupada.

- Si quieren lo podemos dejar en mi casa, además es como un hermano para mí – dijo Derek sonriente. Brenda le sonrió contenta y le besó fugazmente para luego tomar a Aubert.

- ¿Nhy? ¡Nhy! – le llamó la joven. Nhy despertó de sus pensamientos donde aparecía Remus besándose con Amanda, o Remus acostado con Amanda; muchos pensamientos entre Remus y Amanda - ¿Vas a ayudar?

- Sí, sí, claro – Nhy junto con Brenda y ayuda de Derek se llevaron a Aubert de vuelta a la casa, y como quedaba tiempo para seguir en la fiesta, volvieron.

- Está linda la noche – dijo James mirando las estrellas. Lily frunció el entrecejo asintiéndole extrañada. Se encontraban en el patio, era pequeño pero muy acogedor – Y, ¿De qué hablamos?

- Mh... – Hubo unos minutos; varios minutos, de silencio que se produjeron incómodos – Me rindo, no puedo estar en esta situación y es que no lo soporto – dijo Lily cansada – Mejor entraré.

- Pero, pero ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabes, Potter, y es que nosotros nos llevamos mal y no podemos llevar una conversación civilizada.

- Pero si acabamos de tenerla hace algunos minutos – le dijo James – Y además, yo te caigo mal a ti. Pasas todos los días que te hablo echándome y diciéndome insultos – le dijo cansado.

- Pues, por que tú me molestas – le dijo Lily enojada.

- ¿Acaso preguntar la hora o invitarte a salir ahora es molestar? – Preguntó el joven molesto – Es sólo que tú me hechas a los cinco segundos que te hablo, ¿Por qué?

- ¡Pues, no lo sé! – exclamó la pelirroja extrañada – Porque eres arrogante y, y, y un egocéntrico.

- Sí, me lo has dicho ya bastante pero es que no me conoces lo suficiente – dijo James acercándose a ella.

- Llevamos 7 años conociéndonos, Potter, créeme, es suficiente – dijo la chica molesta, dándose la vuelta para quedar mirando una pared repleta de plantas.

- Pero ¿Por qué seguimos con esto? Ya estamos grandes, ya no se trata un juego de niños chicos – le dijo James seriamente, acercándose a Lily por su espalda – Y es que deseo tanto que por lo menos seamos amigos – Le colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Lily se estremeció al contacto, sin saber por qué – Y deseo tanto que me dediques tus sonrisas todos los días, unas palabras, un saludo por las mañanas, pero si seguimos así, terminaremos como dos viejos extraños – le dijo apenado – No quiero que pase eso. Y además porque vamos en la misma casa del colegio.

Lily cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de averiguar por que ahora se sentía tan nerviosa cerca de James.

- Pero somos tan diferentes – le dijo sin mirarlo.

- Polos opuestos se atraen – le dijo James al oído. Lily se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando los bellos ojos del chico. Estaban tan cerca. James tenía tantas ganas de besarla y Lily se sentía tan nerviosa.

- Podríamos hacer un pacto – Dijo James sonriente – Desde ahora en adelante, empezar desde cero, así podremos terminar siendo amigos, y quien sabe, algo más – Lily le miró dudosa – Prometo no sobrepasarme ni nada por el estilo – le dijo divertido. Lily le miró por unos segundos, hasta que, un poco insegura, le asintió.

- Está bien, Potter – le dijo estrechándole la mano – Que así sea.

- Y para comenzar bien... por favor, llámame James – Le dijo el chico con una bella sonrisa.

- Y tú a mi Lily – le dijo la chica divertida – Está haciendo frío, ¿No? Mejor entremos – James le asintió, invitándole a entrar – Oye, y te advierto, no es que seremos de un momento a otro amigos, sólo que dejaré de decirte tantos insultos, ¿Bien? – James rió divertido, contagiando a la pelirroja.

Juntos, sin pensar en que terminarían algún día de esa forma, entraron a la casa para luego irse, cada uno, donde sus amigos.

oOoOo

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la fiesta, y el día para entrar de vuelta a Howgarts se sentina cerca. Nhy y Remus seguían siendo buenos amigos pero su relación estaba tensa. Nhy se seguía viendo con Aubert pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba mal. Brenda y Derek estaban de maravilla y no perdían ningún día para estar juntos, antes de que Brenda volviera al colegio. Y James y Lily no podían estar mejor, aunque a veces la pelirroja recordaba todo de James y no aguantaba las ganas sin insultarle, pero eran detalles. Lily, de todas formas, se había dado cuenta de que James era bastante divertido, y se sentía a gusto con su presencia mientras que James no podía estar más feliz por tener una buena relación con la chica que más amaba.

Las chicas, un día antes de ir a Howgarts, decidieron encontrarse con los chicos para ir a comprar los útiles y cosas por el estilo. Aunque Brenda y Sirius no se llevaran tan bien, habían aceptado en ir por sus amigos.

Se encontrarían los seis en el Callejón Diagon a las 4:00 pm, y como siempre, las chicas habían llegado primero.

- Que se demoran – dijo Lily impaciente.

- Ah, Lily quiere ver a su Potter – dijo Brenda burlonamente. Lily le sacó la lengua molesta.

- Nada que ver, es sólo que hace quince minutos que deberíamos estar comprando las cosas, las tiendas deben estar repletas.

- No te preocupes, ya llegarán – dijo Nhy quien se estaba tomando un jugo de Naranja.

- Y mira, ahí están – dijo Brenda señalando al otro lado del local donde tres jóvenes, vestidos normalmente, les saludaban con la mano.

- Disculpen la demora, chicas, es sólo que Sirius no dejaba de verse al espejo – dijo James divertido. Las chicas rieron menos Brenda quien puso sus ojos en blanco y bufó molesta.

- Bien, ¿A dónde iremos primero? – Preguntó Remus observando en especial a Nhy.

- Primero iremos por nuestros libros – dijo Lily levantándose de la mesa, junto a sus amigas.

Se fueron, todos, caminando hacia la tienda de Libros para poder obtener los de cada uno. James iba hablando animadamente con Lily y Nhy con Remus mientras que Brenda y Sirius iban como cuando siempre se veían; peleando.

Luego de comprar los libros, que fue todo un reto ya que una famosa estrella del Quidditch visitó la tienda y los chicos no pudieron estar más felices, mientras que las chicas trataban de llevárselos, fueron a ver las túnicas, y luego a descansar un momento. Fueron a una heladería, por petición de Lily.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean? – Les dijo una guapa mesera la cual Sirius encontró hermosa, y no tardó en coquetearle.

- Queremos dos gaseosas, tres cafés y un jugo de manzana, preciosa – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La mesera le sonrió para luego salir caminando hacia la cocina.

- Black, no puedes dejar de coquetearle a medio mundo – Exclamo Brenda molesta.

- ¿Celosa, Brenaman?

- Sí, claro, te recuerdo, Black, que yo estoy feliz con mi novio – dijo resaltando la palabra novio. Sirius puso sus ojos en blanco haciendo un gesto con su mano.

- Sé que algún día serás mía, Brenaman, cuando menos lo esperes – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, cuando los cerdos vuelen – dijo Lily divertida.

- Pues será cuando Black monte una escoba – dijo Brenda con una sonrisa triunfante. Black les miró molesto, mientras que los demás soltaban grandes carcajadas.

- Montaré una escoba al llegar a Howgarts – dijo sonriente.

- ¡Ah, cállate! – le exclamó Brenda divertida que por primera vez se reía por las ocurrencias de Sirius.

- Aquí tienen – dijo la mesera llegando al lugar con una bandeja con el pedido de los chicos. Comenzó a entregarlos bajo la coqueta mirada de Sirius.

- Gracias – dijo Brenda con un tono amable, falso. La mesera les sonrió, deteniendo su mirada en Remus, el cual le sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿Sabes? Se me hace conocida – dijo Sirius a sus amigos.

- Sí, a mí igual – dijo James extrañado.

- Pues, puede que esté en nuestro colegio, se ve de 16 años – dijo Remus tratando de esconder su leve color rojizo en sus mejillas, el cual había sido notado por Nhy quien había visto el intercambio de miradas entre él y la mesera.

- No creo – dijo molesta.

- Sí, sí, la he visto antes... – dijo Lily sonriente – Va en Ravenclaw – dijo entusiasmada como si hubiera descifrado algo importante, mirando a todos los chicos – Es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Myus (n/a: sin inspiración en nombres xx) ¿No se acuerdan? – le preguntó a Nhy y a Brenda. Nhy negó un tanto molesta y Brenda comenzó a mirar al cielo, tratando de recordar.

- ¡Ya me acuerdo! – Exclamó Brenda con un falso entusiasmo – Es la chica que me escondió a Muffy – dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ella no fue la que escondió a tu gato, fue Malfoy – dijo Lily cansada.

- Sí, sí, como sea. De todas formas no me caía bien – dijo restándole importancia.

- Qué extraño es encontrarse con compañeros o alumnos de nuestro colegio en la calle – dijo Nhy pensativa.

- Sí, es extraño pero emocionante – dijo Lily con una sonrisa - ¿Bueno, pedimos la cuenta? – dijo la chica. Todos les miraron extrañados.

- Pero si recién me estoy tomando mi jugo – dijo Nhy apenada.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Luego de unos minutos de que todos terminaran de tomar sus bebidas, Remus llamó a la mesera que más tarde les trajo la cuenta.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo Remus mientras que la chica le sonreía.

- Gracias a uds. por venir – le dijo alegre – Vuelvan cuando quieran.

- Oye, tú vas en Hogwarts, ¿No? – le preguntó sonriente.

- Sí, te apuesto a que no se acuerdan de mí – dijo la chica divertida. Nhy miraba todo molesta mientras que Lily y Brenda conversaban con James y Sirius hablaba con Remus y la chica.

- Pues... la verdad que no – dijo avergonzado – No sé cómo no puedo acordarme de ese bello rostro – le dijo cosa que molestó más a Nhy y alegró más a la joven.

- Bueno chicos, creo que me voy – Dijo Nhy levantándose de la mesa – Debo ir a ver a... iré a mi casa. Nos vemos – miró a Remus significativamente y a la mesera apenada y se fue, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos.

- Creo que la acompañaremos – dijo Brenda.

- ¿Eso haremos? – preguntó Lily con una gran inocencia, hasta que recibió un golpe en la pierna "disimulado" de Brenda – Este... sí, sí, adiós.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – le preguntó James levantándose al igual que ellas.

- Sí, Potter, Lily se va así que no la detengas – dijo Brenda molesta.

- Adiós – le dijo el joven a la pelirroja tomándole la mano mientras que ella se despedía con un susurro, y más tarde salía corriendo con Brenda, a encontrar a Nhy.

- ¡Vaya amigo, esta sí que fue buena! – Exclamó Sirius triunfante – Muchas gracias, Lizzie, te has pasado – le dijo contento a la mesera quien sonreía abiertamente.

- Sí, sí, Black, ahora págame... He tenido que soportar tus coqueteos por más de diez minutos, serían 5 galleons – le dijo con una mano abierta esperando por su dinero.

- ¿Y no lo harás gratis por tu amiguito Remus? – le dijo Sirius con su típica cara de cachorro abandonado. La joven suspiró, derrotada.

- Claro, lo que sea por Remus – les dijo mirando cariñosamente al joven – Bien, nos veremos en clases chicos – les dijo, despidiéndose con una mano, y perdiéndose en el local.

- Creo que no me deberías haber enseñado esa frase tuya, Sirius, "No sé cómo no puedo acordarme de ese bello rostro". Es tan... Sirius – le dijo divertido.

- Pero notaste el efecto que causó en Nhy, ¿No? Salió ¡PERFECTO! Ahora está celosa como una cabra y luego se declarará más fácilmente – le dijo orgulloso, pero Remus no estaba tan seguro.

- Sí, amigo, salió genial... caerá rendida a tus pies – le animó James, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de sus dos amigos.

- Como ustedes digan, amigos, como ustedes digan.

Juntos salieron del local hablando sobre las nuevas ideas de seducción de Sirius, y las discusiones entre Remus y él por no llevarlas a cabo, hasta que cada uno llegó a su hogar y esperaron emocionados el día siguiente.

oOoOo

- ¡Nhy, espera! – Gritó Brenda corriendo entremedio de la gente tomada del brazo con Lily - ¿Quieres detenerte, por favor? – le interrogó molesta a Nhy quien iba demasiado enojada en sus propios pensamientos, y paró en seco.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le pregunto Brenda - ¿Es por la mesera? Por que a mí tampoco me ha caído muy bien – dijo sin rodeos.

- Nhy, es algo con Remus ¿No? – le dijo Lily tratando de arreglar las cosas.

- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que debo ir a mi casa, ¿Qué creías? – dijo sin seguridad en su voz.

- Pues lo que yo creía era que te dio celos ver a Remus charlas con la mesera quien no tenía la culpa, para luego salir huyendo como una niña pequeña – le dijo apenada – Deberías admitir que estás celosa y ya...

- ¡Pero no lo estoy! – Le exclamó cansada. Lily le miró significativamente y Brenda le sonreía pícaramente – Está bien, me he puesto celosa, ¿Y qué?

- ¿Y qué? ¿Es que no ves que estás enamorada... otra vez de Remus Lupin? – le dijo Lily como si fuera noticia vieja.

- Yo no diría que enamorada – dijo la joven pero bajo la mirada insistente de Lily, la joven suspiró levemente- No, no lo sabía... hasta ahora – dijo apenada, como si fuera algo malo.

- ¡Por fin, Nhy! Tanto tiempo que tomabas en decirlo – le dijo Brenda aliviada.

- Perro he sido tan injusta con él en estos últimos días – les dijo la joven mirándolas.

- Pues, deberás hablar con él, y decirle lo que sientes – Le aconsejó Lily.

- ¡No, no, y claro que NO! – le exclamó Brenda apresurada – No debes. Lo que debes hacer es hacerte la indiferente hasta que él te diga si siente algo por ti o no...

- Es obvio que Remus siente algo por Nhy, Brenda – le dijo Lily cansada - ¿Es que acaso no los viste en la fiesta?

- Pues, no se nota... Además debemos estar 100 seguras – les dijo con una sonrisa – Y luego veremos qué hacer contigo, Nhy, debes practicar en tu lado seductor ¡Créeme!

- ¡Estás loca! Nhy debe ser ella misma, y si le dijera de una buena ves por todas a Remus lo que siente sería mucho mejor – le alegó Lily mirando significativamente a las dos chicas.

- Está bien, hagamos esto: Empezaremos este año en Hogwarts y ahí veo si es que Remus pudiera sentir algo por mí, si es que no ocurre nada, le digo lo que yo siento, y si es que después de todo no el gusto, pues... no le gusto – dijo casi en un hilo de voz. Lily le miró contenta.

- Está bien por mí – dijo Brenda – Si es que no te pones como babosa al igual que las Barbies – le dijo con gesto de asco. Las jóvenes rieron para luego tomar un taxi y dirigirse a la casa de Brenda, donde se quedarían para a la mañana siguiente, partir todas juntas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegamos! – gritó Brenda al entrar a su casa junto con sus amigas. Unas voces en el recibidor se escucharon entusiasmadas.

- ¿Hola? – exclamó la joven caminando hacia el lugar donde las voces provenían.

- ¡Amor! – exclamó Derek, de pronto, levantándose de un sillón. Brenda sonrió y le abrazó enseguida bajo la mirada de Nhy, Lily y Theodor; hermano de Brenda.

- Derek, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues había venido a verte y me encontré con que no estabas en casa y pues, me quedé charlando con tu hermanito – dijo el joven divertido indicando al chico sentado en un sillón un poco más lejos que ellos, quien les sonreía.

- ¿Qué te hizo Teddy? – le preguntó Brenda preocupada. Su hermano podía ser muy quisquilloso y eso le inquietaba.

- Nada, sólo conversamos. Vamos, siéntense – les dijo a las chicas quienes, contentas, tomaron asiento - ¿Y a qué hora estarán partiendo al tren?

- Como a las 11:30 am., amor – le dijo Brenda sonriente - Iras a verme, ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto, cariño – Brenda y Derek se besaron mientras que los demás mostraban muecas de asco; como Theodor, de ternura; como Lily, y de pena; como Nhy.

- Brenda ¿Puedo hacer unas llamadas? – Le preguntó Nhy a la chica quien seguía en los labios de Derek.

- Mh... Sí, sí, claro, el teléfono está al final del pasillo – le indicó sonriente. Nhy se levantó apurada y se dirigió donde el teléfono para poder llamar al Hospital y saber de su madre.

Lily y Nhy se quedaron en el living jugando cartas con el hermano de Brenda, mientras que la chica y su novio estaban muy acaramelados en el recibidor.

- Bien, Teddy, es tu turno – le dijo Lily sonriente. Sobre la mesa unas cuantas cartas descansaban boca abajo y un joven, indeciso, las miraba con atención.

- Está bien, Lily – dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa a la pelirroja.

- Sí, Teddy, juega – dijo Nhy con falso entusiasmo. El chico le miró enojado.

- Me llamo Theodor – le dijo de mala forma para luego alargar la mano y coger unas cartas – Maldición – dijo al verlas – Paso...

- Para la próxima, Teddy – le dijo Lily amigablemente, y el joven le sonrió. Nhy les miró molesta.

- ¿Por qué a ella no al molestas cuando te llama Teddy, eh? – le preguntó Nhy curiosa. El chico se sonrojó levemente y miró a las dos chicas nervioso.

- Porque Lily es especial... – dijo sonriente. Lily le sonrió de vuelta e hizo su jugada.

Mientras, dos jóvenes habían decidido subir al segundo piso, para poder pasar un rato más cómodo.

- Es... linda – dijo el chico observando la estancia – Es amplia también – le dijo mirándola sonriente.

La chica se le abalanzó a los brazos para quedar los dos fundidos en un profundo beso. El chico la condujo hasta la cama y la posó lentamente, quedando los dos abrazados.

- Te quiero... – dijo Brenda con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo también, demasiado

- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y... me preguntaba qué sería si hiciéramos... pues, tú sabes – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Derek le miró extrañado para luego reírse, divertido.

- Pues, yo también lo he pensado y, pues, depende de ti, amor. Yo sé que te quiero mucho y estoy listo para dar... este paso tan grande – dijo contento. Brenda le miró sonriente, pensando en que por fin sus fantasías se verían realizadas pero algo en su interior le indicaba que algo ocurriría. Pero Brenda era Brenda, y como siempre no le hizo caso.

Comenzaron a besarse suavemente, como si fueron los dos de vidrio y temieran quebrarse en mil pedazos. Cada momento, el calor aumentaba y ya las ropas estorbaban. Eran sólo ellos, dos cuerpos unidos por su amor y cariño. Y había llegado el momento, dándole comienzo a una noche de amor y pasión, juntos; al lado de su pareja, formando el momento de sus vidas que nunca olvidarían.

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿No?**

**Den su opinión, estaré esperando los reviews :D**

**¡Saludos!**

**Maitte Potter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí el octavo capítulo. Disculpen por la demora que me había quedado sin Internet. Espero que les guste mucho.**

**Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y algunos inventados son de mi creación ;)**

**Saludos a Marta Evans, a jAnE-dArLiNg y a los que lean este fic. ¡POR FAVOR! Dejen sus reviwes, no cuesta nada, gracias :P**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Capítulo 8

- ¿Nhy? – dijo una voz débil y grave, como si fuera la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que se usara.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo la joven por el otro lado del teléfono, algo asustada y preocupada.

- Hija – dijo la señora en un hilo de voz - ¿Sabías que te quiero mucho? – Nhy no pudo evitar llorar.

- ¿Dónde estás? El doctor me dijo ayer que hoy estarías mejor

- Sí, hija... ya estoy... mejor – Pero Nhy no lo creía, se escuchaba mal por el teléfono – Volveré a casa el jueves. Disculpa por no llamarte antes para así despedirme de ti con más tiempo.

- No te preocupes mamá, pero gracias.

- Suerte hija, no olvides que te quiero y que aquí estaré esperándote para cuando vuelvas. Saludos a tus amigas y estudia... Sé la mejor.

- Por ti, mamá, te veré de vuelta en vacaciones – le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, sonriendo.

- Adiós, cariño, cuídate.

- Adiós... – luego de unos minutos ya había cortado.

- ¡Nhy, nos vamos! Apresúrate que ya nos quedan solo 20 minutos – le gritó Lily del otro lado de la casa. Cogiendo su equipaje, apresuradamente se dirigió hacia fuera de la casa y subió al taxi que sus amigas habían llamado.

Al poco tiempo ya habían llegado a la estación King Cross, atravesaron la pared que los separaba del mundo de Magia para así llegar a la estación 9 ¾, donde un hermoso tren escarlata estaba estacionado, esperando a todos los alumnos para partir.

- ¡Ey, Brenda! Ahí está Derek – le dijo Lily a la joven que corrió, soltando todo su equipaje, hacia donde su novio se encontraba, para besarlo románticamente.

- ¡Genial! Tenemos que llevar todo este equipaje al tren mientras que Brenda está de lo mejor con su novio – dijo Lily de mala gana.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – les preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Nhy y Lily se dieron la vuelta para quedar viendo a los Merodeadores.

- Claro – dijo Nhy agradecida. Remus tomó su equipaje y se fueron hablando camino al tren mientras que James ayudaba a Lily y Sirius llevaba el equipaje de Brenda.

- ¿Y cómo has estado? – le preguntó Nhy a Remus mientras que subían la tren.

- Perfecto, ¿Y a ti?

- Bien, ha sido... digamos que un buen verano – dijo la chica sonriente.

- ¿Y cómo está tu madre? – le preguntó el chico sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- Está bien, mejor que antes. Volverá a casa ¿Sabías?

- Pues parece que todo está mejorando – le dijo Remus sonriente.

- Mh, no todo – dijo Nhy mirándolo intensamente.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Caminen, par de tortugas, que obstruyen la pasada! – gritó James impaciente. Nhy salió de su trance para darse cuenta de que muchos jóvenes esperaban a que ellos subieran al tren.

Al llegar arriba, Nhy fue en busca de un compartimiento vacío pero el único que encontró fue uno ocupado por Dan, el hermanastro de Derek.

- Hola – le dijo al chico quien se encontraba con sus pies sobre el asiento delantero, leyendo un extenso libro. El joven levantó su mirada para ver quien era la persona quien le saludaba y al darse cuenta de que era una de las amigas de Brenda, le sonrió amablemente - ¿Podemos, con mis amigas, quedarnos en éste compartimiento?

- Claro – dijo sentándose correctamente. Nhy guardó su equipaje y salió un momento del compartimiento donde Dan volvió a su lectura.

Momentos más tarde, Nhy volvió acompañada de una quejosa Brenda y de una Lily muy alegre.

- Hola – saludó Dan a las chicas.

- Hola, Dan – le contestó Lily con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – dijo el chico cerrando su libro, dejándolo a su lado para darle más atención a las chicas - ¿Y tú?

- Excelente – dijo soltando un suspiro y sentándose frente al chico.

- Es que se ha visto con Potter, por eso – dijo Brenda quejándose. Lily le miró enojada pero segundos más tarde volvía trayendo su radiante sonrisa.

- Sólo somos amigos – dijo aclarando las cosas mientras que Brenda ponía sus ojos en blanco – Y no seremos más que eso, ¿Entendido? – les dijo a sus amigas apuntándoles con el dedo, mirándolas desafiante.

- Está bien por mí – dijo Nhy quien no tenía ninguna intención en meterse en la vida de su amiga, pero Brenda bufó molesta.

- Sí, claro – dijo Brenda – de seguro que en solo una semana ya te estarás besuqueando con él.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – le dijo Lily exasperada.

- Porque es un merodeador, Lily, y siempre andabas diciendo que no tendrías ni una sola conversación con él y hora son grande amigos.

- Pero nada más, Bren, sólo deja de molestarme y meterte en mi vida – le dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos.

- Como quieras, de todas formas no era mi intención – Brenda le miró enojada para luego correr su mirada hacia otra parte del compartimiento mientras que Dan y Nhy se miraban preocupados.

- Chicas, no peleen ahora que entramos al colegio, ¿Sí? – les dijo Nhy. Lily corrió su vista y Brenda bufó. Nhy suspiró cansada.

- Éste será un laaaargo día.

oOoOo

- Sirius – dijo James cansado de tanto esperar – ¿Podrías dejar de mirarte al espejo por solo una vez y dejarme pasar?

- ¡Qué genio! – exclamó Sirius molesto, cerrando un pequeño espejo y guardándolo en su maleta para luego entrar al compartimiento donde Remus y Meter les esperaban.

- ¡Ey, chicos, miren! – Exclamó Peter – Es Marya – dijo embobado con ojos brillosos. Sirius le miró pícaramente. Observó hacia fuera, al pasillo y vio a tres chicas conversando animadamente.

Una de ellas era Marya Twain, hija del gran Marcus Twain, entrenador del grupo de Quidditch MuggleBeats. La chica era un tanto alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones hermosos. Estaba en la casa Huffelpuff, en 7mo año, y era amiga de Brenda.

Se encontraba rodeada de dos chicas rubias, guapísimas, que atrajeron la atención del morocho más por ser idénticas una a la otra. Eran gemelas, cosa maravillosa para Sirius Black, aunque nunca antes las hubiera visto.

Se levantó coquetamente, mirando a sus amigos y luego dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de chicas.

- Nunca se cansa de ser así – dijo Remus cansado observando a su amigo saludar a las chicas cortésmente. James le negó con la cabeza, orgulloso por su amigo.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Nhy?

- Pues, todo bien... hasta ahora. No creo que pueda seguir estando cerca de ella sin poder besarla – dijo Remus agobiado siendo vigilado por la pícara mirada de James.

- Amigo, debes sólo aguantar unos días más... sólo tienes que seguir con el plan de sacarle celos.

- Estás animado hoy, ¿No? – Le preguntó Remus divertido.

- Desde que soy amigo de Lily, he estado en el cieeeeelo – dijo acomodándose en su asiento, estirándose, con una gran sonrisa.

- La quieres mucho, ¿Eh?

- No, Remus... creo que la amo – dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Remus no se sorprendió por tal respuesta y es que conocía a su amigo tal vez demasiado bien.

De pronto, un ruido los interrumpió en la puerta del compartimiento. Era Sirius con una cara sonriente de las cuales ponía cuando había hecho cita con alguna chica.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué tal te fue? – Le preguntó Remus viéndolo curioso.

- A que no adivinan qué atengo para el sábado en la tarde...

- ¿Un juego?

- ¡Un baile!

- No, no – dijo el chico – Tengo una cita... con las gemelas Marlenson.

- ¿Marlenson? – Preguntó James - ¿Es ése un apellido? – preguntó irónicamente.

- Pues sí – contesto Sirius sin dejar de sonreír – Angie y Rose Marlenson, dos chicas maravillosas

- Dos chicas que resultan ser mis amigas, Black – dijo una voz en la puerta del compartimiento.

- Que bueno, Brenaman – dijo Sirius falsificando su tono amable.

- No será tan bueno si es que por algún motivo les haces algo. Que te quede claro, Sirius Black, que si descubro que algo les hiciste... te las verás conmigo – le dijo Brenda amenazándolo con su dedo índice. Sirius alzó una ceja y adaptó una sonrisa que engañó por completo a Brenda.

- Claro, claro, ningún problema – le dijo amablemente – Ahora, quisiera hablar con mis amigos. No deberías meterte en los temas de conversación de otra gente... - Brenda le miró enojada soltando un gran suspiro.

- No es que me haya metido, Black, sólo vine en busca de Marya ¿La han visto? – James y Remus negaron con la cabeza.

- Yo sí – dijo Sirius pícaramente – Se ha ido por allí – dijo indicando por el pasillo el lado izquierdo. Brenda le miró alzando una ceja y luego salió seriamente del compartimiento.

- Qué genio – dijo James – Oigan, iré a hablar con Lily

- ¡Uy! Nos cuentas más tarde, picaron – le dijo Sirius divertido mientras que James salía del compartimiento sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Y tú, picaron, cómo conseguiste una cita con las dos gemelas? – le preguntó Remus – Es que es algo histórico.

- ¡Es maravilloso! Estoy ansioso por salir con ellas y es que sólo usé de mis encantos y un poco de ayuda de Marya y listo... Cita para el sábado con las gemelas Marlenson.

- Que bueno, Sirius, has conseguido el punto máximo ya en citas – le dijo Remus divertido mientras que Sirius inflaba su pecho, orgulloso.

- ¿Y tú con Nhy?

- Pues, no ha pasado nada que me demuestre que le gusto, y es que no creo ya que en la fiesta dijo que quería a Aubert – dijo Remus cabizbajo.

- Amigo, ya hablamos de esto, vas a ver cómo en un mes, Nhyla Rae, va a estar tendida a tus pies – le dijo Sirius decidido. Costara lo que costara ayudaría a su amigo.

oOoOo

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily, detente! – exclamaba una chica boca abajo en uno de los asientos del compartimiento, riéndose ante las cosquillas de su amiga pelirroja.

- Retira lo dicho y dejaré de hacerte cosquillas – dijo divertida la pelirroja encima de su amiga, tratando de que ésta no se escapara.

Por otro lado, Dan las veía divertido acompañado por un chico quien era su amigo y había ido a verlo así quedándose en el compartimiento.

De pronto, un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento hizo que Lily dejara de hacer reír a su amiga, dejándole la oportunidad de escapar a Nhy.

- ¿Lily? – dijo la persona detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Dios, es James! – Dijo la chica en susurros arreglando su cabello – Pasa

James abrió la puerta encontrándose con Nhy sentada cerca de la ventana, lo más alejada de Lily, y a los dos chicos mirándolo curiosamente.

- Eh... hola – Les dijo a los chicos.

- James Potter – dijo Rufus sin poder ocultar su enfado.

- ¿Si?

- Y ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí – dijo Rufus bufando – Soy el chico que molestaste en tercer año, ¿No te acuerdas? – James se puso en posición para pensar y a los pocos minutos se acordó. Se llamaba Rufus Lound, e iba en la misma casa que Dan y Brenda. Aunque se encontraba mucho más cambiado que en tercer año.

- ¡Sí, si me acuerdo! – dijo James divertido, cambiando su semblante por uno serio al ver la mirada seria de Rufus.

- Vamos, amigo, eso fue hace mucho – trató de arreglar Dan quien miró luego a James y le sonrió – No te preocupes, estará bien – dijo divertido.

- Sí, sí, tienes razón. Han pasado más de 3 años. No te preocupes, Potter – dijo Rufus remarcando con la voz el apellido del joven moreno quien le miraba preocupado.

- ¿Y a qué venías? – Preguntó Lily sin poder esconder su entusiasmo.

- Vine a verte – dijo James sonriente.

- Ehm... creo que sobramos, chicos – dijo Nhy divertida – Mejor nos vamos.

- No, no, de todas formas quería llevar a Lily a hablar a otra parte – dijo James mirando a la pelirroja quien le sonreía - ¿Vamos? – Lily le asintió y juntos salieron del compartimiento dejando a tres chicos sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le preguntó Dan a su amigo preocupado.

- James Potter empeoró mi vida en el colegio, y tú lo sabes. Suerte que la gente ha olvidado las bromas – dijo el joven un tanto enojado.

- ¡Pero fue hace tanto tiempo! No debes reaccionar así.

- ¿De qué lado estás? ¿Es que no sabes que es JAMES POTTER? – le preguntó remarcando el nombre con su voz.

- Pero no deberías, de todas maneras, reaccionas de esa forma. Ya ha pasado el tiempo...

- Eh, chicos, mejor me voy – les dijo Nhy quien estuvo pendiente de la conversación – No se preocupen – les dijo al ver la cara de disculpa de Dan.

Salió cuidadosamente del compartimiento y cerró la puerta para que tuvieran privacidad y mientras se iba lo único que pudo oír fue un simple "Es que lo odio".

- ¿Nhy?

- ¡Ah! – Gritó la chica asustada – Remus me asustaste.

- ¿Tan feo soy? – le dijo el chico divertido. Nhy se ruborizó levemente, mirando el suelo – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, claro. Sólo nerviosa por empezar nuestro último año.

- Qué... tristeza, ¿No?

- Sí. He hecho grandes amistades en el castillo y es que es como mi segundo hogar – dijo Nhy apenada

- Para todos lo es... extrañaré mucho estos lugares – Remus le miró a los ojos, intensamente – como también a mucha gente... importante para mí

Nhy volvió a ruborizarse. De pronto la señora del carrito de frituras los sorprendió haciendo que tuvieran que moverse del pasillo.

- Bueno, iré a buscar a mis amigas.

- Ssí, sí, yo también – Se vieron por última vez para luego salir cada uno por un lado y perderse en el tren.

- Tonta, Nhy, tonta – se decía la chica a sí misma - ¿Por qué no hablaste con él cuando pudiste? Por que eres tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡TONTA!

- ¿A quién le llamas tonta? – dijo Brenda apareciendo delante de Nhy con un semblante enojado.

- A... a nadie – dijo Nhy balbuceando - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con mis compañeras, y luego fui a buscar a Lily pero no la encontré y te iba a buscar ahora pero aquí estás – dijo sonriente.

- Lily está ocupada – dijo Nhy pícaramente – Con Potter – dijo remarcando el nombre del joven.

Brenda abrió la boca dramáticamente. Odiaba que Lily estuviera tan amiga de ése James, quien por mala suerte era mejor amigo de Sirius Black.

- Bien, que esté con él... nosotras podemos divertirnos solas – dijo la chica tomando a Nhy del brazo y avanzando a su compartimiento.

oOoOo

- Y ¿Qué cuentas? – Le preguntó James a Lily quienes se encontraban dentro de un compartimiento vacío. Lily se sentó frente a él, observándolo fijamente.

- Pues, nada – dijo ruborizándose. No sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa y a gusto a la vez con la presencia del chico.

- Pues confiar en mí, Lily, soy tu... amigo – Lily sintió una punzada en su estómago por las palabras del chico y sin dejarse de sentir mal, le contestó.

- Claro, eso ya lo sé... pero es que, me es difícil hablar de esto – dijo la joven – Verás, es que mi madre... está mal... no sé lo que tiene, puede ser grave o no pero estoy demasiado preocupada. Y la madre de Nhy había decaído pero ya está mejor y yo pienso ¿Qué tal si mi madre no se mejora? – dijo al joven con los ojos vidriosos – Es mi madre, por el amor de Dios, no quiero que me deje.

- Vamos, Lily, no creo que le ocurra nada grave. Sólo debe estar enferma pero será algo temporal, ya lo verás – le dijo Jame sonriente, mirándola con esa mirada hermosa que lo caracterizada. Y no era esa típica mirada para conquistar chicas si no una mirada sincera, amable, llena de sentimientos.

- Además, mi hermana no deja de molestarme. Me hace la vida imposible sólo porque soy un "fenómeno"...

- Tú no eres un fenómeno – le dijo James – Eres una gran persona. Una hermosa chica que ayuda y ama a los que la rodean y creo que no deberías dejarte caer por las molestias de tu hermana.

James hablaba tan seriamente que estaba asustando a Lily. Pero le agradaba ése tal James, nada que ver con el que conocía antes. Y es que tal vés James tenía razón, como también Remus... James si era diferente.

- Gracias – le dijo Lily, sonriéndole – Muchas Gracias - James le tomó la mano, acariciándola.

- Cuando quieras, Lily, soy tu amigo y estaré aquí... para lo que necesites. Y es que prefiero ser tu amigo antes de que no ser nada para ti. Te quiero tanto, Lily – le dijo el chico sinceramente. Lily no podía creer lo tan sincero que estaba. Le sonrió encantada, sin perder su amabilidad.

- Ya eres importante para mí, James, eres un gran amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro. James seguía acariciándole la mano, sin perder la hermosa mirada esmeralda de la chica. La amaba tanto. No sabía cómo había llegado a sentir tal amor por alguien. Es que era perfecta, hermosa. Era única.

- ¿James? – Le dijo la chica.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?

- Claro... lo que sea – Lily se acercó al oído del joven, lentamente, y en un susurro le dijo con voz suave y dulce.

- Tal vés piense que podamos ser más que amigos – le dijo, dejándo a James en un estado de felicidad enorme.

- ¿Tú crees? – le dijo James con tono soñador. Lily le asintió contenta y se separó un poco de su oído para quedar sus rostros demasiado cerca. Y es que estaban tan cerca. James podía oler su aroma a frutas y Lily se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Podía escuchar el rápido latido del corazón de James y es que era tan extraño.

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, involuntariamente, y en el momento más esperado de James, un ruido en la puerta los devolvió de pies a la tierra donde una señora regordeta con un carrito delante de ella y les preguntó si deseaban algo de comer.

- No, gracias – dijo Lily ruborizada por el momento anterior donde casi besaba a James Potter – Debo irme – dijo y sin despedirse, salió apresuradamente del compartimiento.

- ¿Y usted joven? – le preguntó la señora a James quien tenía el recuerdo de la pelirroja tan cerca suyo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, y se recostó sobre el asiento mientras la señora se iba de ahí junto al ruido del tren sobre las vías y el de las oxidadas ruedas del carrito de comida.

- Casi beso a Lily Evans.

oOoOo

- Chicos, estamos aburridas, queremos hacer algo – dijo Brenda al entrar, junto a Nhy, en el compartimiento donde Dan y Rufus se encontraban.

- No creo que sea posible, Bren – le dijo Dan divertido – Sólo faltan 10 minutos para llegar a Hogsmead y subir a los carruajes hasta el castillo.

- Será mejor que se cambien – les dijo Rufus. En cambio, ellos ya estaban con las túnicas del colegio. Las chicas les miraron abatidas y, cogiendo de su equipaje las túnicas, se cambiaron.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al pueblo Hogsmead, donde todos los alumnos bajaron del tren para luego coger unos carruajes para ir al castillo Howgarts. Las chicas junto a Dan y Rufus se fueron en un carruaje mientras que los Merodeadores se fueron junto al grupo de las Barbies.

Al llegar al castillo, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena de bienvenida.

- Espero que la comida mejore un poco este año – dijo Brenda con rostro hambriento.

- Espero que éste año el jugo de calabaza esté más dulce. Los años anteriores siempre estuvo amargo.

- Qué importa eso, Nhy, lo que importa es la comida – le dijo Brenda sentándose junto a sus amigas.

- Ya chicas silencio – les dijo Lily – El director hablará.

Y en efecto, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron ya presentes, y comenzó a dar su discurso de bienvenida.

- Bienvenidos alumnos. Alumnos viejos y nuevos. Espero que el viaje haya sido de su preferencia y que no hayan ocurrido problemas. Ahora comenzaremos con la selección de los de Primer año.

Varios chicos entraron al Gran Comedor siguiendo los pasos de una señora vieja y alta, era la profesora Mcgonagall, quien traía un pergamino en sus manos.

Al frente de la mesa de los profesores, hacia los alumnos, había un pequeño banco con un sombrero. Comenzaron a llamar a cada alumno nuevo de la lista para que el sombrero los eligiera en alguna casa. Entraron, en total, cinco niños nuevos a Gryffindor.

Dumbledore volvió a levantarse de su asiento ahora con una gran sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones a los pequeños que entraron a Primer Año, espero que éste año sea de su agrado. Ahora les indicaré que el Bosque Prohibido esta, como dice su nombre, Prohibido para todo alumno, como también el tercer piso de la Torre. Aquél que desobedezca las indicaciones, se discutirá un castigo con el profesor Filch – El director señaló a una esquina del salón donde un señor con cara maléfica, sonreía abiertamente – Ahora ¡A CENAR! – aplaudió con sus manos dejando aparecer grandes cantidades de comida en cada mesa de cada casa para los alumnos.

La cena continuó sin ningún problema, hasta que ya era hora de subir a dormir. Lily y Remus, por ser prefectos, guiaron a los niños de Primer año a sus dormitorios y luego subieron juntas a las habitaciones, cada una acostándose en su cama para dormir luego de una rica cena.

- Esta sí que ha sido la mejor cena de toda mi vida – dijo Brenda con una mano en su barriga, acostándose dentro de la cama, haciendo reír a sus amigas. Todas esperaban que su último año en Hogwarts fuera el mejor y es que todavía ni había comenzado.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Estaba bueno? **

**¡Pues, dejen sus críticas!**

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

**Shaooo :)**

**Maitee.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

- Sirius, despierta – Le dijo James ya vestido a un joven que se encontraba boca abajo en una de las camas – ¡Sirius!

- Mh...

- Despierta

- Mmmhh

- ¡SIRIUS, DESPIERTA! - Sirius dio un respingo en su cama para quedar viendo a James asustado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Estaba que te dejaba ahí tirado. Son más de las siete Sirius y yo deseo desayunar... – dijo James un poco molesto.

- ¿No será que quieres ver a Lily, James? – le preguntó Remus divertido apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, esperando a sus amigos.

- Bien, bien, chicos. Espérenme sólo diez minutos – dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama como un cohete hacia el baño.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y Sirius salió ya con el uniforme del colegio, un poco desordenado pero con una brillante sonrisa.

- Bien, vamos.

Los chicos salieron del dormitorio, encontrándose con varias de sus seguidoras y amigos, hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor donde las chicas ya se encontraban.

- Sólo quedan 10 minutos para desayunar – les dijo Lily al pasar a su lado en la mesa seguida de sus amigas, perdiéndose por la puerta del comedor. James se quedó embobado mirándola salir.

- James, vamos mejor, que llegaremos tarde a Pociones – le dijo Remus, tomándolo del brazo para que despertara de su sueño.

- No hay nada mejor que Pociones por un Lunes en la mañana – dijo Sirius sarcásticamente – Y con Slytherin, aprovecharé de dormir...

- Claro que no, Sirius, debemos aprovechar por ser primer día en el colegio para hacerle una broma a Snivellus – dijo James con una maléfica sonrisa.

- Claro, amigo, claro – dijo Sirius sonriéndole de la misma manera – por un momento se me olvidó nuestro querido Snivellus.

Los chicos llegaron al salón y segundos más tarde la campana sonó dando comienzo a la clase. El profesor Slughorn llegó, dejando su portafolio sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando a los alumnos.

- Señorita Evans – le dijo a la pelirroja, caminando por el salón – Dígame el nombre de la poción que se puede beber sin tocarla.

- _Ospiris Bennitum_ – (n/a: jeje) El profesor le sonrió más animado.

- Muy bien, muy bien, diez puntos más para Gryffindor – se escucharon murmullos por parte de los alumnos hasta que el profesor se dirigió a Remus – Y dígame usted, señor Lupin, cómo se llama la poción que, si uno la toma, le hace decir toda la verdad.

- _Veritaserum _– respondió el joven, seguro. El profesor le sonrió y se dirigió hacia el pizarrón.

- En efecto, la poción que hace a uno decir toda la verdad se llama _Veritaserum_,diez puntos más para Gryffindor, pero pues obvio que ustedes ya sabían éstas cosas, pero hoy prepararemos tal poción y el que termine primero escogerá a algún compañero para que éste tome la poción – dijo el profesor divertido – Sí, si, eso haremos – comenzó a escribir las instrucciones para luego ir a sentarse a su puesto y ojear algunos libros.

- Lily, ¿Podrías ayudarme? – le dijo Nhy, sentada al lado de la pelirroja. Tenía su caldero chorreado de una sustancia amarilla y su túnica con algunas manchas. Lily se rió, asintiéndole.

- Debes ponerle cinco ramas de _PERRIHUE_, Nhy, no de _LONBIHUE._

- _Perrihue, Lonbihue_, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Una puede quemar toda una casa en sólo cinco minutos. Sólo se usan en pociones muy complicadas – le dijo sabiamente, ayudándole a ordenar sus cosas.

- Sí, sí, vaya, tiene toda la razón, Señorita Evans – Le dijo de pronto el profesor a sus espaldas – Por lo que veo es una magnífica alumna, sí, sí, desearía que viniera después de clases a mi despacho, por favor.

- Eh... pues, claro – dijo la pelirroja asombrada. El profesor le sonrió simpático y se fue observando los demás alumnos.

- ¿Es que estoy soñando o es que el profesor Slughorn te ha invitado a su despacho? – le preguntó Nhy en el mismo estado que la pelirroja.

- No estás soñando.

- ¿Quién no está soñando? – Preguntó Remus divertido quien estaba sentado detrás de las chicas y quien había escuchado todo.

- Pues, Lily va a ir hoy a – Nhy no pudo continuar ya que Lily le había tapado la boca, mirándola nerviosa.

- Voy a salir con un chico – Remus la miró sonriendo, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando.

- ¿Es que estoy soñando o es que oí que Lily saldrá con un chico? – dijo James en susurros a Remus molesto.

- Sip, no estás soñando – le dijo divertido.

- ¿Y quién es ése chico? – preguntó curioso.

- No lo sé, parece que es Rufus Lound – Mintió Remus divertido. James abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar ponerse celoso.

- Bien, no es mi problema, que salga con él – dijo enfadado volviendo a su caldero para seguir con la poción.

Los alumnos siguieron elaborando sus pociones y para el término de quince minutos, ya la mayoría había finalizado. El profesor les dio cinco minutos para ordenar todo el desorden que algunos habían causado para luego continuar con las actividades.

- Sirius, ya es hora – le dijo James en susurros al moreno quien estaba recostado en su asiento.

- Claro, claro, yo tengo la poción – dijo sacando un pequeñó frasco de color azul de su túnica y enseñándoselo a James sonriente – Distrae tú al profesor – James le asintió con la cabeza y levantó su mano para llamar al profesor.

- ¿Sí, Señor Potter?

- Disculpe, Profesor, pero no puedo entender por qué mi poción todavía está de color amarillo... Y es que soy tan bueno en pociones, gracias a mi gran profesor, que mi caldero debe ser el problema ya que como ve aquí...

James siguió hablándole al profesor para que no pillara a Sirius echándole el líquido del pequeño frasco en el caldero de Snape disimuladamente. Volvió a su puesto al lado de James y le dio un codazo.

- No, no, creo que yo estoy mal profesor, de todas formas gracias por su ayuda... – El profesor, confundido sin haber entendido ninguna palabra, se retiro del banco del joven para volver a su puesto - ¿Pudiste echarla dentro del caldero? – le preguntó a Sirius quien le asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora sólo nos falta esperar unos dos minutos y ¡wualá! Habrá un nuevo Snivellus.

- ¡Genial!

- Bien, bien, chicos. Todos lo han hecho muy bien, aunque hayan tenido algunos problemas – dijo el profesor mirando en especial a un joven de Slytherin quien tenía toda su cara y su túnica manchada con un líquido café – Pero ahora comenzaremos con la actividad. Y por supuesto, el primer alumno en terminar, con una gran poción con unas características nunca antes vista, fue Lilian Evans – Lily sonrió contenta y pasó adelante junto al profesor – Un aplauso, por favor. Bueno, bueno, Señorita Evans, puede elegir a alguien del alumnado para que tome la poción.

- Pues, elijo a Nhyla Rae – Nhy sonrió nerviosa y salió adelante junto a su amiga.

Lily le entregó la poción y se la tomó de un trago. Al poco rato comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

- Bien, Nhy, ¿Te gusta pociones? – le preguntó Lily.

- Pues, no, la verdad que encuentro que es todo muy aburrido y además el profesor nunca me presta atención pero como quiero ser Sanadora pues, estaré obligada a estar en clases de Pociones – dijo luego tapándose la boca, sintiéndose aliviada.

- Y ¿Acaso tienes...

- ¿Quién te gusta? – se escuchó una voz por la estancia interrumpiendo a la de Lily.

- Pues, la persona que me gusta es... – Un grito agudo opacó a la voz de Nhy. Todos los alumnos plantaron su mirada en el rincón donde dos Slytherins estaban sentados, rodeados de un aire verde; una mujer y un chico, el cual tenía piel y patas de gallina.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAH! – gritaba la joven alejándose del chico. Mientras que tres jóvenes de Gryffindor se reían a más no poder.

- ¡SILENCIO! – gritaba el profesor, caminando entre los jóvenes, perdiéndose de vista por su baja estatura. Llegó donde el joven estaba casi inconsciente y le tomó del brazo - ¿Señor Snape? ¡Señor Snape! ¿Me escucha? ¡Señor Snape, debemos ir a enfermería! – El profesor se lo llevó en hombros ayudado por otro joven de Slytherin.

- Qué terrible – dijo Nhy – Aunque muy chistoso.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Qué humillación – dijo Lily mirando la puerta del salón donde el profesor junto a los dos chicos desaparecían de vista.

- Es obvio quiénes lo hicieron – dijo Nhy mirando hacia donde los merodeadores estaban.

- ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no me lo imaginé! – dijo molesta la pelirroja. Se acercó a los chicos quienes se reían sin parar. Remus notó su presencia y se calló inmediatamente pero Sirius y James seguían riéndose - ¡Qué lindo! ¿No?

- ¿Yo? – dijo Sirius.

- No, lo que acaba de suceder. Es que no puedo creer que sigan con las bromas, y yo que pensé que éste año cambiarían – les dijo molesta, mirando en especial a James quien no sabía cómo esconderse.

- Vamos, Lily, sólo fue una bromita de bienvenida – le dijo – No es la gran cosa.

- Ah, claro. No es la GRAN cosa tener piel de gallina y que todos te vean y que tal vez afecte a tu organismo la poción – le contestó más furiosa - ¿Es que acaso no piensas? ¿Es que acaso no te has puesto a pensar en ponerte en el lugar del otro y saber que eso molesta? Que no es una broma si no ¡Una crueldad!

- Tranquila, pelirroja – le dijo Sirius extrañado – Somos los merodeadores y nunca dejamos de hacer bromas, y todas han sido chistosas.

- Les apuesto a que no pueden dejar de hacer bromas por un tiempo. Son tan cobardes que se escondes tras las bromas y la buena reputación – les dijo la pelirroja tratando de que se indignaran, cosa que funcionó en Sirius y en James.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Enserio? Pues los reto

- Lily... – le dijo Nhy divertida. Lily le alzó la mano indicándole a que guardara silencio.

- ¿Es que no se atreven?

- Disculpa, pelirroja, pero sí nos atrevemos, ¿No, James?

- Claro... ¿Y qué ganamos?

- Si es que pueden sobrevivir sin hacer bromas, pues ganarán lo que uds quieran.

- Pues queremos que camines por toda la sala común en ropa interior – dijo Sirius divertido. James le pegó un codazo aunque de todas formas estaba fascinado con esa idea. Lily le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, negando con la cabeza

- No te extralimites, Black.

– Bien, bien, entonces... tendrás que besar a... Remus – dijo el chico.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos, Nhy soltó un pequeño gemido y no pudo no ponerse roja, Remus... pues Remus quedó un tanto inmóvil y James no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

- Bien, bien, entonces le tendrás que dar un beso a James... en los labios – Lily le miró con cara de molesta para luego sonreírle y darle la mano.

- Hecho, pero si ustedes pierden tendrán que... disculparse con Snape – Remus abrió los ojos como plato, por él se disculpaba en ese mismo momento pero James y Sirius no podían echar a perder su reputación de esa forma.

- Hecho, por un mes – Le dijo Sirius dándole la mano y cerrando el caso. Pero estaba nervioso. Sirius Black no podía dejar de hacer bromas, pero por parte de James, él podría con tal de darle ése preciado beso a Lilian Evans.

oOoOo

- Brenda, no vas a creer lo que Lily acaba de hacer – Le dijo Nhy a su amiga en los pasillos del colegio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- Ha hecho una apuesta con Black y Potter. Y Remus pero en realidad él no cuenta.

- ¿Lily haciendo una apuesta? ¡Vaya! ¿Sobre qué?

- Los Merodeadores deben dejar de hacer bromas por un mes, si es que lo logran; Lily tendrá que besar a Potter, pero si no lo logran; tendrán que disculparse con Snape – dijo Nhy animada. Brenda abrió los ojos como plato.

- Van a caer demasiado bajo, Lily. ¡Vaya, Sí que eres la mejor, amiga!

- Sí, pues, al principio lo tomé como broma pero ahora... estoy nerviosa si es que lo logran – dijo Lily pensando en que tendría que besar a James, y es que esa idea le gustaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus amigas.

- Pues no lo creo. Sirius Black no puede dejar de hacer bromas. Es como su aire, lo necesita para poder vivir – exclamó Brenda.

- Espero que no lo logren – le dijo la pelirroja.

- No lo lograrán – dijo Nhy divertida – claro que no.

Se fueron caminando hacia la sala Común de Gryffindor mientras que detrás de un pilar, cerca de donde las chicas estaban, se encontraba un joven sonriendo maléficamente.

- ¿Con que Sirius Black no puede vivir sin hacer bromas, eh? Pues ya lo verán.

oOoOo

- Hola, chicas

- ¿Qué tal, Dan? – le preguntó Lily sonriente.

- Pues, tengo ya un trabajo para la próxima semana

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y de qué clase?

- De Transformaciones – respondió Brenda cansada en lugar de Dan – La profesora McGonagall está loca.

- No puede ser tan terrible – les dijo Nhy divertida – ¡Es Transformaciones!

- Sí, pero el trabajo consiste en buscar información sobre el primer mago que pudo convertir un jarrón en un auto y es que es muy difícil ya que luego tenemos que explicar sus puntos y las indicaciones y ¡aggg! – Exclamó la chica exhausta.

- Vaya, qué mal.

- ¡Ni me lo digas!

- Y lo que me faltaba, tengo una cita el sábado por la tarde la cual no puedo cancelar – dijo Dan.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó Lily.

- Con Alisson, Alisson Jhon.

- ¿De Ravenclaw? Ésa chica es tan boba – dijo Brenda – El año pasado le pedí que me prestara una pluma y me dio una gallina para conseguir una, ¡Y yo que sólo le pedía una pluma para escribir!

- Pero fue el año pasado, ahora está muy mona – dijo Dan contento – es sólo que no tendré tiempo para hacer el trabajo si además soy el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

- ¿Que eres qué? – exclamó Brenda a punto gritar - ¡Eso es fantástico, Dan! – Le abrazó animada. Estaba fascinada con que Dan fuera el capitán del equipo de Huffelpuff, y es que todos los años anteriores no ganaban por los capitanes pero de seguro éste año ganaban aun que sea algún partido.

- Me avisaron hoy en la mañana y me dijeron que ya tenía que ir viendo las jugadas y eligiendo a los jugadores que faltan.

- Dan, eso genial, aunque no creo que nos ganen este año – les dijo Lily airadamente.

- Sí, seguro. Claro que les ganaremos.

- Oigan, y ¿Quién es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor? – Preguntó Dan interesado.

- Pues... la verdad es que no lo sabemos – dijo Nhy – Pero creo que será Joey Moon, el chico es un as en la escoba – dijo fascinada – En ningún partido jugó mal.

- De seguro será él – dijo Lily.

- Bueno chicas debo irme – les dijo Dan dedicándoles una sonrisa.

- Sí, yo igual, quedé en verme con Marya – dijo Brenda siguiendo al chico y despidiéndose de sus amigas – Adiós...

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a los jardines? – Le preguntó Nhy a Lily – El día no puede estar más hermoso

- Sí, pero hace un frío terrible – dijo la pelirroja, que junto a Nhy se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo.

- ¡Mira, Nhy, tu ídolo! – exclamó Lily divertida, indicando a un chico sentado cerca del lago, rodeado de algunos libros. Nhy abrió los ojos como platos, sonriente.

- Vamos a hablar con él – dijo tomando del brazo a la pelirroja.

- No lo creo, Nhy, debe de estar estudiando.

- ¿En el primer día de clases? 

Lily soltó un suspiro dejando a su amiga que la guiara hasta el chico. Éste levantó su mirada y les sonrió a las dos chicas.

- Hola

- Hola, Joey. Hey, queríamos preguntarte algo – le dijo Nhy curiosa - ¿Eres el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor? – Joey le miró extrañada y un brillo le inundó los ojos.

- No, no, yo no – dijo con un tono de voz decepcionado.

- Oh, lo lamento. ¿Y tú querías serlo? – le preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado.

- Bueno, pues sí, pero no es la gran cosa. Igual seguiré dentro del equipo – dijo con una sonrisa. Lily estaba sorprendida. Joey era uno de los más buenos jugadores del colegio y si no era el capitán, ¿Quién podría serlo?

- ¿Y quién es, entonces? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Disculpa? – espetó el joven.

- El capitán del equipo, pues claro – dijo divertida.

- James... James Potter – Lily abrió los ojos como plato y Nhy soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Potter? No puede ser – dijo poniéndose seria de pronto.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó el chico extrañado – Es un gran jugador, y muy responsable – Lily bufó mientras que Nhy negaba con la cabeza.

- No tan buen jugador como tú, Joey.

- Y ni siquiera es responsable – le dijo Lily.

- En Quidditch sí lo es. No lo conoces bien, Lily – dijo el chico volviendo a pegar la vista en el libro en sus manos. Lily le miró escéptica, tratando de pensar en por qué todo el mundo le decía eso... y es que en realidad que no conocía muy bien a James.

- Bueno, bueno, tal vez no sea tan irresponsable... pero que él sea el capitán del equipo yo ya lo encuentro demasiado – dijo sentándose al lado de los chicos.

- Pues, yo encuentro que lo hará bien – dijo Joey – es un gran chico.

- Tanto que lo defienden – dijo Lily molesta - ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que no es tan bueno del todo?

- Hey, Lily, ¿Qué ocurre? Si hoy estabas de lo más bien con él...

- Nada, nada, es que recuerdo de cómo es Potter y, no sé, siento odiarlo.

- Pero si hace poco eran grandes amigos – dijo Nhy burlonamente. Joey abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a la pelirroja, interesado.

- ¿De veras? ¡Vaya! Lily Evans amiga de James Potter, no puedo creerlo – dijo divertido.

- Hey, hey, si quieres dilo más fuerte, ¿Eh? 

- Es que es... imposible – Dijo el chico. Lily comenzó a molestarse, y es que ¿Acaso no podía ser amiga de James?.

- ¡Claro que es posible! – dijo la pelirroja – él es un buen amigo y muy simpático, y ¿Qué si somos amigos? ¡SOMOS AMIGOS! – exclamó frustrada, cruzándose de brazos, dejando a los dos jóvenes con las bocas y ojos bien abiertos.

- Está bien, clama... – le dijo Nhy – Tranquila, ya entendimos.

- Pero, pero, pero es que es tan... ¡No puedo creer que piensen eso! Somos amigos con James, pero sólo eso, y punto.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Dijo James a sus espaldas – en el vagón, ayer, no pensabas lo mismo – se notaba un poco de molestia en su voz. Lily se sonrojó intensamente y agachó su cabeza.

- Cállate... – le espetó, comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. James miró hacia donde la pelirroja se iba, soltando un leve suspiro.

- Deberías ir y hablar con ella, Potter – le dijo Nhy preocupada.

- Sí, James, necesitan hablar – le dijo Remus quien estaba acompañado también de Sirius y Petter. James les asintió a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la pelirroja corría.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en el vagón ayer? – preguntó Sirius fuera de serie. Nhy le miró enojada y Remus y Joey trataron de no reír.

- ¿De qué hablaban? – le preguntó Remus a los chicos sentándose a sus lados.

- De que James es el capitán del equipo y de cuan buen chico, y amigo, es – dijo Joey sonriéndole.

- Pues, sí, es un buen chico... a veces.

- Si, bueno, creo que Lily se ha enojado con él – dijo Nhy preocupada

- Déjalos, necesitan hablar.

- No me digas qué hacer, Remus – le contestó molesta.

- Sólo te decía – le dijo el chico asustado. Nhy cambió su semblante por uno tierno.

- Discúlpame, creo que la molestia de Lily es contagiosa – los chicos se rieron, y siguieron conversando mientras que una chica se encontraba triste, abrazada a sus piernas, en un salón vacío de clases. Un joven entró, lentamente, sentándose a su lado.

- Discúlpame, Lily, es que yo...

- No te preocupes, James, he estado un poco molesta últimamente – le interrumpió la pelirroja sin despegar su vista de sus rodillas.

- Quisiera saber... qué es a lo que te referías ayer en el tren – le dijo James después de unos momentos de silencio.

- Pues, lo que te dije, James... creo... creo que te he conocido más últimamente. En verano cambió toda mi opinión sobre ti y es que pienso que hemos mejorado mucho nuestra relación... por lo tanto... pienso que... tal vez podríamos ser algo más... que amigos – dijo ruborizándose.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – le preguntó James quien estaba casi saltando de alegría.

- Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé... necesitaría tiempo para pensar y... ver si es posible... mientras quisiera que sólo seamos amigos, James – le dijo avergonzada. James colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, suavemente.

- Claro, Lily, yo esperaré todo lo que quieras.

- Bien, es un gran alivio saber eso – le dijo sonriente – Creo que deberíamos volver a...

- ¿Clase? Sí, sí, vamos – James se levantó fácilmente y le tendió su mano ala chica, ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Te conté que soy capitán del equipo de Quidditch?

- Pues no, pero Joey me ha contado – le dijo Lily divertida.

- Oh, mala suerte, quería decírtelo yo mismo. Pero ¿Cómo crees que seré?

- Ahora, James, pienso que serás el mejor capitán del mundo – le dijo, mostrando la sonrisa más bella de todo el mundo.

oOoOo

- Hey, Brenda, necesito hablar contigo, si es que se puede – le dijo Rufus a la chica quien iba caminando por los pasillos acompañada de sus amigas.

- Claro, Nos vemos chicas, adiós – le dijo Brenda a sus amigas quienes siguieron su camino -¿De qué se trata?– le preguntó interesada al chico. El joven le tomó de brazo llevándosela a una pared para poder hablar más cómodamente.

- Es que quería preguntarte si estaría bien pedirle a salir a Lily.

- ¿A Lily? Ni lo sueñes, está con _James-soy el egocéntrico más egocéntrico de todo el mundo-Potter_ – le dijo burlonamente.

- No puede ser, yo vi a Potter coquetearle a una chica de quinto y haciendo planes para salir – le dijo Rufus un tanto molesto.

- ¿A sí? Ese imbécil – masculló más para si misma – Pues entonces invita a Lily a salir, pero si le haces daño te juro que...

- No te preocupes – le dijo levantando sus dos manos en señal de paz – No le haré nada.

- Bien, más te vale – le dijo Brenda - ¿Eso era? Que debo irme, nos veremos en clase, ¿Sí? – el chico le asintió, contento, pensando en cómo invitaría a Lily a salir.

- Rufus, por fin te encuentro – dijo Dan respirando entrecortadamente - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí.

- Bueno pues, quería decirte que debes ayudarme a buscar un cazador y dos golpeadores para el equipo, ¿Eh? – le dijo divertido, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

oOoOo

- ¡Claro! Oye, debo contarte algo – le dijo Rufus con una gran sonrisa – Invitaré a salir a Lily, Lily Evans.

- Sí se quién es, Rufus, pero ¿Estas seguro? ¿No le temes a Potter?

- ¡Claro que no! – le dijo molesto – No me interesa que a él le guste Lly, a mí igual y además... quiero verlo sufrir cuando sepa que yo estaré besando a Lily Evans en vez de él – dijo maliciosamente.

- Eres malo, muy malo – dijo Dan divertido, caminando junto a su amigo hacia la Sala Común.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te sigue gustando Brenda? – Dan le indicó que guardara silencio. Entraron a la sala y se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos para poder hablar con más privacidad y, por suerte, estaba vacía.

- ¿Y? – le insistió su amigo.

- Sí, me gusta demasiado, y es que es tan perfecta y hermosa y... no puedo creer que sea novia de mi hermanastro – le dijo molesto – De alguna manera él siempre termina con lo mejor, con TODO.

- Hey, por lo menos eres amigo de ella... Algún día será sólo tuya – le reconfortó Rufus, tratando de animarlo – Ahora, no trates de perder su confianza.

- Claro que no, si no moriría, lo juro – dijo con aire soñador.

- Estás bien enamorado – le dijo divertido su amigo.

- Sí... ¿Y tú de Lily Evans? No puedo creerlo – dijo Dan adentrándose en el baño.

- Ni yo – susurró el chico – Ni yo...

oOoOo

- Hola Lily – dijo un chico sonriente.

- Hola, Teddy, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿Y tú? Estás más bella que nunca

- ¡Ay, qué tierno! – le dijo la pelirroja en un tono agudo, agarrándole las mejillas al chico, de cariño – Brenda, tú hermano es tan mono – le dijo su amiga después de que el joven se hubiera alejado.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor almorzando, después de una larga mañana de clases. Brenda le miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Sí, claro, será que parece mono. Gracias a él que no tengo mesada por un mes – dijo enojada. Lily y Nhy soltaron carcajadas que hicieron molestar más a Brenda – Es enserio, y es que voy a morir sin poder comer esos caramelos que tanto me gustan y venden en Hogsmead. Tendré que encontrar a algún chico que me los compre – dijo maléficamente – Sí, sí, gran plan.

- ¡Brenda! No puedes utilizar a alguien de esa forma sólo por caramelos – le dijo Nhy divertida.

- Claro que sí, y es todo gracias a mi querido hermanito – dijo mirando hacia el lugar de la mesa de Ravenclaw donde su hermano se reía junto a sus amigos – Lo odio.

- Vamos, no puedes odiarlo. ¡Es tu hermano! – exclamó Lily preocupada.

- Por eso lo odio – dijo exasperada la chica. De pronto, un ruido inundó el salón, alarmando a los más pequeños.

De las ventanas más altas del castillo entraron en fila varias lechuzas con paquetes y cartas e sus picos. Una de pelaje color café, casi pelirrojo, se posó en el brazo de Lily; ésta le recibió la carta y le dio unos pedazos de pan, bien recibidos por el ave que luego partió su vuelo de vuelta a la torre del castillo, donde se quedaba mientras Lily estaba en el castillo. Una de pelaje negro y ojos brillantes le entregó un paquete y una carta a Brenda; ésta le dio unos trozos de manzana y el ave volvió a su lugar. Y una lechuza gris, que no le pertenecía a Nhy, le entregó tres cartas y emprendió su vuelo hacia la torre del castillo sin recibir ni esperar por una recompensa.

Muchas otras aves les entregaron los paquetes o cartas a sus destinatarios, y volvieron a la torre del castillo.

- Son de mis padres, y de mi hermana – dijo Nhy animada, abriendo la carta y comenzando a leer.

- Es de Derek – dijo Brenda contenta – Si que me ha alegrado el día – dijo leyendo la carta, antes de abrir el paquete. Lily no les dijo nada, su carta provenía sólo de parte de su madre y eso le atormentaba. N quería leer nada en lo que dijera alguna mala noticia. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y continuó almorzando.

- ¿No vas a abrirla, Lily? – le pregunto Nhy extrañada.

- No, todavía no... – le dijo desanimada, tratando de sonreír - ¿Y? ¿Qué decía? – le preguntó. Nhy adoptó un semblante animado, y le sonrió enormemente.

- Me han dicho que está todo bien con mi madre. Hoy salió al parque que está cerca de nuestra casa y lo ha tomado todo bien. Mi padre dice que mi hermana ha conocido a un chico y que casi ni ha ido a casa – dijo divertida.

- ¡Chicas! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó Brenda entusiasmada - ¡Derek me ha enviado dulces! Me conoce tan bien – dijo con tono enamorado.

- "Me conoce tan bien" – le imitó Sirius apareciendo por su espalda, con ojos soñadores y las manos tomadas, acompañado de los demás Merodeadores.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? ¿Algo para tu mal aliento? – le preguntó Brenda con un falso tono amable.

- No, gracias cariño, pero y ¿Para el tuyo? Se siente hasta mas de mil metros – dijo moviendo su mano en frente de su nariz como apartando el mal olor. Brenda le miró asesinamente, con muchas ganas de saltar sobre él y darle un buen golpe.

- Vete, Black – le espetó Nhy – No veo espejos por aquí que te llamen la atención.

- Uy, está bien, está bien... – dijo Sirius divertido, perdiéndose, luego, junto a sus amigos, tras la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Acaso nunca va a morirse? Me molesta con tal de solo verlo – dijo Brenda enojada. Miró luego su paquete lleno de golosinas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Nhy intentó meter la mano para sacar un paquete pero Brenda le pegó, molesta.

- Comparte los tuyos

- ¡Egoísta! – exclamó Nhy. Lily no podía evitar reírse.

- Dejen de pelear, chicas, que debemos volver a clases – le dijo Lily.

- Bien, bien, te daré sólo uno- Le dijo Brenda a Nhy, le pasó un dulce y se fueron juntas hacia las habitaciones para luego ir a su próxima clase doble de transformaciones; Gryffindor junto con Hufelpuff.

- Bien, alumnos, Hoy veremos sobre las transformaciones de una mesa a un pájaro. No será muy difícil – dijo la profesora McGonagall, anotando las instrucciones en la pizarra – Ah, sí, por favor que la Srta. Evans y el Sr. Lound se acerquen por favor.

Lily miró a sus amigas extrañada y se acercó a la profesora al igual que Rufus.

- ¿Sí profesora? –Preguntó la chica extrañada.

- Srta. Evans, quisiera pedirle el favor de que le diera clases extras al Sr. Lound, ya que el año pasado bajó las notas en ésta clase y no queremos que ocurra lo mismo, ¿No, Sr. Lound? – dijo mirando severamente al joven quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Claro, ningún problema, profesora – le dijo Lily animada.

- Bien, empezarán hoy a las siete de la tarde, pueden usar éste salón. Serán todos los lunes, martes y jueves, ¿Sí?

- Ningún problema.

- Bien, pueden retirarse a sus asientos – la profesora se dirigió a su escritorio mientras que Lily miraba a Rufus extrañada.

- Me hubieras dicho que no estabas bien en Transformaciones – le dijo preocupada.

- No te preocupes, es sólo que no estoy muy cómodo transformando cosas a... otras cosas – dijo apenado- Pero ahora tendré a la mejor profesora.

- Claro – dijo Lily - como si eso fuera cierto.

- Claro que lo es, he visto cómo te empeñas con la varita y, debo decirte, que eres toda una experta – le dijo sonriente, camino hacia sus asientos. Lily quedó atónita pero muy encantada. Ése chico no le caía nada mal.

- ¿Y Qué pasó? – le preguntó Brenda curiosa -- ¿Te ha retado? ¿Qué?

- Nada, sólo que tendré que darle clases extra a Rufus – dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- Ah, ya – dijo Brenda perdiendo el interés.

- ¿Y cuándo comienzan? – le preguntó Nhy.

- Hoy a las siete de la tarde... espero que aprenda rápido porque no tengo demasiada paciencia.

- Tranquila, eres una buena profesora – le dijo Nhy divertida.

- Hey, Nhy – le susurró alguien a la chica por su espalda. Nhy se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Remus y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El chico le sonrió divertido - ¿puedes ayudarme? No entiendo esto... – dijo indicándole algo del libro. Nhy le asintió, sonriente, y se dirigió al lado de Remus.

Mientras, James estaba sentado detrás de Dan y Rufus, junto a Sirius, pendiente de la conversación.

- ¿tendrás clases extras con Evans? – le preguntó Dan en un susurro a su amigo.

- Sí, ¿No es maravilloso? Ahora le podré invitar a salir más fácilmente – dijo Rufus animado. James casi suelta su varita al escuchar lo que el chico había dicho – Espero poder besarla algún día.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó James enojado. Los chicos miraron hacia atrás, extrañados por la conducta de James. Éste, tratando de que no le pillaran, dijo falsamente:

- ¿Qué... qué has hecho, Sirius?

- ¿Ah? – dijo éste sin saber qué ocurría.

- ¡Lo estás haciendo mal! – dijo James tratando de que Dan y Rufus no descubrieran que les estaba espiando. Los dos chicos, ahora sin interés, se dieron la vuelta para seguir con su conversación, mientras que Sirius miraba a James perplejo.

- Pero ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó.

- Es sólo que... después te cuento, ¿Vale? – le dijo sin ánimos de hablar. Sirius decidió no hablarle para no enojarlo más de lo que estaba y siguió con su experimento.

Mientras, James no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rufus. No podía creer que le gustara, y es que ¿Acaso no le tenía miedo como la mayoría de los chicos en Howgarts, sabiendo de lo que le podía hacer si salía con Lily Evans? Remus tenía razón en la mañana, Lily si saldría con un chico. Debía hacer algo para que eso no pasara pero ¿Qué? Estaba demasiado celoso como para pensar en algo que decirle a la pelirroja. Con sólo pensar en Rufus y Lily besándose, le hervía la sangre.

- ¿Sr. Potter? ¡Sr. Potter, despierte!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó desorientado.

- ¿Es que acaso no sabe que está en clases, Sr.? Vuelva a pensar más en su trabajo a que en otras cosas sin importancia – le dijo la profesora molesta, siguiendo su camino.

- Amigo, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sirius extrañado. James le asintió sin ánimo para luego coger su varita y enfocarse en su experimento. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rufus "espero poder besarla algún día", eso no podía ser verdad, no podía. Lily Evans era única y solamente de James Potter, y no dejará que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo Nº 10! Espero que les guste y por favor, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Dando sus opiniones, si es que esta bueno o qué debería cambiar, etc...**

**Éste cap es más corto que los demás pero espero que les guste de todas formas. **

**Muchas gracias a mi firmadora fiel xD**

**Marta Evans ! Espero que éste cap sea de tu agrado ;)**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Capítulo 10

- Marya, necesito tu ayuda – le susurró Brenda al oído de su amiga – Necesito que para nuestra próxima clase distraigas al profesor con la idea que se te ocurra antes de que pase lista, ¿Sí? – le rogó a la chica quien le miraba curiosamente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué irás a hacer, Bren? Ya sabes que el profesor Neil es un gruñón.

- Pero contigo no, te ama, Marya – la chica hizo un gesto de vómito - Así que ¡Por favor!

- Está bien, está bien, pero no te demores, ¿Eh? El profesor no nos puede descubrir – le dijo con tono amenazador. Brenda le asintió contenta - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Sólo enviaré una carta, nada grande.

- ¿Para Derek? Estás bien enamorada, ¿No? – le dijo Marya divertida. De pronto las campanas sonaron dando inicio a la próxima clase – Ya, ve, corre... Yo estaré cubriéndote la espalda – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Te amo, Marya! – dijo Brenda divertida antes de echarse a correr lo más rápido posible en busca de su lechuza.

oOoOo

- Hola, Remus, ¿Puedo sentarme?

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! – le dijo el joven a la chica que ante sus ojos estaba. Era Elizabeth Myus, la chica de Ravenclaw que se habían encontrado en el café, hace pocas semanas. Ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca, Remus estaba terminando un informe pero sus ideas y pensamientos no le dejaban concentrarse.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó amablemente.

- Bien, bien, ha sido un buen día – le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara – Oye, Remus, y, ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de Nhy?

- Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé realmente. Ha sido todo muy extraño últimamente que no sé si le gusto o si todavía siente algo por... el chico del que te hablé – dijo adoptando una voz llena de recelo y angustia.

- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, Remus – le dijo tomándole la mano, en forma de ayuda – Puedo intentar buscar información. Tú sabes, información secreta – le dijo guiándole el ojo. Remus se rió divertido.

- Gracias, Lizzie, muchas gracias por todo – Se quedaron sonriéndose, con las manos tomadas. Se sentían bien a gusto entre ellos y Remus no podía negar que Elizabeth era una gran chica. Se sentía bien en esos momentos, feliz de poder contar con alguna amiga, pero no sabía que las cosas podrían empeorar.

- ¿Remus? Remus, quería hablar con...

- ¡Nhy! – dijo el chico soltándose de las manos de Elizabeth, levantándose de su asiento para quedar viendo a Nhy fijamente. Los ojos de la chica habían perdido su brillo y de pronto, le sonrió. Remus se sintió extrañado, confuso, exasperado por la perfecta sonrisa de la chica.

- Sólo venía a buscarte para... que me ayudaras con un trabajo, pero si estás ocupado puedo esperar – le dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Remus le asintió, sin poder reaccionarle y hablarle – Bueno, pues, estaré en la Sala Común... – dijo sin problemas, devolviéndose por el camino que había tomado.

Y Remus seguía inmóvil, bajo la extrañada mirada de Elizabeth. Pero nada le importaba, ahora debía saber qué hacer para que Nhy se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con Elizabeth. No quería que sus oportunidades se acabaran sólo porque los encontró tomados de las manos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la chica. Remus negó suavemente, sin apartar la mirada de las grandes puertas de la Biblioteca

oOoOo

- ¡ES UNA IDIOTA! ¡UNA INEPTA! ¡ES... ES... IMBÉCIL! – gritó enojada Nhy, al entrar en su habitación donde Lily se encontraba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó la pelirroja preocupada, pensando que ya le había dado un ataque.

- ¡ESTOY EMPUTECIDA, LILY!

- ¡Deja de gritar! – le exclamó su amiga, tomándola del brazo y sentándose, las dos, sobre la cama de la pelirroja – Ahora, cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Estaban en busca de Remus para hablarle, saber qué estaba pasando entre nosotros, ¡Hasta se me cruzó la idea de declararme, Lily! Pero no, debía estar equivocada, ¡Cómo siempre! – Lily la miraba con la cara de mayor extrañeza posible - ¡ESTABA JUNTO A ESA IDIOTA DE MYUS! Estaban tomados de la mano, sonriéndose, mirándose como dos enamorados, ¡Y yo ahí, como tonta, parada viendo toda la escena!

- Pero, Nhy, ¿No sabes si tal vez son sólo amigos?

- Dos amigos no se miran ni se toman de la mano de esa forma, Lily – Exclamó la chica, molesta.

- Creo que deberías hablar con Remus, Nhy.

- No, no y no. Como lo prometimos en vacaciones; ya no puedo hacer nada y no haré nada para saber si le gusto. Trataré de olvidarme de él y seguir con mi vida. Nada de que "Remus acá" o "Remus allá" ¡No! – le dijo Nhy exasperada, levantándose de la cama y moviendo sus brazos, indignada - ¡Qué humillación más grande!

- Amiga, tranquila, creo que deberías relajarte y luego hablar con Remus de todo, de seguro que sólo estás delirando.

- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy mintiendo? ¡Los vi con mis propios ojos, Lily!

- Está bien, está bien, como tú digas – dijo la pelirroja con sorna, poniendo sus ojos en blanco – Yo hablaría con Remus, Nhy, no pierdas la oportunidad.

- No quiero verlo, no quiero saber de él ni nada. Ni de ésa... ésa... ¡Idiota!

- ¡Pero si veremos a Remus todos los días! – Exclamó la pelirroja como loca – Deberás hablar con él en algún momento.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí, por Merlín? – exclamó Nhy alzando sus manos al cielo, con la mirada fija en él.

- Tranquila, Nhy, relájate. Ya verás cómo todo va a mejorar y como todo habrá sido un malentendido – le dijo sabiamente la pelirroja, tomándola del brazo y recostándola en la cama – Ahora quiero que duermas y te tranquilices, ¿Si? – Nhy le asintió, con su rostro tapado por sus manos.

Lily decidió bajar a la Sala Común, tal vez se encontraría a Remus y trataría de preguntarle algunas cosas.

Al bajar, se encontró con Remus y James, hablando animadamente. Se acercó a los dos jóvenes, y tenía la idea de preguntarle las cosas a Remus.

- Hola, chicos – les dijo Lily sonriente. James le sonrió de vuelta, pensando en cuán hermosa era su sonrisa.

- Remus, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo la chica, dejando a James con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Sí, Lily? – le dijo al ya estar bien alejados.

- Quería saber qué tienes tú con Elizabeth Myus... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – le dijo amablemente. Remus le sonrió extrañado.

- Sólo somos amigos – dijo con la mayor simpleza del mundo.

- Lo sabía – exclamó la pelirroja animada. Remus le miró extrañado, preguntándose a qué se debía su entusiasmo.

- ¿Nhy te dijo algo? – le preguntó curioso.

- Pues, no, no, eeh... Bueno, sí, sí – dijo la chica abatida.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí? – le preguntó esperanzado.

- Qué no me ha dicho – dijo con sorna la chica para luego taparse la boca y darse cuenta del error que había causado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nhy habla de mí? – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Espera, espera, yo no he dicho eso – trató de corregir la pelirroja – pero, espera un momento, ¿Por qué de pronto tanta curiosidad? No me digas que sientes algo por Nhy – le dijo la chica, que por dentro se moría de felicidad. Remus se ruborizó levemente y no pudo esconder el color rojizo en sus mejillas.

- Pues, sí... lo admito, siento algo por Nhy – dijo con complicaciones. La pelirroja sonrió a más no poder y le abrazó fuerte. Mientras que James, del otro lado de la habitación, les miraba celosamente.

- ¡Eso es magnífico! – le dijo la pelirroja por fin.

- ¿Lo es? No lo creo ya que no creo que Nhy sienta lo mismo por mí – dijo agachando la cabeza. Lily estuvo a punto de hablar pero se delató a sí misma al sonreír a más no poder - ¿Es que siente algo por mí? – le preguntó el joven entusiasmado. Lily no tuvo otro remedio que decir la verdad y le asintió, feliz de la vida. Remus, sin poder controlarse, la abrazó, fuerte, y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras que la chica reía.

- Pero no le digas ninguna palabra de que YO te lo dije, Remus, que si no me mata – dijo la pelirroja preocupada, luego de tocas tierra. Remus le asintió.

- Me declararé hoy, en la noche. ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¡Pues creedlo, Remus! Espero que la trates bien, tienes toda mi confianza y aceptación – dijo sabiamente, con la cabeza en alto. Remus, con la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, abrazó otra vez a la chica, cuando de pronto James ya no aguantaba más los celos y se les acercó pero alguien más también los había visto.

- Así que para eso me dijiste que descansara, ¿No? Para que tú pudieras venir y estar con... ¡Con éste! – exclamó Nhy desde las escaleras, llamando la atención de casi todos en la Sala Común.

Lily y Remus se separaron en seguida al escuchar la voz de la chica. Lily negó con la cabeza rotundamente pero Nhy estaba demasiado exasperada como para creerle.

- Y tú – dijo apuntando a Remus acusadoramente – Tú que minutos antes estabas de lo mejor con Elizabeth, te vienes a meter aquí, con Lily, mi EXMEJOR AMIGA – dijo con voz rotunda.

- Nada que ver, Nhy – le dijo Lily pero fue callada por la mano de la chica.

- No hables, Lily, no se necesitan palabras para entender que ustedes se quieren y que desean estar juntos – dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Nhy, estás loca! ¡A la única persona que quiero y con la que deseo estar eres tú! – le gritó Remus, antes de que Nhy cruzara por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

Nhy se quedó atónita. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar viendo a Remus, bien lejos.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó para comprobar que había oído bien y no mal como pensaba.

- Te quiero, Nhy, me gustas mucho y eres la única persona con la que deseo estar, con NADIE más – le dijo Remus sonriente. Nhy, quien sonrió casi llorando de la alegría, se abalanzó sobre Remus para poder abrazarlo.

Todos en la Sala Común los miraba fijamente, más las locas fanáticas de Remus quien no podían estar más celosas.

- Tú también me gustas, Remus. Me había dado cuenta hace no mucho de que me volviste a gustar – dijo ruborizándose - Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que NUNCA me dejaste de gustar, Remus.

- Nhy, tú siempre me has gustado. Desde el primer momento en que te vi en aquél tren escarlata. Desde el primer momento en que escuché tu voz y no sabía de dónde habías llegado. Has cambiado mi vida por completo, Nhy, y deseo ser el único hombre que cambie la tuya, para mejor, claro – dijo sonriéndole.

Nhy creyó que se moriría al escuchar tales palabras pero lo único que podía hacer era besarlo. Y ante la mirada de muchos; miradas celosas y de ternura, se besaron. Juntaron sus labios, logrando demostrarse el cariño que ser tenían hace tanto guardado. Y es que Nhy supo, desde ése instante, que Remus era quién quería de verdad.

- ¡Bien, bien, Métanse en sus propios asuntos! – Gritaba la pelirroja a la gente que miraba la escena embobados – Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿No? – le dijo a James quien no dejaba de pensar en que cuándo llegaría ése momento en que besaría a Lily.

- Sí, veo que nuestro plan salió perfectamente – dijo casi sin pensar antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué plan? – preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

- Eh... pues, uno para... uhm, para...

- ¿Para engañar a Nhy para que estuviera con Remus? – preguntó con indignación, un tanto fingida. James agachó su cabeza en señal de disculpa y asintió levemente – Pues, no creo que eso haya sido lo que funcionó – dijo sonriente, sorprendiendo a James.

- ¿A no? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa - ¿Estás diciendo que soy malo haciendo planes? – preguntó el chico divertido. La pelirroja ahora afirmó sonriente, aguantando la risa – Ah, entonces... ¡Ya verás! – dijo James cogiéndola de la cintura y haciéndole cosquillas.

Lily no aguantaba las ganas de reírse, intentando escapar de los brazos de James. Hasta que se pudo soltar y corrió hacia el retrato de La Dama Gorda, salió apresurada y comenzó a correr, perseguida por James, hacia los terrenos del castillo.

- ¡Te alcanzaré! – le gritaba James encontrándose cada vez más cerca de ella.

Cuando de pronto Lily tropezó con una roca, cayendo bajo la, casi invisible, sombra del árbol, sin poder dejar de reír. James llegó a su rescate, ofreciéndole la mano para que se pudiera levantar pero Lily tiró de él haciendo que éste también cayera al suelo.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus risas y el viento soplando sobre el lago. El cielo estaba despejado y de un azul hermoso, alumbrado con la tenue luz del sol, produciendo diversas sombras sobre los terrenos.

- James

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué sientes? Digo, es raro encontrarnos ahora de ésta forma cuando hace pocos meses nos llevábamos tan mal – le dijo, moviéndose para quedarle mirando.

- Pues, si, no puedo negar que es raro... pero es lo único que me mantiene feliz – dijo mirándola, sonriente.

- No puedo creer que seamos amigos, James – dijo divertida la pelirroja, produciendo una sombra en los ojos del chico.

- Sí, no puedo creerlo...

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al joven quien se notaba ahora desanimado – Necesitas reírte más, Potter – le dijo divertida, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. James comenzó a reírse. La cogió de la cintura y giraron por el suelo hasta quedar en un abrazo, él arriba y ella abajo, mirándose fijamente. James pensaba en lo único por lo que muchas noches se desvelaba. Quería besarla y no podía aguantar más las ganas.

- James, no... – le pidió la chica, respirando entrecortadamente, sabiendo las intenciones del chico. Sentía algo en su estómago que no había sentido antes, y era algo hermoso. Pensaba si realmente se estaba enamorando de James pero se negaba a tal conclusión.

- ¿Por qué no, Lily? – le preguntó James, cansado – No entiendo si cada vez veo más señales de que algo ocurre entre nosotros, y no puedes negarlo.

- No, James... no... – le decía la pelirroja, cerrando sus ojos para quitarse las ideas locas de la cabeza. Los abrió encontrándose con la tierna mirada del joven, cosa que la derritió por completo – No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, James...

- Pero si no la arruinaremos... Te quiero, Lily, daría toda mi vida por estar contigo siendo algo más que amigos... Pero eso nunca sucederá, por lo que veo – dijo desanimado, separándose de la chica y sentándose a su lado.

- James, es sólo que es un cambio muy brusco para mí...

- Está bien, Lily, esperaré hasta que sea el momento adecuado, pero no olvides que... – le miró a los ojos, sinceramente. Lily no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo al estar en frente de él, y es que ¿En verdad se estaba enamorando? – Que te quiero, Lily, y no te preocupes... Todo saldrá bien. Seguiremos siendo amigos y viviremos como siempre... - Pero James sabía que ya nada sería lo mismo.

- Gracias, James, gracias... – le dijo la chica, suspirando.

- Mejor entremos que ya se está haciendo tarde para clases – James se levantó y ayudó a Lily a levantarse. Luego, se fueron juntos hacia la Sala Común. En pocos minutos tendrían clases de _Historia de la Magia_ y debían llegar a tiempo.

Al entrar a la Sala Común, no se encontraron ni con Nhy ni con Remus. Se sonrieron pensando en lo que estarían haciendo ése par de tórtolos.

oOoOo

Y afirmativamente, estaban los dos juntos, abrazados, haciéndose caricias y besándose.

Se encontraban en la torre de astronomía donde el castillo era un hermoso paisaje. Remus tenía su brazo por los hombros de Nhy, tomándola en un abrazo mientras que Nhy tenía su cabeza a poyada en el hombro de Remus.

- Qué extraño todo esto – dijo la chica sonriente.

- Sí, pero es maravilloso a tu lado – le dijo el chico sinceramente. Nhy levantó su cabeza para besarlo, cuando una voz, ronca y estruendosa, los alejó de sus sueños de caricias y besos, atrayéndolos a la realidad.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! pero si son Remus Lupin y Nhyla Rae... juntos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – le dijo Remus, incorporándose para quedar mirándolo fijamente.

- Remus, ten cuidado – le dijo Nhy preocupada.

- Uh, la niñita tiene miedo... de perder a su príncipe azul – dijo maléficamente.

- Déjala tranquila, Malfoy, y haznos el favor de perderte – le dijo Remus, casi escupiendo sobre él, sacando su varita a mano.

- Eso quisieras, Lupin, pero ya verás... – Malfoy sacó su varita y gritó con todas sus fuerzas _"Expeliarmus"_, que no sólo le logró quitar la varita a Remus si no que lo lanzó unos cuantos pasos más lejos, a punto de caer de la torre.

Nhy corrió hacia él y trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, con dificultad. Buscó su varita pero no la tenía. "Genial justo cuando es necesaria" se dijo preocupada, mirando hacia Malfoy quien no dejaba de reír.

- ¿Tienes miedo, preciosa? Estás bastante linda, Rae, bastante bella – le dijo acercándose a la chica.

- ¡No la toques, Malfoy! Ni se te ocurra – dijo Remus entre gemidos de dolor. Logró levantarse y colocarse ante Nhy para protegerla – ándate antes de que llegue un profesor, si no quieres quedar mal en esto.

- Claro que no Remus, pero ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya con tu varita? – le dijo, riéndose de él. Remus le miró desafiante, tratando de contener su odio.

- _Accio Varita _– dijo con voz ronca, y su varita que se encontraba en la mano de Malfoy, voló hacia la mano de Remus quien ahora se encontraba preparado para protegerse, a él y a Nhy.

- Veo que eres inteligente, Lupin, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ten cuidado, mocoso, no sea que vaya a encontrarse por alguno de los pasillos... solo

- No me das miedo, Malfoy – dijo fuerte y claro, sintiendo la mano de Nhy sobre la suya.

- Tal vez tú no... Pero veo que tu noviecita si lo tiene – dijo riéndose, y luego dándose la vuelta para irse de ahí, triunfante. Remus sintió a Nhy apretarle la mano.

- No te preocupes, Nhy, no dejaré que te haga ningún daño – le dijo tiernamente, mirándola fijo.

- Tengo miedo, Remus, ¿Y si logra hacerme algo? – le dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

- No, no, no, Nhy, me tienes a mí. Nada malo te pasará... – dijo antes de soltar un gemido de dolor.

- Debemos ir a la enfermería, Remus, no puedes estar así en éste estado – le dijo preocupada. Remus le asintió, y juntos se fueron donde la enfermería. Había una jovencita nueva, llamada Madame Pompfrey, quien les atendió por la ausencia de la enfermera del colegio.

Remus tuvo que quedarse hasta el otro día por la mañana, acompañado de Nhy, siempre cuando podía. Nhy se había sentido maravilloso junto a Remus y ahora que sabían toda la verdad, no podía estar más feliz... pero el tormentoso recuerdo de las palabras de Malfoy le oscurecía todo su sueño de felicidad y amor. Tenía bastante miedo de que algo le sucediera pero más si es que algo le sucedía a Remus. Se veía tan frágil y es que le quería tanto, tanto, que no dejaría que nada le sucediera. Sin él... ella estaba perdida.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! DEJEN REVIEEEEEWWS**

**Saludos desde Viña del Mar :D!**

**Maitee.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

- Hola – dijo la chica respirando entrecortadamente – Ya... he... vuelto...

- ¡Te perdiste de la clase! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – le preguntó su amiga extrañada.

- Nada, Marya, es sólo que me encontré con McGonagall, y no vas a poder creer lo que me dijo

- ¿Qué?

- Quiere que sea la persona que se encargue de arreglar todo acerca del baile de Navidad.

- De seguro que no te vio bien y te confundió con otra persona – dijo Marya divertida. Brenda le miró enojada, mientras que su amiga se reía.

- Ya, ya, no es gracioso – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Marya dejó de reírse y le sonrió nerviosa. Brenda podía ser buena organizando actividades y diseñando pero era tan descuidada que ya todos los profesores le dejaban de lado al hacer una actividad así – Lo que me preocupa es que deberé encargarme de todos los adornos y la cena ¡Y la música! Y además mi Derek no está aquí – dijo haciéndole pucheros a su amiga. Ésta le sonrió divertida, colocando su mando en el hombro de la chica.

- No te preocupes. Además, no creo que McGonagall te deje hacerlo tú sola, así que elige a alguien para que te ayude.

- ¡Claro! Eso tengo que hacer... ah, eehhh... ¿Marya? – Le preguntó Brenda, mirando a su amiga fijamente - ¿Quisieras ayudarme?

- Bueno – dijo Marya contenta – Siempre había querido diseñar el lugar de un baile

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?

- Me daba vergüenza, amiga. Bueno, bueno, ahora debemos preguntarles a otras personas que sean responsables y con las que nos llevemos bien para pedirles que nos ayuden.

- Pueden ser Nhy y Lily – dijo Brenda emocionada – Les preguntaré hoy, ¿Sí?

- Ya, ¡Perfecto! Será el mejor baile de toda la historia en Howgarts

- ¿Qué ocurre con la Historia de Howgarts? – preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- Naaaaada... – contestaron las dos divertidas.

- Bueno, creo que me iré a la Sala Común – dijo Marya sonriéndoles – Adiós, Brenda. Adiós, Dan – los dos jóvenes se despidieron y luego Marya se fue.

- ¿Oye, Dan? ¿Has sabido noticias de Derek? – Preguntó Brenda emocionada – le mandé una carta hoy pero no me ha contestado.

- No, no – dijo el chico – No he sabido absolutamente nada – Se notaba nervioso - Bren, ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Lily?

- Ehm... vaya, me pillaste. Creo que es la pasta – dijo la chica extrañada - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, no, por nada. ¡Ah! y también su color preferido... y su grupo de música preferido, y su programa de televisión, si prefiere noche o día, si es que...

- Pero ¡¿Por qué me estás preguntando! – exclamó Brenda histérica. Dan le miró sonriente, le encantaba cuando Brenda se enojaba o estaba a punto de enojarse o si estaba nerviosa, como ahora.

- Para Rufus, ¿Sí? Pero no le digas a Lily que si no todo se va por la borda, ¿Eh? – le dijo en susurros. Brenda le sonrió pícaramente, y Dan tuvo las enormes ganas de besarla.

- Descuida, Don Juan, no le diré nada de nada.

OoOoO

- ¡LILY! ¡LILY! ¡A que no adivinas qué! – le gritó Brenda a su amiga quien estaba caminando de vuelta a su sala común.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡RUFUS ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI! Él me había dicho que quería invitarte a salir pero no pensé que era porque estaba enamorado de ti. No le presté tanta atención pero ¡Ahora sé que es verdad ya que Dan me lo dijo! – gritaba Brenda moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro mientras que Lily estaba pálida.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Brenda le asintió - ¡No puedo creerlo! Es que... esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¿Por qué? No me digas que no te gusta

- ¡Pues, claro que no! – Exclamó la pelirroja eufórica – ¿Rufus Lound? ¡Es sólo un amigo!

- Oh, vamos Lily, demás que te gusta, ¿Eh? – le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡No, no y no!

- ¿Por qué no? Como si te gustara otra persona – dijo Brenda irónicamente, pero la mirada de Lily le llevó a pensar que eso pasaba - ¡¿Te gusta otra persona! – Exclamó Brenda atónita – ¡Y no me lo habías contado! ¿Quién? – le preguntó molesta. Lily se sonrojó intensamente y se llevó a Brenda a un lugar más lejano.

- Tenía miedo de contártelo porque sé que no te agrada para nada – Le dijo la chica, mientras que Brenda le miraba atónita. Para cuando supo de quién estaba hablando su amiga, pudo enojarse aún más.

- ¡¿TE GUSTA POTTER! – gritó la joven. Lily le tapó su boca tratando de que la gente que circulaba por ahí no les escuchara.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – Le indicó la pelirroja, avergonzada.

- Pero te gusta Potter – le dijo Brenda con una mueca de disgusto – Potter... ¡James Potter!

- ¡No! – Dijo no tan segura – Pues ¿Y qué? ¡Si me gustara, no podrías hacer nada! – Le exclamó Lily ya harta del comportamiento de su amiga cada vez que ese tema surgía.

- Pero Lily, ¡Cómo es que te puede gustar Potter! Y es que antes no te gustaba ni nada.

- No te he dicho que me gusta – dijo Lily avergonzada – sólo dije que si es que me gustaba que no podías hacer nada.

- Oh, vamos, no te engañes, amiga, sé que te gusta y tú también lo sabes – Le espetó Brenda, apuntándole con el dedo índice – Y sé que no puedo hacer nada al respecto pero si puedo cambiar algunas cosas – Le dijo antes de salir caminando, por el camino contrario a su amiga, hacia su Sala común.

- ¡Brenda! ¡BRENDA! ¡¿A qué te refieres! – Le gritó Lily tratando de llamar su atención pero Brenda seguía caminando. La pelirroja bufó molesta, y sin perder el color rojizo en sus mejillas, siguió su camino.

oOoOo

- Rufus – Dijo Dan al encontrarse a su amigo por los pasillos del colegio – He hablado con Bren y la única información que pude obtener fue que Lily ama la pasta – Sonriente, el amigo le golpeó el hombro de cariño.

- ¡Genial! La pasta es mi – hizo un conteo con sus dedos – octava comida preferida – terminó diciendo contento. Dan no pudo evitar reír - ¿Vamos juntos a la Sala Común?

- No puedo, iré a buscar a Slughorn, necesito unos cuantos datos. Nos vemos después.

- Está bien, y no olvides de obtener más información – le pidió el chico.

- Ah, sí, claro. Oye, ¿Me harías un favor? – Rufus le asintió - Al llegar a nuestro dormitorio, ¿Podrías guardar unas cartas que tengo sobre la cama? No quiero que NADIE las vea – Le dijo recalcando la palabra nadie.

- Deberías dejar de robarlas, Dan, después va a ver un lío cuando Bren o Derek pregunten por las cartas.

- No te preocupes por eso, sólo hazlo – Le dijo el joven para luego salir corriendo por el camino contrario que Rufus en busca del profesor.

No podía dejar de pensar en las cartas. El chico había estado escondiendo las cartas que Derek le había mandado a Brenda, sin que ella supiera nada. No quería que esa relación siguiera por más tiempo. Brenda debía ser suya. Mientras, Rufus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, negando con la cabeza sobre el comportamiento de su amigo.

oOoOo

- James, amigo, necesito que me des unos cuantos datos sobre – buscó con la mirada por todos los terrenos, cuando terminó apuntando hacia un lugar donde una bella muchacha reía junto a sus amigas - esa chica.

- ¿Remna Millows? ¡Qué va, Sirius, tanta experiencia que tienes con las mujeres y no puedes acercarte y hablar con ella! – le exclamó James volviendo a jugar con su pequeña replica de una snitch. Sirius le miró un tanto enojado, y se sentó a su lado.

- Pero es una de las únicas chicas que no me presta atención – replicó Sirius molesto – Hasta Lily me presta más atención que ella aunque sea para golpearme o discutir.

- ¿Y por qué me pides ayuda a mí? – Preguntó James extrañado – Puedes salir con una de sus amigas y saber más, ¿Pero que yo pregunte algo de ella? Estás loco...

- Vamos, amigo, ¿Si?

- No, Sirius

- Vamos, vamos, ¡Por favor!

- No

- ¡¡Por favor!

- No

- ¡James! ¡Vamos!

- ¡¡¡Está bien! – Le exclamó el joven ya enojado.

- ¡GRACIAS! Amigo, eres el mejor – Sirius casi saltó sobre James y le abrazó.

- Ya, ya, quítate – le exclamó James divertido – Oye ¿Has visto a Remus?

- Pensándolo bien, no lo he visto – dijo Sirius extrañado.

- Vamos a buscarlo – Le indicó James levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Sirius. Juntos, se fueron en busca de su amigo. Buscaron por todos los pasillos, le preguntaron a cuanto alumno se atravesara por sus caminos pero no tuvieron rastro de su amigo.

- Hola linda – le coqueteó Sirius a una chica, que se notaba de cuarto año, que caminaba por el pasillo con sus amigas – ¿Me podrías decir algo sobre Remus?

- Oh, pues – la chica se sonrojó levemente – Sí,sí, pero no puedo, digo, no lo sé, y yo que soy la presidenta de su club y..y...y – la chica comenzó a sollozar y se refugió en el pecho del joven mientras que éste miraba a James extrañado.

- ¿No sabes nada entonces? – Si bien, la chica le contestó pero entre tanta lágrima y sollozos ni Sirius ni James le entendieron algo – Pues, muchas gracias de todas formas – Sirius trató de desprender a la chica la cual se negaba. James le ayudó cuando de pronto Brenda apareció por el pasillo junto a Marya y las gemelas Marlenson. Brenda se notaba molesta y se acercó a Sirius.

- ¿Acosando a menores, Black? – Le dijo la chica con el fin de molestarlo - ¿No crees que es muy temprano?

- Buena ésa, Brenaman – dijo el chico con desprecio.

- Oh, vamos Black, suéltala antes de que se traume.

- Pero ese es el problema. No se quiere soltar – le dijo casi en susurros.

- Hey, Katia ¿Quieres soltarlo, por favor? – Le indicó Brenda a punto de perder la paciencia. La chica se soltó de los brazos del chico y le miró enojada, para luego irse con sus amigas.

- ¿La conocías? – le preguntó Sirius atontado.

- Sí, es una estúpida chica que anda molestando siempre a mi hermano – dijo Brenda de mala gana – Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.

- Espera – le indicó James - ¿Sabes algo de Remus? Hace horas que no lo vemos.

- ¿No se enteraron? – Les preguntó la chica en un tono más blando. James y Sirius negaron con la cabeza, tratando de no ponerse más nerviosos.

- Ha estado en la enfermería desde ayer en la noche – Dijo Marya observándolos con compasión.

- Escuché que alguien le atacó – Añadió Angie, una de las gemelas Marlenson – No se ha encontrado muy bien.

- ¡¿QUÉ! – exclamaron los chicos al mismo momento. El corazón de James comenzó a latir rápidamente y junto a Sirius comenzaron a correr en dirección a la enfermería.

- ¡Aw, qué tiernos! – Exclamó Marya – Se preocupan tanto.

- No son tiernos – le espetó Brenda mientras que observaba las siluetas de los chicos desaparecer al final del largo pasillo – Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco – susurró, más para sí misma. Apretujó sus libros en su pecho, suspiró profundamente y se fue junto a sus amigas.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Disculpen por demorarme pero bueno. Estuvo más corto que los anteriores.**

**No he tenido muchas ganas de seguirlo, espero que dejen más reviews**

**ya que así me dan ganas de seguirlo ;(**

**muchos saludos, espero poder seguirlo pronto :)**

**Shauu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Chicos, chicos, no corran por los pasillos – exclamó una joven, que James dedujo como la asistente de la enfermera. Se encontraban fuera de a enfermería y habían estado de lo más preocupados por su amigo.

- Disculpe, pero ¿Podríamos entrar a ver a un amigo? Remus Lupin

- Disculpen, pero está durmiendo – Les indicó la enfermera.

- Sólo queremos ver si se encuentra bien – Le indicó Sirius preocupado.

- Claro, pueden pasar pero no lo despierten – La señorita les abrió la puerta y les indicó que guardaran silencio. Un joven, recostado en una cama con unos cuantos vendajes, dormía plácidamente – Iré a ver al director, volveré enseguida – Y sin más decir, se fue de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Amigo, qué te ha pasado – murmuró James a Remus, mientras que le colocaba su mano sobre el hombro.

- ¿Qué crees que haya sido? – preguntó Sirius con el mismo semblante preocupado que su amigo. James se encogió de hombros, cuando una sola palabra se le vino a la mente.

- Malfoy – Dijo casi escupiendo. Sirius cerró sus puños en señal de enojo y observó a su amigo. Se veía débil. Tenía el rostro de un color blanco, más de lo normal. Su cabello se veía más opaco y tenía un corte sobre la ceja derecha - Se nota que ha peleado con alguien, ése corte sólo se hace con varita, amigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Tal vez sólo se ha caído – Dijo Sirius extrañado.

- He estado ya en bastantes duelos, Sirius, no hay duda de que ha peleado con alguien... y de seguro fue con la asquerosa serpiente de Malfoy.

- Deberíamos irnos, volveremos más rato para ver si ha despertado.

- Bien... – suspiró resignado su amigo, viendo a Remus con un semblante de preocupación. Le observó por última vez para luego desaparecer tras la gran puerta. Cuando ya no había nadie en la sala, Remus abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Se han ido? – Preguntó una vos a lo lejos. Era Nhy quien estaba escondida tras una de las cortinas que separaban una cama de otra. Remus le asintió y pudo salir del escondite, gimiendo por su espalda – Qué mal lugar para esconderse.

- ¿Crees que le hagan algo a Malfoy?

- Espero... – Le dijo Remus con un tono serio. Nhy se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada – Todavía no puedo creer por qué Malfoy actuó así, si tú nunca le haces nada, son solo Potter y Black.

- No importa, Nhy, no te preocupes, estaré bien. De lo que más me preocupo es de ti – Remus le quedó mirando seriamente mientras que Nhy comenzó a tensarse.

- ¿De-de qué hablas? – Inquirió la chica, dejando de acariciarle el cabello. Remus le miró como si fuera obvio.

- Me preocupo de que te haga algo, Nhy.

- No me hará nada, se cuidarme.

- Creo que tendré que estar cuidándote a cada momento – Dijo Remus pícaramente – No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que algo te puede pasar – Le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Nhy rió divertida, tratando de alejarse de él.

- Pues bien, señor preocupación, me gusta su idea – Remus le sonrió, feliz, le encantaba verla reír, la verdad que le encantaba todo de ella.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó divertida al notar que Remus le miraba de forma extraña - ¡Qué!

- Te ves hermosa cuando ríes – Le dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Nhy se ruborizó levemente y despegó su mirada de esos claros ojos color miel – ¡Hasta te ves hermosa cuando te ruborizas! – Le exclamó el chico divertido. Nhy rió pegándole suavemente en el pecho, cuando Remus alcanzó a cogerle del brazo y atraerla más cerca suyo. Nhy se sorprendió por el inesperado movimiento, pero estaban tan cerca. Remus no pudo evitar besarla, sentir otra vez esos labios que lo volvían loco. Nhy disfrutaba también del beso cuando de pronto un ruido, el de la puerta, les interrumpió.

La señorita de delantal blanco estaba inmóvil, con un semblante serio. Nhy no pudo evitar sonrojarse considerablemente mientras que Remus maldecía a la enfermera por haber interrumpido aquél momento.

- Dis-dis-culpe... – Fue lo único que Nhy pudo articular para luego salir caminando apresuradamente de la enfermería.

La señorita tardó unos cuantos minutos para asimilar lo que había visto y no pudo evitar sonreír para si misma al recordar sus tiempos de noviazgo. Se acercó a la cama de Remus y, cogiendo un frasco que se encontraba sobre la mesita al lado de la cama, se lo entregó al muchacho.

- Tome esto. Se irá mañana por la mañana, no se preocupe – Remus recibió el frasco y la enfermera se dirigió hacia su despacho, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, sin evitar soltar un suspiro.

OoOoO

- Nhy, ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó una Lily preocupada a la chica todavía sonrojada que deambulaba por los pasillos.

- Fue a visitar a Remus a la Enfermería.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, sí, nada grave...

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó la pelirroja – Estás extraña.

- Creo... creo que estoy enamorada de Remus. Pero demasiado. No me imagino en éste colegio sin él – Dijo Nhy en tono soñador. Lily le sonrió, encantada de que su amiga por fin estuviera junto a Remus.

- Pero ¿Todavía no tienen nada en concreto? – Le preguntó curiosa.

- No – Contestó Nhy pensando por primera ves en ese tema – No me ha pedido... nada formal.

- Creo que ya lo hará, Nhy, tarde o temprano serán una pareja oficial – Le dijo Lily rodeándole los hombros con su brazo – No te preocupes.

- Ahora de lo único que me preocupa es que Remus esté bien y que salga de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió, después de todo?

- Pues, tuvimos un encuentro... con Malfoy – La pelirroja ni se sorprendió. Ya debía tener la idea de que Malfoy estaba involucrado.

- Habrá que tener cuidado con esa serpiente, no va a ser que te vaya a hacer algo a ti, Nhy – Le dijo Lily preocupada.

- No lo creo – Nhy le restó importancia - ¿Has visto a Brenda?

- Hablé con ella en la mañana pero después no la vi más. La he estado buscando y no la encuentro por ninguna parte, ni en el comedor ha aparecido – Agregó la pelirroja. Juntas decidieron ir a buscarla.

Se dirigieron al Gran comedor sin conseguir huellas de su amiga. Buscaron por cada pasillo, preguntaron a muchos alumnos de Hufelpuff, buscaron delante de su sala Común, en los jardines... cuando la vieron. Estaba sentada cerca del lago, abrazada a sus piernas. Tenía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando.

- Bren... – Lily colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, quien al mismo tiempo sollozó levemente.

- Me ha mandado una carta – Dijo con la voz débil – Me ha dicho que ya no podría funcionar... lo nuestro – Terminó con un sollozó. Nhy le abrazó, Brenda colocó la cabeza en su hombro y no pudo evitar suspirar.

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Lily, quien le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Sólo dijo... que no podía explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Que lo lamentaba mucho. No puedo creerlo – Brenda comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Nhy quien, junto a Lily, no podían evitar sentirse tristes por su amiga. Todo había parecido estar bien entre Brenda y Derek, y de un momento para otro ya habían terminado.

- Brenda, deberías ir a descansar – Le sugirió Lily más en forma de orden. Brenda negó con la cabeza, quería gritar, quería llorar todo lo que pudiera, no quería volver a saber de Derek pero la noticia le había roto el corazón... ella lo amaba.

- Necesito estar sola en éstos momentos, chicas – Dijo apenada – Lo siento.

Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo. Nhy y Lily se miraron preocupadas. No pudieron evitar enojarse por la situación.

- Es un imbécil – Dijo Nhy escupiendo casa palabra – Un estúpido imbécil que no tiene corazón.

- Es un poco extraño, ¿No? Primero todo iba bien, después de un momento para otro Derek no le respondía las cartas ni le enviaba alguna y ahora terminaba con Brenda... No pensé que Derek fuera así. Brenda hablaba de lo bueno que era.

- Lily, todos los hombres son iguales – Indicó Nhy, mientras que se sonrojaba levemente – Menos Remus, claro – Sonrió.

- Ni James – Dijo Lily que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó.

- ¿James? Vaya, sí que te gusta – Dijo Nhy divertida. Lily negó con la cabeza, como siempre – Lily, no puedes engañarte...

- ¡Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo! – Exclamó la pelirroja nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué es la verdad? Lily, dile de una ves por todas lo que sientes por él y que estén juntos – Le aconsejó Nhy – Tenme a mí por ejemplo, si no le hubiera dicho nada a Remus, lo hubiera perdido...

- Pero si tú no le dijiste nada, fue él

- Y ¿Ya ves? ¡Estamos ahora juntos! – Nhy sonrió recordando la tarde pasada junto con Remus.

- Pero es que Nhy, no sé si de verdad me gusta... Sigue comportándose a veces como un idiota. Aunque ha dejado de salir con las chicas, sigue tan metido en las bromas como siempre.

- Lily, las bromas son parte de él, eso no puedes negarlo ni menos arrebatárselo. Es como si él no quisiera que leyeras más libros, ¿Dejarías de leer libros? – Lily se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza – Pues entonces déjalo que siga con sus bromas, no puedes hacer que cambie tanto de aspecto. Por lo menos lo está intentando, ¿No?

- De ese punto de vista... tienes razón...

- Creo que le estás pidiendo demasiado.

- Bien, bien, no te pases – Le aclaró la joven ya entendiendo el punto – Creo que tendré que hablar con él.

- Ya lo creo – Dijo Nhy suspirando – Por fin te has dado cuenta, amiga.

- Ni que fuera un milagro – Ironizó la chica.

- Pues, de alguna manera lo es... Tanto tiempo juzgando a Potter y eras tú el problema de que ya era suficiente.

- ¿Yo el problema? Él siempre estaba ahí para molestarme – Dijo con sorna

- Sí, claro, él se acercaba unos metros a pedirte la hora ¡Y tú le gritabas antes de que pudiera hablar!

- Bueno, bueno, lo entendí – Lily agachó la cabeza observando el lago, viendo su reflejo – De todas formas tengo miedo de acabar con nuestra amistad.

- No puedes seguir teniendo miedo de eso, Lily, si algo malo ocurriera no creo que dejaran de ser amigos – La pelirroja le miró con una sonrisa – Además encuentro que hacen muy linda pareja. Ya necesitas en tu vida a un hombre como él.

- ¿Cómo yo? – Les habló por detrás. Era el hermano de Brenda.

- Hola, Teddy – Le saludó Nhy. El joven le miró asesinamente mientras que se ubicaba al lado de Lily.

- ¿Un hombre como yo, Lily? – Preguntó curioso. Lily río divertida.

- No, tontito... eres todavía muy pequeño – El joven bufó molesto – Aunque eres muy lindo, Teddy – Trató de arreglar la joven. Ahora le chico le sonreía abiertamente mientras que Nhy resoplaba molesta.

- De todas formas voy en cuarto año – Dijo el chico orgulloso, levantando el pecho.

- Muy pequeño, Teddy – Le dijo Nhy burlonamente. Lily le golpeó con el pie la pierna a su amiga y le miró molesta indicándole que no lo molestara - ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus amiguitos? – Le dijo Nhy ahora en una forma más amable, aunque muy falsa.

- ¡Como si tuviera cinco años! – Bufó el chico, sonriéndole a Lily i sin siquiera mirar a Nhy.

- Qué tierno – Dijo la pelirroja mientras que Nhy ponía sus ojos en blanco, pensando que su amiga era demasiado ingenua.

- ¿Hablarás con James sí o no?

- Creo... que sí.

- ¿Cuándo? – Le interrogó la chica.

- Ehm... ¿más tarde?

- No, Lily ahora.

- Debe de estar en el campo de Quidditch, practicando para el primer partido del año – Dijo la chica mirando hacia las grandes montañas que tapaban una parte del campo de Quidditch. Se podían ver a varios jóvenes montados en escobas, jugando con granes pelotas.

- Bien, más tarde será. Vayamos a visitar a Remus – Dijo Nhy con una mirada soñadora mientras que Lily le miraba divertida.

- Pero si lo acabas de visitar – Exclamó.

- Pero quiero ir de nuevo – Dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿No tienes tarea que hacer? – Le preguntó la pelirroja. Nhy comenzó a pensar cuando se acordó de un informe para Adivinación de un metro y medio para el día siguiente y, resoplando enojada, se dirigió hacia la Biblioteca para hacerlo. Como Lily siempre hacía los trabajos al salir de clases, ya lo había terminado y no le quedaba nada por hacer. La idea de esperar a James no se le hacía muy favorable en esos momentos por lo que decidió visitar a Remus.

Al llegar a la Enfermería, vio dos hileras de camas con dorsales de madera y cortinas blancas, todas vacías menos una que estaba cerca de la ventana. Ahí se encontraba Remus quien comía deliciosas ranas de chocolate.

- Hola, Remus – Saludó la chica acercándose a su amigo. Éste le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres? – Le entregó una rana de chocolate a lo que Lily, con una sonrisa, la aceptó – Me las ha traído Elizabeth – La pelirroja no pudo ocultar su mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó preocupada.

- Claro, no fue nada, sólo me tropecé con una silla, algo leve – Mintió, sin saber que Lily sabía lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

- ¿Seguro? – Le preguntó mirándolo inquisidoramente a los ojos. Remus le asintió, nervioso, hasta que pudo notar que ella ya lo sabía.

- Hablaste con Nhy ¿No?

- Me contó que se cruzaron con Malfoy – Dijo saboreando su rana de chocolate – Hay que tener cuidado, Remus, Malfoy no es de buenas pulgas – Remus rió por el comentario de su amiga.

- Claro que no, pero lo que me preocupa es que algo le pase a Nhy.

- ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo a ella? – Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

- Malfoy la amenazó, le dijo que tendría que tener cuidado estando sola por los pasillos – Dijo preocupado – Pero acordamos, con Nhy, de que estaría siempre a su lado – Lily el sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Y... no piensas acaso pedirle que sea tu novia? – Le preguntó Lily acercándose más a la cama donde su amigo estaba y sentándose a un costado. Remus se sonrojó, la verdad que no era muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas - ¡Vamos! No me digas que tienes miedo, si ya sólo les falta ser oficialmente pareja.

- Pero es extraño, no quiero ir demasiado rápido – Dijo el chico comenzando a comer otra rana de chocolate - ¿Y si se asusta?

- Es mi amiga, Remus, la conozco y te digo que por nada del mundo se asustaría de ti – Dijo la pelirroja sabiamente terminando de comerse su rana – Creo profundamente que ya están más que listos para ser novios, ¿No? No dejes que tus miedos te dominen.

- Claro que no.

- Bueno, quería saber si estabas bien. Creo que me iré.

- Espero, espera, yo ya te he contado todo esto, ahora tú cuéntame ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y James? – Preguntó curioso. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Bien... nada nuevo.

- ¿No son algo más que amigos?

- ¡Claro que no! – Negó la pelirroja sin poder evitar ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible – Sólo amigos.

- ¿Y sentimientos por ahí que prueben lo contrario? – Lily volvió a negar, con la cabeza gacha - ¿Nada de nada?

- No, Remus... Bueno... algo – Dijo por fin sin mirarle.

- ¿Te gusta? Por que sabes que tú le gustas a él... Cada día que estoy con él, lo único que hace es hablar de ti, de cómo son ahora buenos amigos y cómo ha ido avanzando su relación y... – La pelirroja, con cada comentario que Remus le hacía, se sonrojaba cada vez más y le venían las ganas de poder ser lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a James lo que sentía. Pero tenía miedo – Y de lo linda que eres, bla, bla, bla – Terminó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Creo... creo que debo irme – Lily se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta donde, con una seña de mano, se despidió de Remus y se fue.

- Espero que terminen juntos – Dijo Remus con sorna – Ya sería hora...

oOoOo

Brenda había llegado a su Sala Común, la cual se encontraba vacía. Estaba recostada en un gran sillón tratando de no volver a llorar, cuando de pronto un joven, Dan, baja por las escaleras y la ve ahí.

- ¿Brenda? – Dan pudo observar que había estado llorando - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada.

- Puedes decirme, confía en mí.

- ¡No me ocurre nada, ahora déjame tranquila! – Le exclamó enojada subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Dan se quedó inmóvil, muy sorprendido por al reacción de la chica cuando apareció por el retrato de la Sala Común, Rufus.

- Oí un grito, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, es Brenda...

- ¿Sirvió tu plan? – preguntó curioso.

- Sí, y no... No pensé que iría a reaccionar de esa forma.

- Pues imagínate si acababan de terminar con ella, y peor cuando todo es una mentira – Dan le hizo señas de que guardara silencio.

- No puede saber lo que hice.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Está muy mal... tendré que esperar un tiempo – Pero Dan seguía confundido.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué saltara a tus brazos y decirte "Oh, Dan, te amo"? – Le dijo su amigo con voz burlona – Claro que no, Dan... ¿Y qué harás con Derek? Si es que le manda una carta a Brenda tendrás problemas.

- No, ya le he mandado una carta como de parte de Brenda diciéndole que debían terminar – Dijo Dan rascándose la frente – Aunque no sé cómo será su reacción.

- ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones cuando puede que se vean? – Le preguntó Rufus preocupado. Comenzaba a inquietarse.

- No es hora de pensar en las vacaciones – Dijo Dan molesto – Ahora sólo debo hacer que Brenda se enamore de mí...

- Te deseo suerte amigo.

- ¿Y tú con Lily? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Rufus se sentó en el sillón frente a una chimenea y Dan le siguió.

- No he tenido el tiempo para hablarle y pedirle una cita, sólo espero que ése Potter no se involucre – Dijo cerrando fuertemente los puños.

- Deberías hacer algo contra él para que no arruine las cosas, ¿Pero qué harás para hablar con Lily?

- Se viene una salida a Hogsmead, le tengo que preguntar antes – Dijo preocupado, notando que le quedaba poco tiempo – Pero de algo sé que James Potter no tendrá nada que ver.

- Me asustas amigo – Dan le miró extrañado, con una nerviosa sonrisa – Sabes que el partido de Gryffindor contra Huffelpuff será en unos dos meses.

- Sí, deberíamos estar practicando pero Hough, el capitán todavía no elige a los nuevos cazadores.

- Lástima, debemos intentar ganarles, como sea.

- ¿Por qué no eres tú? Así conseguiríamos a sólo otra persona.

- Pero no soy tan bueno en Quidditch – Se excusó el chico.

- Vamos, amigo, te he visto jugar y no lo haces mal – Dan negó con la cabeza, nervioso - ¡Por favor, por favor!

- Hablaré más rato con Hough pero no creo que sea una buena idea – Rufus comenzó a abrazar a su amigo de la emoción, así juntos, podrían acabar contra Gryffindor sin ningún problema, y "tal vez – pensó Rufus - podría ganarme a Lily... sería perfecto"


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ya era de noche, faltaban pocos minutos para la cena. Los pasillos estaban ya casi desiertos, las Salas Comunes de cada casa estaban quedando vacías por todos los jóvenes que se iban al Gran Comedor y en pocos segundos las mesas ya estaban llenas de exquisitas comidas y manjares. El Gran Comedor de pronto se vio repleto de jóvenes hambrientos de todas las casas. En ellas se encontraban las chicas quienes, divertidas, se reían en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor donde Brenda fue a acompañar a sus amigas.

- No puedo creer que Teddy esté enamorado de ti, Lily – Dijo Brenda sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Parecía que ya estaba mejor.

- Ni yo, después de todo es tan pequeño.

- ¡Nunca le digas eso! Si no se enfurece – Dijo Brenda divertida, tratando de ponerse seria cuando menos podía.

- Ya le dijo – Indicó Nhy comiendo su ensalada – ¡Pero él ni se inmutó! Es lo mismo que pasa cuando le digo Teddy; se enoja – Brenda y Lily no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada – Pero cuando Lily se lo dice; ya le anda tratando de besar – Exclamó Nhy un tanto molesta.

- Vamos, Nhy, no puedes estar celosa, ¿O sí? – Preguntó Brenda divertida, riéndose al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- ¡Claro que no, Bren! Qué cosas dices... – Dijo la chica divertida, cogiendo una pata de pollo que se encontraba cerca. Terminaron de reírse cuando de pronto se hizo un silencio en medio. Lily miró a Brenda con una sonrisa, un tanto preocupada.

- Veo que estás mejor, Bren – Le dijo comiéndose un pedazo de carne asada. Brenda le miró sonriendo aunque se le veía triste.

- Mas o menos... Pensé que... no debo atormentarme por eso. Digo, por lo menos me avisó. Lo peor hubiera sido que no me hubiera dicho y tal vez, hasta engañado – Lily y Nhy le sonrieron – Además me he portado como una idiota. Traté muy mal a Dan – Dijo agachando la mirada, enfocándose en su plato como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Nhy curiosa.

- Me había preguntado cómo estaba y yo le grité... y no lo vi más, ahora no está en su mesa – Dijo buscando entre los de su casa, Huffelpuff.

- Después hablarás con él – Le dijo Nhy. Lily recordó esas palabras y se acordó de James. Debía hablarle. Comenzó a levantar la cabeza por entre medio de la gente tratando de ver si es que se encontraba sentado en la mesa pero no tuvo ningún rastro de él.

- ¿Qué buscas, Lily? – Preguntó Nhy con una pícara sonrisa. Lily se sonrojó al ser descubierta por su amiga y continuó cenando como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Quisiera llevarle un poco de cena a Remus – Dijo Nhy observando los grandes platos repletos de deliciosas comidas.

- Yo te ayudo – Le dijo Lily.

- Yo me tengo que ir. Marya me anda buscando. Nos vemos mañana, chicas – Se despidió la joven caminando rumbo a la salida del Gran Comedor donde Marya se encontraba.

- ¿Le gustan las cerezas? – Le preguntó Lily a Nhy. Ésta comenzó a pensar sobre si le gustaban o no a Remus y se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía, había muchas cosas de él que ella no sabía. Aunque no quiso demostrarlo en frente de Lily, le asintió con una sonrisa mientras que seguía cogiendo unos cuántos alimentos más y los dejaba en unas servilletas para luego llevárselas a Remus. La comida de la Enfermería no era nada buena.

- Bien, esto será suficiente – Le dijo a la pelirroja quien había terminado de llenar un montón de servilletas con exquisitos chocolates – Vamos.

Se fueron camino hacia la enfermería, felices como siempre pensando en cosas inocentes pero, en todo lo bueno está lo malo, de pronto apareció por allí una sombra que asustó a las dos chicas. Era Rufus.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Nhy asustada, respirando entrecortadamente por el susto que le había dado.

- Venía de la Biblioteca – Dijo sonriéndole a las chicas - ¿Y ustedes?

- Le llevamos comida a Remus – Dijo Lily sonriente, aunque un tanto nerviosa ya que la presencia del joven le incomodaba.

- Oh, bueno, les dejo seguir su camino – Dijo dándoles el paso. Nhy siguió caminando cuando de pronto Lily pasó por al lado del joven y éste le cogió del brazo suavemente, susurrándole al oído – Necesito hablar contigo.

Lily se sonrojó débilmente pero ella también necesitaba arreglar cuentas con él. Le avisó a Nhy que en poco tiempo estaría en la enfermería, le entregó su parte de la comida y se dirigió con Rufus a un lugar más íntimo para poder hablar.

- Mira – Comenzó Rufus algo nervioso – Quería preguntarte si... te gustaría ir conmigo a la salida de Hogsmead – Lily intentaba no mirarle, estaba muy nerviosa, la verdad que no quería nada con Rufus, sólo lo encontraba como un amigo, nada más... y eso le ponía muy incómoda.

- Lo siento... pero

- No, no, déjame decirte que... Me gustas, Lily. El año pasado te veía caminar y pensaba "Esa chica debe ser para mí" – Lily le miraba cada vez con una expresión de horror - Veía tus labios, tu cuerpo, todo de ti me encantaba... y me sigue gustando.

- ¡Detente, detente! – Le interrumpió la chica quien estaba más indignada que nunca - ¿Es que acaso sólo te gusta mi físico? No has dicho nada más que sólo de mi físico... ¿Crees que yo soy así? ¿Tan superficial?

- No, no...

- No me digas nada, Rufus, tienes suerte de que no deje de ser tu amiga ya que esto de verdad que me ha indignado – Dijo la pelirroja seriamente. Bien, bien, le había puesto más color pero ¿Y qué? Necesitaba una forma de deshacerse de Rufus pero estaba equivocada. Rufus no la dejaría tan fácilmente.

Cuando le estaba regañando a Rufus por hablarle así, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de pronto Rufus la tenía entre sus brazos y ¡LA ESTABA BESANDO! Estuvo unos momentos paralizada cuando sin saber por qué le correspondió el beso. "Besa muy bien". Pero al final de todo era Rufus, ¿No que a ella le interesaba James? "Estúpida, Lily, toda una estúpida" pensó mientras que despertaba del asombro dándose cuenta de que todavía se estaban besando. Es que no podía permitirlo. Intentó zafarse de los brazos del joven pero él no le permitía, cuando algo le hizo a Rufus separarse. Una voz...

- ¡¿QUÉ! – Era James y a su lado se encontraba un asombrado Sirius. "Oh, no, lo que me faltaba" Pensó Lily ruborizándose completamente – Vaya...

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Es que acaso nunca habías visto una escena así? – Le dijo Rufus arrogantemente. "¡Pero qué le pasa a éste!". Sirius hizo un ademán de saltar sobre él pero James lo detuvo.

- Entonces les dejo para que sigan con sus... cosas – Dijo James más enojado que nunca. Lily podía ver la rabia en sus ojos, cómo apretaba los puños y miraba asesinamente a Rufus.

- Sí, sí, vete mejor – Lily intentaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba demasiado asombrada. James y Sirius comenzaron a caminar por donde estaban los otros para seguir su camino, pasando por el lado de Rufus – Idiota – Le dijo éste por lo bajo, pero James le escuchó perfectamente y, sin aguantar toda su rabia, le pegó en toda la cara. Lily estaba más nerviosa y preocupada que antes.

- ¡JAMES! – Exclamó mientras se acercaba hacia Rufus quien estaba en el suelo con una mano en una mejilla, con un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca. James respiraba entrecortadamente y ver a Lily junto a Rufus le hizo enojarse aún más – ¡Serás Idiota! – "¿Qué? Lily, lo estás empeorando"

- Ah, con que así es... Ahora todos me creen idiota, pues ¡BIEN! Sigue besándote y haciendo no se qué cochinadas junto con... éste, pero no me vuelvas a hablar porque ¡Para qué hablar con un idiota! – Sirius le tocó el hombro indicándole que se calmara y, mirando por última vez a Rufus y a Lily, se fueron por su camino.

- ¿Ves lo que hace? ¡Es idiota! – Exclamó Rufus limpiándose la boca, todavía en el piso. Lily le miró más enojada que nunca ¿Por qué lo había defendido? ¿Por qué le había dicho a James idiota? ¡Ahora todo estaba embarrado! – No puedo creer que sea así, está mal de la cabeza o es que es un inepto – Seguía diciendo Rufus hasta el punto en que Lily se enojó demasiado por todo, quería sólo desquitarse y más enojada estaba con Rufus.

- ¡Te lo merecías! – Explotó de pronto – ¡El único idiota en este lugar eres tú! – Y sin esperar más le pegó una cachetada en todo su rostro, haciéndole gemir y sangrar un poco más. La pelirroja se levantó furiosa, yéndose por el lado contrario a donde James y Sirius se habían ido, dejándo a Rufus en el piso.

- ¡No te irás de mi, Lily, tú eres MÍA! – Gritaba Rufus mientras que la pelirroja se perdía de vista rezongando unas cuántas palabras, molesta.

oOoOo

- ¡Amigo, tranquilízate! – Le exclamaba el chico moreno a su amigo quien había entrado a la habitación como fiera, rompiendo unas cuantas cosas que se le cruzaban por el camino.

- ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Se estaban besando, Sirius, BESANDO! Hasta tú los viste – Sirius bufó restándole importancia mientras que James comenzaba a golpear una almohada.

- Amigo, no creo que ese sea un problema, tú sabes que todas las muchachas caen a tus pies...

- ¡Sí, pero Lily nunca lo hará y a la única persona que yo quiero es a Lily! – Sirius le miraba con compasión mientras que James ahora saltaba sobre la almohada ya echa trizas – ¡¡No se si le podré volver a hablar!

- Espera, espera, espera... – Sirius se acercó al chico cuando éste le miró atento, dejándo los restos de la almohada de lado - ¿Cómo es eso de que no le hablarás? ¡Eres James Potter, amigo! Estas cosas no te deberían importar demasiado

- Cuando la involucrada es Lily pues claro que me importa...

- lo que te digo es que eres su amigo, deberías seguir hablándole, como si nada pasara... – Le dijo sabiamente – Y pues claro no se te puede olvidar el "plan Sirius" – James le miró sarcásticamente – Darle celos – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – ¡Creo que lo estás entendiendo! – Exclamó el moreno mientras que le colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro de James.

- No lo creo, Sirius, ella me dijo que no le gustaba, no creo que le daré celos...

- Bueno, amigo, yo ya te aconsejé. Toma los "Sirius consejos" o déjalos – le dijo seriamente mientras que salía de la habitación. James se enojó aún más. Golpeó uno de los palos que sostenían las cortinas de la cama para luego soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, la verdad era que no se podía enojar, Lily no era suya, no eran nada de nada de NADA, hasta ella le dijo que no quería arruinar su amistad pero tenía las esperanzas de que en verdad algo en ella había cambiado y que tal vez si podrían haber hecho que funcionara. Ahora sabía lo mal que estaba, además había escuchado hablar a Rufus sobre Lily y él no había hecho nada para tratar de ahuyentarlo siquiera. Se sentía fatal, esa chica pelirroja era lo que más quería y, aunque no era alguien de relaciones duraderas, sentía que con esta chica podría ser felíz y hacerla feliz a ella. Pero ahora, ahora sabía la verdad, sabía que a Lily le gustaba Rufus y que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

¿Se tendría que olvidar de ella? ¿Tendría que dejarla ser feliz? Pues, si ella era feliz, él también, aunque no estuvieran los dos juntos...

- Nooo – Se dijo – No puedo vivir sabiendo que Lily está con otro... y menos con RUFUS.

Tendría que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Si Lily le preguntaba algo de por qué había golpeado a Rufus tendría que decirle que sólo porque no le caía para nada bien (Algo sumamente verdadero) y por que Rufus había comenzado. Bien, eso haría...

Decidió bajar a la Sala Común, con la esperanza de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse. Pero al bajar pudo notar que no había nadie. Ni hasta Sirius estaba, como siempre, coqueteándole a una chica.

Se sintió realmente mal. Lo único que quería era poder estar junto a Lily y ahora ella se había estado besando con Rufus. El mundo se le vino abajo cuando los vio y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada... Debería dejarlo todo pasar, conseguir a otra persona y olvidar a esa chica de rojos cabellos que siempre le hacía suspirar, que se robaba sus sueños cada noche, su mente por las mañanas, tardes ¡Días enteros, esa chica que lo único que podía ser es su amiga, sólo su amiga.

Se recostó en el sillón de la sala común, frente a la chimenea que de a poco comenzó a apagarse. Primera vez que se encontraba tan aburrido, y odiaba esa sensación en el estómago, esa sensación de que algo no te gusta, de que te sientes mal por algo... Trataría de olvidarse de Lily, costara lo que costara.

Pero James Potter no sabía algo. Que a medida que pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas, en las que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, el sentimiento hacia esa chica pelirroja, con la cual soñaba en esos momentos, crecía... cada vez más.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado:) no se olviden de dejar reviews.**

**Tal vez en esta semana (aunque no es tan probable) o en unas dos semanas esté el otro capítulo ¡¡Porque el martes me iré a Iquique! Y no creo que pueda continuarlo pero al regreso ¡¡haré lo que pueda!**

**Muchas gracias**

**Cuídense ¡Muchos deseos y saludos!**

**¡LEAN MIS OTROS FICS!**

**Maitee.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

- No puedo creer que hayas golpeado a Rufus el otro día... pero dime la verdad, ¿Enserio lo golpeaste? – Preguntaba una Brenda entre interesada, divertida y extrañada. Se encontraba junto con sus amigas en los jardines del colegio.

- Sí, Bren, lo golpeé. ¿Qué se creía que me podía besar así no más? – Dijo Lily alterada, recostándose sobre las piernas de Nhy.

- Amiga, ¿Desde cuándo estás tan brusca? – Le dijo la chica divertida. Lily le miró molesta.

- Desde que me besan contra de mi voluntad. Y ahora James estará enojado conmigo.

- Vamos, Lily, todas sabemos que Potter está loco por ti. De seguro que lo deja pasar – Le dijo Nhy tratando de aliviarla. Brenda negó con la cabeza.

- Sí, claro – Dijo divertida – Potter estará bastante enojado.

- Gracias, Bren.

- Pero si es verdad – Se defendió la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. Nhy le miró reprochablemente mientras que Lily comenzaba a hablar sobre James, desesperada.

- Tal vez no vuelva a hablarme, no querrá saber más de mí. Tal vez ya ni me mire, ni existiré para él. En estos últimos días lo único que me ha dicho ha sido _hola_. Otras veces me he encontrado con él y he intentado saludarlo pero no me responde el saludo y yo...

- ¿No que odiabas que él te notara? – Le preguntó Brenda.

- Eso fue hace mucho... – Mencionó la pelirroja sonrojada. Brenda hizo una mueca de burla.

- Bien, cambiemos de tema que hablar sobre Potter no es mi tema favorito – Indicó la morena. Lily bufó y Nhy sólo asintió – Lo que si deseo hablar es sobre el baile... – Dijo con un tono agotador en su voz.

- ¿Qué baile? – Preguntaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

- El baile de Halloween – Les dijo esperando a que ellas le asintieran, pero sus amigas siguieron con sus gestos de no entender nada – El baile que McGonagall me pidió que llevara a cabo...

- No nos has contado nada de un baile – Dijo Nhy divertida

- ¿McGonagall te pidió a ti que te encargaras del baile? – Se burló Lily – No puedo creerlo

- Pues créelo – Le espetó Brenda molesta – Y sí, a mí. Ya se que soy un poco irresponsable pero de todas formas tengo talento para decorar y... y... con magia y... ¡ustedes saben! – Exclamó cruzándose de brazos mirando a sus amigas, enojada. Éstas, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas - ¿Qué?

- Nada... Brenda... es sólo que – Pero Nhy no podía dejar de reír. Lily tenía sus manos en su estómago, intentando no explotar en cualquier momento de la risa. Brenda sólo les miraba molesta.

- Bueno, bueno, no sean pesadas, ¿Eh?

- Está... está bien... – Logró pronunciar Lily sin largarse a reír otra vez – Lo lamento, Bren, es sólo que es... es raro...

- ¡Vaya, qué raro que organice un baile! – Dijo Brenda con sorna.

- Es verdad, Brenda, es extremadamente raro que McGonagall te lo haya pedido a ti, y no a Lily, por ejemplo.

- ¡Claro! Por que Lily es la mejor en todo, ¿No? – Espetó la joven, molesta más que antes.

- No...

- Claro – Le interrumpió Nhy a su amiga pelirroja quien se avergonzó. Brenda miró a Nhy furiosa, no podía creer que pensara así de ella – Lily es mucho mejor con lo de la magia, mejor que nosotras dos y opino que ella debería estar a cargo del baile.

- ¡Pues, dile a McGonagall entonces! – Exclamó Brenda furiosa. Solía ser un poco sensible y tenía un temperamento tan delicado que cualquier cosa contra ella podría sacarla de sus casillas, como ahora - ¡Ah, sí, Nhy! Y olvida que me conoces mejor.

Brenda le miró asesinamente, levantándose del pasto y dirigiéndose al castillo.

- Soy una estúpida, y yo que iba a pedirles que me ayudaran. Pero no dejaré que Lily me quite esta oportunidad, demostraré que es posible que haga las cosas bien. Ya verán... – Se decía, tratando de controlarse, entrando por las grandes puertas del castillo.

- ¡Nhy! – Le reprochó Lily, mirando a su amiga avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, Lily, se le pasará el enojo cuando necesite que la ayude en algún informe de _Encantamientos_ o _Pociones _– Le comentó su amiga restándole importancia – Además, ha sido la única forma para que pueda hacer las cosas bien. No quisieras que el primer baile, y último de nosotros, esté imperfecto – Le dijo divertida. Lily rió.

- Eres mala.

- Algo... – Dijo Nhy divertida, mientras que Lily reía por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

oOoOo

- Verán lo buena que puedo ser – Seguía diciendo Brenda en voz alta, caminando por los pasillos del Castillo, sin detenerse, cuando de una sala aparece un chico bastante alterado, con una mancha morada y verdosa a un lado de su ojo - ¿Dan?

- Brenda – Murmuró el chico, sorprendido. De pronto, por la puerta que se encontraba detrás del chico y frente a la joven, aparecieron cuatro jóvenes con verdes chaquetas y una insignia en sus pechos con la imagen de una serpiente. Eran de Slytherin, y uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy. Brenda quedó atónita - ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – Dan se maldijo por haber hecho esa pregunta tan tonta. Brenda pareció despertar de un sueño.

- Venía... venía hacia mi Sala Común – Miró a los Slytherin con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que éstos se perdían, con sonrisas rellenas de arrogancia, por el gran pasillo - ¿Qué hacías con esos Slytherins?

- Eh, nada... sólo me amenazaron por un dinero que les debía... típicas deudas mías – Dijo Dan con una nerviosa sonrisa. Brenda no parecía creerle - ¿Te acompaño a la Sala Común? Además, yo también me dirigía hacia allá – Dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el tema. Brenda le asintió, sin estar segura de si Dan decía la verdad.

En camino hacia la sala común de Huffelpuff, Dan no dejaba de mirar nervioso a todos lados, y más a Brenda quien comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. Llegaron al cuadro de la sala, Brenda dijo la contraseña y entraron.

Un viejo sillón para tres personas más unos dos individuales se encontraban en uno de los rincones, unos lugares más lejos, dos mesas de football en miniatura se dejaban ver, siendo usadas por unos chicos de tercer año.

Brenda detuvo a Dan antes de que pudiera irse a su habitación y no darle una explicación válida de por qué esos Slytherins estaban con él.

- Dan, dime la verdad sobre esas mugrosas serpientes – Dijo Brenda yendo directo al grano, una característica muy usual en ella. Dan le miró nervioso.

- Te dije que nada malo ocurría.

- ¿Pero qué es esto entonces? – Le preguntó la joven, tocándole, no tan delicadamente, su herida en su sien derecha. El chico le apartó la mano a la joven, ahogando un gemido de dolor - ¿Ah?

- Nada... sólo me golpeó una Bludger – Mintió, sin mirar a Brenda.

- Sí, claro, y yo soy James Bond.

- Pues, suerte en tu próxima misión, pero si me disculpas – Le indicó el chico tratando de irse lo más rápido posible del lado de la joven. No podía mentirle, pero debía.

- Ja...ja...ja – Dijo Brenda sarcásticamente – Muy divertido, Dan, veo que has mejorado en estos últimos días...

- Brenda

- Lo siento... – Murmuró la joven – Pero me preocupo. Tú sabes que los Slytherins no son muy bien vistos.

- Lo sé, lo sé, y por eso me encantas... como eres claro – Añadió el joven tratando de no sonrojarse. Brenda le sonrió y se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo. Dan no sabía si derretirse en ese mismo momento o sólo besarla.

- ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás? – Le preguntó Brenda con una de sus caras de bebé pequeño. Dan apartó la mirada de esos ojos que le volvían loco y sonrió.

- Claro, no te preocupes...

- Bien, porque no quiero que te pase nada malo... Eres una de las personas más buenas que tengo a mi lado – Dan pudo notar el dejo de tristeza de la chica en su voz. Recordó a Derek.

- Bren, estoy aquí siempre cuando lo necesites, siempre con todas mis partes del cuerpo – Brenda soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Me alegro – Le dijo abrazándolo fuerte – Porque me muero si te pasa algo – Dan sintió una descarga correr por todo su cuerpo, hasta su nuca, haciéndole sentir tan bien. Amaba a esa chica y tenerla de esa forma, entre sus brazos, era algo que le dejaba muchas sensaciones al momento que no sabía si podría controlar. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla.

Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, mientras que todo el mundo seguía con sus cosas alrededor. Brenda tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Dan mientras que éste la tenía abrazada por su delgada cintura.

Podía sentir su aroma a pocos centímetros de su nariz, acarició su lacio cabello que caía sobre su hombro. La chica respiró hondo, perdiéndose en la caricia que el chico le brindaba.

Brenda se enderezó, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y le miró a los ojos. Podía ver un mar de sentimientos en ellos. Poco a poco, el chico comenzó a acercarse a la joven, lento pero seguro, hasta que rozó sus labios.

"Podría olvidarme de Derek de esta forma, no quiero seguir pensando en él" Pensaba la joven, mientras que acercaba sus labios a los del chico, fundiéndose, juntos, en un tierno y dulce beso.

Dan comenzó a profundizar el beso, acariciando los suaves labios de la chica con ternura. Mientras que Brenda suspiraba agradecida de poder recibir otra vez un cariño como ese, aunque lo único que podía ver en su mente era la imagen de ese chico que todavía no podía salir de su corazón, sintiendo sus labios, en vez de los de Dan, dando todo su amor como meses antes se lo había dado al joven que ahora ya no lo tenía a su lado, siendo polvo todos sus días de una hermosa relación.

Dan podía sentirse en el cielo. Sentía que volaba junto con su chica en brazos, por fin besándola, sabiendo de qué sabor eran sus hermosos labios, pudiendo acercarse más a ella que como amigos. Su amor por Brenda crecía cada vez más y se había consolidado con ese tierno beso.

El aire, momentos después, ya se hacía necesario, debieron separar sus labios para poder respirar antes de que se quedaran sin aire.

Dan sintió como su pecho se oprimía al tener que separarse de ella, pero seguía con esa suave y delicada sensación en su estómago, al haber podido besar a la chica que tanto quería.

Brenda le miró a los ojos, sabía que estaba haciendo mal en darle falsas esperanzas al chico. Que podría arriesgar su situación pero al haberse acordado de Derek y de sus antiguos sentimientos, no pudo evitar sentirse inexcusable, tan impotente, que la única manera en su mente era poder volver a sentir algo como lo que sentía en esos días.

- Dime que esto no es un sueño – Brenda rió. Algo que le encantaba de ese chico era su ingenuidad, y su ternura. Le miró cariñosamente.

- Claro que no... – Dan le sonrió, agradecido por obtener un momento de algo que siempre había soñado.

Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Brenda, sintiendo, una vez más, como esa sensación en su estómago se incrementaba, pudiendo saborear los labios de la morena con más intensidad y ternura. Su deseo se había cumplido y ahora podía estar con Brenda por siempre... si es que nada se lo impedía.

oOoOo

- ¡Nhy, de esa forma crearás el caos total en el castillo! – Le exclamaba Lily divertida a su amiga quien no podía realizar bien un hechizo.

Se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lily le ayudaba con sus deberes a Nhy, pero ésta no podía realizar ningún encantamiento bien. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

- Lo lamento, Lily, pero este encantamiento me cuesta bastante – Se defendía la chica, con su varita en alto, intentando una vez más poder hacer bien el hechizo. Una luz amarilla surgió de la punta de su varita llegando a parar hasta la puerta de la Sala Común, justo en un chico que venía llegando - ¡Remus! – Exclamó Nhy asustada, soltando la varita al suelo y corriendo tras el joven quien se encontraba apoyando en una pared respirando entrecortadamente - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, claro, perfectamente – Afirmaba el joven pero algo extraño había en él - ¿Qué le pasó a mi voz? – Le decía a Nhy emitiendo un singular sonido de su boca. Hablaba de una forma demasiado infantil y chillona. Nhy le miraba nerviosa, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

- Ven, vamos a la enfermería

- No quiero volver a allá, acabo de venir de ese lugar – Reclamaba Remus, como un niño pequeño que está en desacuerdo con algo.

Lily soltó una exclamación de asombro al comprobar que los efectos secundarios del hechizo ya se estaban cumpliendo. Ahora la cabeza de Remus era pequeña, pero su cuerpo seguía normal, haciéndolo ver muy divertido. Nhy se asustó más y le agarró del brazo mientras que Remus trataba de saber por qué ahora la pelirroja no dejaba de reírse, apuntándole.

- Te digo, Cornamenta, que no es _"SHilifus"_, es _"Chitifuz" _– Decía un joven entrando por el retrato que daba a la sala común, junto con otro joven.

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver la escena; Lily, por una parte, se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, apuntando hacia Remus, lo que desviaron su mirada hacia él y vieron que su cabeza era diminuta y su voz era chillona e infantil. No pudieron reprimir sonoras carcajadas, uniéndose a la risa de Lily.

- ¿Qué les ocurre? – Preguntaba un Remus ingenuo, mientras que Nhy se ruborizaba extremadamente.

- Vamos, Remus – Lo cogió de su manga y se lo llevó hacia la enfermería.

Los otros tres chicos seguían riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que los jóvenes que recorrían la Sala, les quedaban mirando extrañados.

- ¡Viste su cara! – Exclamaba Sirius eufórico, tratando de controlar su risa.

- Y... y su voz... parecía un pequeño niño – Decía ahora James quien se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo del sillón frente a la chimenea, riéndose estruendosamente.

- Y la cara de Nhy – Añadía la pelirroja, riéndose junto a los demás – ¡Estaba roja!

Sirius comenzó a reír más fuerte, mientras que James se calmaba mirando a Lily sonriente.

Una borrosa imagen le vino a la cabeza, pudiendo recordarla perfectamente. Rufus y Lily besándose. Todavía no podía olvidarlo.

Le quedó mirando ahora con su rostro enojado, con una aguda mirada. Lily notó esto y le quedó mirando, nerviosa. Agachó su cabeza y se dirigió a recoger la varita de Nhy, que se encontraba en el suelo.

Sirius, que se calmó luego de unos minuto, se quedó observando a James quien miraba a la pelirroja, furioso, con sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Entendió que debía dejarlos solos, justo cuando la Sala se encontraba absolutamente vacía, a no ser por unas chicas de cuarto año que bajaban por las escaleras en esos momentos.

Se dirigió al cuadro, para ir al Gran Comedor a almorzar, viendo que las chichas le sonreían, les coqueteó, invitándolas a caminar con él hasta su destino.

Mientras, Lily estaba de espalda a James, guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila, y la varita de Nhy.

James tenía su mirada fija en su nuca, esperando a que la pelirroja le diera una explicación. ¿Pero qué explicación debía darle? Ella no le pertenecía, ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, besarse con quien fuera, pero no podía dejar de sentirse ofendido y... ¿Decepcionado? Definitivamente se sentía decepcionado. De Lily y de él mismo por no haber actuado antes de que, lo que ocurrió hace dos días, hubiera pasado.

Lily terminó de ordenar sus cosas pero no quería darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a la fría mirada de James.

"Vamos, Lily, es tu oportunidad de poder negarle sobre lo del beso. ¡Es tu oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente sientes!" Lily respiró hondo y... decidió decírselo. Expresarle que lo único que sentía era un cariño inmenso hacia él.

Respiró hondo por segunda vez, antes de voltearse y quedar viendo la mirada de James. Se notaba fría y apenada. Se quedó estática, no podía mover un músculo. Pero debía hacerlo, si no, todo terminaría peor...

- James... – Comenzó la chica cuando de pronto el ruido de la puerta le impidió continuar. Era Brenda quien venía embobada, pensando en algo que Lily no pudo saber.

Al observar a la pelirroja y a un James totalmente furioso, recostado en un sillón, se arrepintió de haberlos interrumpido pero al ver la reacción de Lily, se olvidó por completo de ese pensamiento.

- Brenda... ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo la chica acercándose a su amiga. James sólo bufó molesto, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- ¡Lily, no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar! – Le exclamó entusiasmada, pero recordó que se encontraba enojada con la pelirroja. Frunció el entrecejo y se quedó observando a su amiga pensativamente.

- ¿Y bien? – Le interrumpió su amiga en sus intentos de saber si contarle o no.

- Nada – Dijo inocentemente, yéndose hacia su habitación.

- ¡¿Qué! – Exclamó la pelirroja, haciendo que Brenda se detuviera - ¿Cómo que _nada_?

- Nada... – Repitió Brenda, terminando su camino hasta el dormitorio, dejando a una Lily bastante confundida en la Sala Común.

- Genial – Espetó hablando con ella misma – Primero fue James, ahora Brenda... todos enojados conmigo... ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? – Replicó exasperada.

Se limitó con bufar extremadamente furiosa, cogiendo su mochila y encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor. No sabría lo que iría a hacer con James pero debía arreglar las cosas como fuera.

Al llegar, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, comenzando a servirse su plato de almuerzo. Para peor, la salsa de carne se le cayó en toda la falda, el jugo de calabaza se le derramó por la mesa. Dejó su plato a fin de terminar, caminando hacia fuera del Comedor cuando, empeorando las cosas, se encontró con Rufus.

- Lily, necesitamos hablar – Le rogó, pero Lily continuó caminando.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Lound – El chico se sorprendió por que le hubiera llamado por su apellido.

- Vamos, Lily, tú no eres así. Hablemos, por favor – Le dijo dulcemente mientras que la joven seguía caminando, sin mirarle.

- No, ahora vete.

- DEBEMOS hablar, Lily, AHORA – Le espetó, cogiéndole el brazo fuertemente, haciendo que la chica soltara un leve gemido de dolor. La mirada del chico se notaba furiosa. Lily, asustada y nerviosa, le asintió.

Rufus no la soltó y se la llevó hasta una sala de clases. Estaba vacía, por suerte. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a la pelirroja intensamente. Ésta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con el mesón del profesor, Rufus se acercaba cada vez más.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – Le preguntó, nerviosa. Rufus le sonrió, arrogantemente.

- Lo sabía...

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó Lily mientras que el joven se acercaba más y más, incomodando a la joven.

- Lo sabía... sabía que... – Murmuró el joven.

- ¿Qué? – Le dijo con el mismo tono, dejándose llevar.

- Que te gustaba, y de cuánto me deseas – Le dijo, soltando una risa. A Lily se le erizó la piel al escuchar la risa y no pudo evitar respirar entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué? Eso es estúp... – Pero no pudo continuar hablando. Tenía a Rufus de nuevo sobre sus labios. Se sintió repugnante, sucia, sólo quería irse de allí.

Comenzó a golpearle el pecho pero Rufus le agarró de los brazos, dejándole inmóvil, mientras comenzaba a intensificar el beso.

Lily no sabía qué hacer para que Rufus le soltara. Su varita se encontraba en su mochila y sus brazos se veían oprimidos con las manos de Rufus. No podía moverse, pero sí podía moverse con las piernas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó una pierna y le golpeó al chico en la entrepierna, haciendo que se encorvara, gimiendo de dolor.

Salió rápidamente de entre el mesón y el joven, dejándolo en el suelo.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar mucho tiempo, encontrándose con el rostro que no desearía haber visto. Ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta, un furioso James Potter se encontraba.

- James – Murmuró la joven, mirándolo asombrada.

James pudo notar que respiraba entrecortadamente, con las mangas de su blusa corrida y su cabello un tanto desordenado. Notó cómo Rufus se levantaba del suelo, mirándolo con una nociva sonrisa.

- Lily Besa bien – le dijo, arrastrando las palabras – Qué lástima que no puedas saber cuán bien lo hace – James lo miró más furioso que antes. Lily no entendía por qué Rufus hacía eso - ¿Qué ocurre, James? ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Lily decidió estar conmigo en ves de estar contigo? – Le espetó el joven, acercándose a él. Lily se encontraba en medio de los dos, nerviosa por que alguna pelea pudiera comenzar entre ellos.

- Eres un imbécil

- Un imbécil, tal vez, pero YO estuve con Lily, ¿No? – James caminó un paso acercándose furiosamente al chico, tal cual león saltando sobre su presa, pero Lily le detuvo - Ahora sabes lo que se siente, idiota

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Pensó Lily quien trataba de que James no hiciera algo estúpido.

- Nadie se mete con Evans, Lound, que te quede claro.

- Me queda absolutamente claro, Potter, pero hay un ligero problema... Yo ya lo he hecho – Dijo con una socarrona sonrisa.

James no pudo evitarlo y saltó sobre el joven, proporcionándole un gran golpe en su mejilla derecha. Lily exclamaba palabras de que terminaran todo, que no pelearan pero los chicos estaban tan impregnados en la pelea tratando de golpear al otro que no le hacían caso.

- ¡James, basta! – Gritaba la pelirroja, sin obtener buenos resultados. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, no quería que algo le ocurriera a James.

Se acercó donde los chicos, tratando de separarlos, pero antes de que lo supiera y pudiera evitarlo, un puño venía directamente en dirección a su rostro. No pudo evitar sentir un agudo dolor y caer, débilmente, al suelo.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¡Por fin el capítulo 14! Disculpen por demorarme tanto, enserio, tal vez quedó más corto que los demás capítulos pero espero que les guste.**

**Caro:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**EmiliaLupin: **Gracias por tu review! Espero que este Cáp. te guste mucho. Nos vemos!

**ClockyEvans:** Amiga! Gracias por todos tus reviews! Y por venir a mi casa y ayudarme con algunas correcciones con esa historia que espero poder subir :) te pasaste, amiga, espero que leas este Cáp. Y que lo disfrutes mucho! Y sube una historia prontooo que escribes muy bien! Saludos, nos vemos.

**Caataa:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Te pasaste, espero que este Cáp. Te guste mucho, nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y si alguien le falta dejar uno, por favor, sólo aprieten el botón más abajito que dice GO y escribes criticas, opiniones, lo que sea está bien para mí:D muchos saludos.

Maitte Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

- Toma esto, luego DESCANSA... – Le dijo, la enfermera a Remus, mirando especialmente a Nhy quien se ruborizaba - Y estarás curado para mañana.

- Muchas gracias, enfermera – Dijo el chico todavía con su voz chillona, pero sin tener el tamaño de su cabeza tan diminuto.

- Me da gusto que hayas vuelto... unos segundos después de salir la primera vez – Dijo divertida, mientras se retiraba hacia su despacho.

- Remus, lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto – Repetía Nhy tratando de que Remus no se enojara con ella.

- No te preocupes, Nhy, no pasa nada... sólo fueron unos cambios...

- Discúlpame... – Dijo la chica apenada. Remus le sonrió, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de Nhy. Se tomó la poción y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

- Nhy, debo hablarte... de algo bastante importante – Le especificó el chico, mirándola seriamente. Nhy no pudo contener una risita al ver a Remus totalmente serio hablando con esa voz tan chillona.

- Bien – Dijo poniéndose seria - ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros – Nhy, al notar la seriedad de Remus, le miró nerviosa. ¿Algo sobre ellos dos? ¿Y si quería terminar con ella? No, no podría, ¿O sí? – Sabes que hace poco hemos estado juntos... – Nhy asintió en silencio – Y sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿No?

- Sí, Remus, pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Le insistió la joven.

- Déjame terminar... – Le cortó Remus – Creo... que estamos listos... no, no, creo que... bueno, si es que tú lo deseas... de ser algo... ehm, algo más...

- ¿Algo más qué?

- Ser algo más form... – Pero Remus no pudo terminar ya que un grave sonido le interrumpió. Los dos chicos observaron la puerta de la Enfermería y pudieron ver a James, con el labio partido y un golpe en el cuello, cargando a alguien en sus brazos y detrás, pudieron ver a Rufus con una mirada cohibida y unos cuántos golpes en el rostro.

- ¡Enfermera, rápido! – Exclamó James llevando al cuerpo desmayado a una cama en la sala. Nhy distinguió el pelirrojo cabello del cuerpo.

- ¡Es Lily! – Exclamó asustada - ¿Qué le hiciste? – Le regañó al chico de gafas enojada, acercándose a la cama donde la joven pelirroja yacía.

- Yo... yo... – Balbuceaba el chico sin sentido. Rufus le miró enojado.

- ¡Él la golpeó! Estaba demasiado enojado porque Lily había decidido estar conmigo – Dijo el chico con arrogancia, pero Nhy sabía que eso no era verdad.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó la enfermera extrañada, caminando hacia la camilla donde Lily se encontraba. Tenía un feo golpe en su sien derecha - ¿Pero qué le ocurrió? – Preguntó alarmada, examinándola.

- Potter la golpeó – Dijo Rufus con desprecio.

- ¿Potter? ¡Bien, quiero que todos salgan ahora mismo! – Exclamó enojada, pero nadie se movía de su lugar - ¡¡AHORA!

- Remus, te vendré a ver más tarde – Le dijo Nhy a su chico mientras salía por la puerta de la enfermería seguida de James y Rufus.

Remus observó cómo la enfermera examinaba a Lily de cerca, limpiándole la herida y mejorando su posición en la camilla. Luego, observó cómo desaparecía por la puerta de su despacho.

Observó a Lily. No debía ser verdad de que James la hubiera golpeado. James nunca le haría ningún daño a Lily. Estaba seguro de que todo había sido culpa de Rufus. Tendría que averiguarlo.

oOoOo

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Sentía un agudo dolor en su sien derecha que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Movió sus brazos, sintiendo unas suaves sábanas. Estaba en una cama, pero ¿Dónde? Trató de abrir los ojos, pudiendo ver la estancia, algo borrosa. Todavía no podía distinguir el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Comenzó a ver todo más nítido, ya no veía borroso, pero la cabeza le volvió a doler. Pudo ver unas ocho camas más a su alrededor, y en una, frente a ella, había alguien durmiendo.

Se acercó calladamente, observó su rostro. ¿Quién era? Se veía pálido y débil, pero parecía un ángel durmiendo. _"Qué apuesto"_ Se dijo, sin esperar que el joven comenzara a despertarse.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó todavía dormido. Abrió los ojos violentamente - ¿Lily? – _"¿Pero quién es Lily?"_ pensó la chica mirando al joven extrañado. Retrocedió unos pasos atrás asustada porque estuviera llamándola de esa forma.

- ¿Quién es Lily? ¿Y quién eres tú? – Preguntó asustada. El joven le miró asombrado, negando con la cabeza.

- No puede ser... – Murmuró - ¿Lily? – Preguntó temeroso.

- ¡¿Quién diablos es Lily! – Exclamó la joven más alarmada que nunca. Sintió como el dolor en su sien volvía, como si algo le golpeara violentamente dentro de su cabeza.

- Tú... tú eres Lily.

- ¡¿Qué! – Exclamó asustada mientras que el chico le veía visiblemente pasmado.

Lily se volvió a acostar en su cama, nerviosa, sin mirar al chico. Éste le quedó observando. No podía creer... si es que no se equivocaba... Lily había perdido la memoria.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – Le preguntó, tratando de ver qué ocurría.

- Eh... no, nada... sólo recuerdo unos gritos en mi cabeza – Colocó sus manos en ella, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo un dolor punzante de nuevo en su cabeza – Y me duele... mucho...

- ¿No recuerdas quién eres, cómo te llamas, por qué estás aquí? – Le preguntaba el joven, mientras que ella miraba a su alrededor visiblemente asustada.

- Nada... – Le miró confundida y con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. El chico le miró desconcertado.

- ¿No recuerdas ni siquiera qué edad tienes, ni de dónde vienes?

- ¡No, no, no, NO! – Gritó la joven apretando su cabeza entre sus manos. No sabía nada, ¡Qué estaba pasando!

De pronto, una señora de corta estatura y blancos delantales, salió de una puerta cerca de su camilla, con su rostro visiblemente extrañado. Se acercó a Lily con paso duro y colocó su mano en su frente.

- Jovencita, ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó verificando su temperatura – ¡Por Dios, tiene fiebre! Recuéstese y le daré unos remedios.

- Pero yo debo salir, debo irme... ¡Tengo que saber por qué estoy aquí! ¡Qué está pasando! – Exclamaba asustada mientras que la enfermera se desaparecía por la puerta en que antes había entrado.

Lily miró al chico que estaba delante suyo, quien a su vez le miraba con compasión. No sabía qué hacer pero debía hacer algo.

Se levantó violentamente, sintiendo otra vez ese agudo dolor en su cabeza, cayendo al suelo tras sentir sus piernas temblar fugazmente. Trató de levantarse, pero sin conseguir buenos resultados, cayendo otra vez al suelo. Comenzó a ver todo borroso otra vez, escuchó un grito, unos pasos frenéticos que se acercaban a ella. Sintió un dolor más agudo, sintió calor, mucho calor, unos brazos que le agarraban antes de caer, otra vez más, al frío suelo y de pronto ya no veía nada.

Se había desmayado.

oOoOo

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Potter! ¿Cómo pudiste? – Exclamaba Brenda, golpeando a James en el pecho, furiosa, con un tanto de tristeza por Lily. Nhy le había contado todo lo que había pasado en la enfermería y el enojo hacia James Potter había aumentado considerablemente. A James no le importaba ya que estaba de igual forma que la joven.

- Tranquila, Bren, debemos saber qué ocurrió en realidad – Le decía Nhy a su amiga, tratando de calmarla, pero Brenda no dejaba de golpear a James.

- ¡Pero si es un inútil, un cerdo estúpido gilipollas! – Exclamaba furiosa. Sirius se le interpuso y la tomó fuerte de las muñecas.

- Deberías calmarte, Brenaman, o te calmo yo – Brenda le miró furiosa, y violentamente, hizo que le soltara.

Se encontraban a unos cuántos pasillos de la enfermería, y muchos alumnos que pasaban por esos lugares miraban a la morena extrañados.

Brenda comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en cómo ayudar a su amiga. Sirius se encontraba apoyado en una pared, mirando a Brenda intensamente. Nhy se encontraba nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados, mientras que James... James se estaba muriendo... Al haber peleado con Rufus, todo se salió de control. No era su intención golpear a Lily, nunca le haría daño, era su tesoro más grande. Pero Lily sólo los quería separar y al haberse metido, lamentablemente, obtuvo un golpe que iba destinado a Rufus. Así que todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa, Lily estaba mal por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Se deslizó por la fría pared por la que estaba apoyado y colocó sus manos en su rostro.

- Vamos, amigo, todo saldrá bien – Le intentó animar Sirius, pero James ni se inmutó al comentario de su amigo – Sabes... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué ocurrió con Peter? De todas formas, parece que extrañamente, sus padres lo habían venido a buscar o le habían dicho que se fuera a su casa. Volverá ésta semana al colegio, y nosotros que no sabíamos nada de él – Rió Sirius divertido – Había estado de vacaciones en Los Ángeles, con su familia – James seguía sin decir nada – Me mandó una carta. Está diferente ¿Sabes?

- Sirius, la verdad que no me interesa – Respondió James con la voz grave y dura. Sirius bufó.

- ¡James, no debes de estar así! Lily estará bien, además, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa – Le dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa. James se rió, abatido. Sirius sabía tanto de él, hasta lo que sentía o pensaba...

- Es sólo que... no puedo evitar sentirme fatal

- ¡Pues deberías, sinvergüenza! – Exclamó Brenda furiosa quien había estado escuchando la conversación entre los chicos - ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Lily!

- ¡Clámate, Brenaman! – Exigió el moreno – James no tiene la culpa.

- ¡Pero si él le ha pegado! ¡Es obvio que tiene la culpa! – Exclamaba la chica furiosa, acercándose a Sirius cada vez más.

- ¡Pero fue un accidente! ¡A-CCI-DEN-TE!

- ¡Pues, NO ME IN-TE-RE-SA! – Le respondía la joven enojada. Se dio la vuelta de brazos cruzados, comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro de nuevo.

- Eres una hipócrita – Murmuró el joven, apoyándose otra vez en la pared. Brenda hizo caso omiso al comentario de Sirius, pensando sólo en su amiga.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, ¿No creen? – Sugirió Nhy nerviosa. Brenda le miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Estás loca? En cualquier momento pueden necesitarnos para ver a Lily, tal vez le ocurra algo – Decía Brenda, molesta.

- Creo que Rae tiene razón – Comentó Sirius – Lo mejor será comer una rica cena e ir a descansar. Vamos, James.

El chico de gafas se levantó abatido, como un zombi. Tenía la mirada perdida, culpándose de todo. Sirius le ayudó, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. James sabía, de todas formas, que no podría comer tranquilo.

Nhy se acercó a Brenda y la cogió del brazo. Luego de unas cuantas peleas, Brenda le hizo caso a su amiga y le siguió, detrás de los otros dos chicos, hacia el Comedor.

Al llegar, Brenda se separó de Nhy, y ésta siguió a los otros dos chicos a la mesa de su casa, sólo que se sentó lejos, sola.

Brenda se acercó a su mesa y pudo notar que Rufus le hablaba a Dan muy furioso, mientras que el chico le asentía en silencio. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Dan, mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, Bren – Le saludó Rufus. Dan le sonrió maravillado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Dan notando su semblante medio pálido. Brenda agachó la cabeza.

- Es por Lily...

- Sí, Rufus me contó todo. Potter es un verdadero idiota, ¿No? – Brenda levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

- Claro. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Pues, bien... extrañándote a cada momento – Dan le sonrió coqueto, mientras que Brenda le golpeaba suavemente el hombro.

- ¡Auch! Eso dolió – Bromeó Dan, divertido, haciendo reír a Brenda. Ésta cambió, de pronto, su semblante divertido a uno pálido, perdido, con la mirada fija en un punto del comedor inexistente.

Había recordado a Derek, cuando le hacía reír. Había recordado las hermosas semanas que pasó a su lado, todo ese cariño y ¿Ahora? No podía creer que estuviera con Dan... lo extrañaba tanto.

- Lily va a estar bien, Bren – Le respondió Dan, ingenuo. Brenda rió calladamente.

- Lo sé, Dan... – Dijo con un toque de diversión, coqueta, sabiendo que su chico no sabía en quien pensaba realmente.

- Bueno, ¿A qué has venido? ¿A cenar o a charlar? – preguntó el chico divertido.

- Las dos – Le contestó Brenda besándole en los labios dulcemente. Dan le correspondió, sonriente.

- Pues, que sean las dos entonces – Dijo el joven volviéndole a besar.

- Ehem – Carraspeó un Rufus incómodo sentado al lado de la pareja - Creo que iré a... me iré – Dijo incómodo, notando que los chicos no le prestaban atención.

Se levantó un tanto adolorido, todavía por la "pelea" con James. Un calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo al acordarse de Potter, y no pudo evitar acordarse de Lily. Sonrió arrogante, pensando en ir a visitarla.

Al llegar a la enfermería, entró sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Notó un cuerpo recostado sobre una de las camillas de la habitación. Era la única persona en aquél lugar.

Se acercó al cuerpo extendido, con el rostro pálido, y de párpados cerrados. Sentía su respiración, pausada, calmada. Su pecho subiendo y bajando. Se sentó en una esquina de la camilla, mirando el largo cabello pelirrojo que caía sobre la almohada. Le acarició el rostro suavemente.

- Lily...

El cuerpo, antes inmóvil, comenzó a moverse, de un lado a otro, tratando de despertar. Al notar cómo la chica abría los ojos lentamente, sintió como su corazón se helaba. Podía ya ver a la pelirroja gritándole a los cuatro vientos que se largara, y aunque no quería vivir nada de eso, se quedó ahí, sentado en la camilla, sin poder moverse.

Al notar que la pelirroja no decía nada, se sorprendió bastante. La joven le miraba con una cara de "¿Quién coño eres tú?".

- Lily – Repitió el joven, con una voz grave. La joven le miró nerviosa - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Quién es Lily? – Preguntó la chica, enderezándose en la cama, mirando al chico fijamente.

- Ehm... pues, tú.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó extrañada, olvidándose de que estaba frente a un completo extraño, que no era un extraño en realidad – Qué bonito nombre tengo – Comentó la chica con una loca mirada.

Rufus, al notar el comportamiento de la chica, pudo deducir que algo le ocurría, y algo malo. Tenía amnesia... ¡TENÍA AMNESIA! Lily en esos momentos no se acordaba de quién era, dónde vivía, qué edad tenía, etc. ¡Lily no recordaba nada! Éste era su momento, podría conseguir tener a Lily en sus brazos para siempre.

- ¿No sabes quién eres? – Le preguntó expectante. La joven iba a hablarle cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

- No... – Dijo, luego de acariciarse el lugar donde sintió el dolor.

- ¿Sabías... que tú... eres mi novia? – Le preguntó Rufus con la voz incierta. La chica le negó con la cabeza, ingenua – Mira, llevamos como novios... unos 5 meses... tú me amas profundamente y yo a ti. Lo que te ocurrió fue que estábamos... ¡Besándonos, sí! y de pronto... ehm... James Potter, un chico el cual tu odias y yo también – Dijo fríamente – Te golpeó con una bola, enorme, en la cabeza. Caíste inconsciente y te traje a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué edad tengo?

- 16 años... cumplirás los 17 en unos 3 meses más.

- ¿Y dónde estamos?

- Estamos en un colegio de Magia. Y déjame decirte que eres la mejor de todo el colegio – Le dijo el chico sonriente. Lily le sonrió de vuelta. Aunque no se acordara de él se le veía muy tierno, y guapo. Además, se suponía que eran novios. Pero ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Y desde cuándo he estado en la enfermería? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Desde... eh... ¡Hace dos días! – Lily le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, asombrada – Pero no te preocupes – Rufus le acarició la mejilla – Ahora estás mejor y pronto saldrás de aquí... y todo volverá a la normalidad. Seguiremos siendo novios por siempre, ¿No es así?

Lily miró al chico. Tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés que le miraban fijamente. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, y que en verdad debía estar con él. Vio cómo el chico le sonreía dulcemente, y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

- Sí... claro – Se ruborizó unos momentos, para luego hacerlo más al notar cómo el joven se le iba acercando. De pronto, ya tenía los labios del joven sobre los suyos. Hasta había olvidado como dar un beso...

Pero un ruido a sus espaldas los interrumpió. Era la enfermera quien entraba con algunos medicamentos en sus manos.

- Jovencita, ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? – Le preguntó cariñosamente, mientras se acercaba donde los chicos.

- Sí... sí, eso creo...

- Te habías desmayado otra vez, y el Señor Lupin me notificó que tal vez tendría amne... – Pero la enfermera fue "delicadamente" interrumpida por la voz de Rufus.

- ¡Pero enfermera! ¿No escuchó esos terribles ruidos en su despacho? Creo que algunos jóvenes andas fisgoneando por estos lugares, yo cuidaré de Lily muy bien, no se preocupe... – La enfermera y la joven pelirroja lo miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Señor Lound, puede decirme qué le ha pasado?

- Enfermera, escuché unos terribles ruidos en su despacho

- Pues, ¿Me haría el favor de ir a revisar, entonces? – Le preguntó la enfermera molesta, mirando al chico intensamente. Lily miró a Rufus expectante.

- Ehm, claro... – Rufus caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del despacho, mirando a la enfermera y a la chica nervioso – Pues, no hay nada – Exclamó entrando la cabeza al despacho de la enfermera.

- Bien, lo que decía, Señorita Evans era que...

- ¡Pero qué serpiente más grande tiene en su cama, Enfermera! – Interrumpió Rufus, mintiendo - ¡Qué terrible!

- ¡Señor Lound, no hay ninguna serpiente ni jóvenes fisgoneando en mi despacho! Ahora, déjese de estupideces – Inquirió la enfermera, enojada – Lily, querida, parece que tienes amnesia.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la chica sin entender. Parecía una niña pequeña, sin saber nada del mundo entero.

- Has olvidado todas las cosas que sabías, has perdido gran parte de tu vida. No sabes ni quién eres, ni de donde vienes, ni qué te gusta hacer... ¡Nada! Hasta podría decirse que has olvidado grandes recuerdos de tu vida entera – Le dijo la enfermera, apenada. Lily abrió los ojos angustiada. No podía creerlo, así que eso era lo que le ocurría.

- ¡Enfermera, vea esto!

- ¡Señor Lound, deténgase! Ahora venga a ayudarme con la señorita Evans, y tráigame un vaso con agua – Rufus salió del despacho de la enfermera, abatido. Ya le habían contado todo a Lily... Pero, tal vez... podría dar resultado su plan... si no tendría que recurrir al plan B, el cual no tenía.

Fue a buscar un jarrón con agua que había en el escritorio de la enfermera y llenó un vaso, se lo entregó a Lily y se sentó a su lado en la camilla.

- Tómate esto querida, estarás mejor – Le dijo la enfermera, cariñosamente, mientras que la pelirroja se tomaba los remedios que la señora le había entregado – Ahora, Señor Lound, la dejo bajo su cuidado que debo ir a notificar unas cosas donde el Director – Dijo mirando al joven intensamente.

- No se preocupe, enfermera, estará de lo mejor.

La señora se perdió tras las grandes puertas de la enfermería, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

- Lily... ¿Estás bien?

- ¿En realidad padezco de Amnesia? – Preguntó la chica angustiada.

- Pues... eh, sí... – Dijo el joven rascándose la cabeza – Algo terrible, pero sabes lo más importante... – Lily le miró interrogante – Sabes tu nombre, tu edad, donde estas y... sabes que somos novios, que me amas profundamente.

- Pero... yo no te amo, no siento eso... Tal vez te amé pero no ahora

- Lily, no, tú sí me amas... lo sé. Necesitarás tiempo para recordar... los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos como novios, antes de tu... accidente... necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos, nada más – Le decía sonriente. La chica le miraba dudosa.

- Creo que tienes razón...

- Bien, te explicaré lo siguiente. Tus amigos son Dan, Brenda y, claro, yo. Tú aborreces profundamente a los Merodeadores, un grupo de la escuela compuesto por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Meter Pettigrew. También a una chica llamada Nhyla Rae quién es compañera de cuarto tuya pero no se llevar bien. No le creas nada a nadie de lo que te digan, nosotros somos novios, y punto – Lily asentía después de cada dato que el chico le daba. Tal vez, después de todo, no sería tan difícil.

- Entiendo...

- Ahora, te dejaré descansar, ¿Sí?

- Gracias, Rufus... gracias – El joven le besó la frente, acariciándole la mejilla, y con una sonrisa, salió de la enfermería.

Lily pensó en todo lo que le ocurría, lo que el chico le había dicho. Intentó recordar algo de su vida pero la verdad era que no se acordaba de nada, ni de quiénes eran sus padres ni si tenía hermanos ni... pero algo sentía. Se sentía vacía, algo en el corazón le faltaba pero no sabía qué era.

Poco a poco, los medicamentos comenzaron a surtir efecto y, en pocos minutos, la joven pelirroja ya se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre la camilla.

oOoOo

- ¡James! No vas a creer lo que te voy a decir – Le comentó Remus a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en el sillón de la Sala Común, frente a la chimenea, junto a Sirius.

- ¿Qué? ¿Algo con Lily? ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó frenéticamente el chico, visiblemente preocupado.

- Padece de Amnesia, James, no recuerda nada de su vida, nada de nada... – James abrió los ojos, notablemente asombrado por lo que su amigo le contaba. Lily no recordaba nada, entonces... no se acordaba de él.

- Tengo que ir a verla – Dijo James. Fue su única reacción a lo que le habían dicho, pero Remus lo detuvo.

- Se desmayó. Creo que la debes dejar descansar, ¿No crees? – Remus le cortaba el paso a James, impidiéndole llegar a la salida. James le miraba molesto. Debía verla...

- Pero, Remus, DEBO verla – Exclamó. Sirius se levantó del sillón y se acercó a sus amigos.

- Creo que Remus tiene razón – Dijo seriamente. Hasta James se asombró por lo serio que se encontraba su amigo, el que comúnmente se encontraba hablando boberías y contando chistes a todos.

- Está bien – Dijo James abatido – Pero mañana por la mañana iré a visitarla, y no podrán detenerme.

- Hasta mañana entonces, pero ahora deja que descanse... – Le dijo Remus, apartándose de él – Cambiando de tema, ¿Han visto a Nhy?

- Salió a los jardines hace poco... – Dijo James sin importancia. Pero Remus se asustó por su seguridad. Salió corriendo preocupado hacia fuera a los jardines del castillo – Claro, él puede ir tras su chica, mientras que yo no puedo.

- Vamos, hermano, piensa en Lily un momento, debe descansar.

- ¿Crees que no pienso en ella? Imagina cómo estará cuando despierte y sepa todo lo que ha pasado...

- Y sepa que tú la golpeaste – Le dijo el moreno, con un tono divertido. James le golpeó el hombro, molesto – Bien, bien, disculpa...

- Eres un idiota – Murmuró james, sentándose frente a la chimenea, pensando en esa chica de cabello pelirrojo, comenzando a preocuparse cada vez más.

oOoOo

- Remus... – Susurró Nhy al ver llegar al chico, corriendo hacia ella. Lo abrazó fuertemente, atemorizada de perderlo.

- Nhy, ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó acariciándole el cabello, mientras que sentía su alterada respiración en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo está Lily? – Preguntó a la vez la chica, separándose de él. Remus le miró preocupado.

- Se ha despertado, pero al darse cuenta de dónde estaba se desmayó – Nhy le miró interrogante, sin saber por qué habría actuado así su amiga – Tiene amnesia, Nhy, no sabe quién es ni de dónde viene... nada.

- No...

- Ahora está descansando y será mejor dejarla así – Nhy no podía reaccionar, estaba demasiado asombrada por la situación – Oye, oye, ¿Estás bien? – Remus la tomó del mentón haciendo que Nhy subiera su rostro, para mirarle cariñosamente. Nhy no pudo evitar soltar unas cuántas lágrimas – Todo estará bien, Nhy, no te preocupes...

- Remus, ¿Hasta cuándo estará de esa forma? Los dos sabemos que la Amnesia dura mucho tiempo, incluso a veces la gente no se mejora.

- Pero Lily lo hará, hay que creer en ello... Lily es fuerte, ¿No?

- Pero ella ya no será Lily Evans, ahora será una persona totalmente distinta...

- Nhy, tranquilízate – Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla. La chica se abrazó otra vez al joven, llorando en su hombro – Mañana iremos a visitarla, y verás que estará bien. No hay de qué preocuparse – Le decía cariñosamente, mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello. Nhy no dejaba de pensar en Lily. Todo sería mucho más distinto.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Reviews :)**

**M. Potter**


End file.
